Naruto : La historia del ancestro uzumaki
by Vandream
Summary: Una persona de los tiempos del sabio de los 6 caminos, por azares del destino termino en tiempos futuros y ahora tiene que afrontar desafíos en un mundo con su descendiente Naruto. míralo como vive la vida mientras comparte con el rubio y sus compañeros. Mi primera historia, espero que les guste tanto como me gusto escribirla
1. Prologo

Saludos... esta es mi primera historia luego de tanto leer las de algunos Escritores, luego de mucho tiempo me anime a escribir una historia espero que les guste y aun que suene algo aburrida o rara, denle tiempo ya que estoy seguro que a todos les gustara...

Sin mas que decir comencemos!

* * *

 **Prologo: La caída del Ninshu y el encierro de un Ancestro**

 **1000 Años antes de la creación de Konohagakure : Tierras Del Clan Ōtsutsuki (Narrador PDV)**

* * *

En un lugar que antes fue conocido como el país de los antepasados, se encuentra un templo fundado por el mismo Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki, con apodos conocidos como El Salvador de este mundo y el mas conocido, el Sabio de los 6 caminos, luego de dividir al Jūbi y escoger a su sucesor, el mismo en sus últimos meses de vida escogió hacer un templo con ayuda de sus 2 hijos Indra y Asura y los Bijus, para poder impartir hasta sus últimos momentos su mas preciado sueño, el Ninshū a futuras generaciones. El impacto de poder recibir las enseñanzas del famoso Sabio hizo aparecer muchas personas, dándole esperanzas al cansado y viejo Ōtsutsuki de que algún día el mundo alcanzaría la verdadera paz, ya que el sabia que la paz que obtuvo al detener al Jūbi y a su madre solo seria temporal.

Al llegar su muerte, el susodicho templo que el Ōtsutsuki había fundado empezaba ya a dar problemas, sus hijos tanto Asura e Indra con sus diferencias lograron dividir a las personas en el templo en 3 grupos, unos que creían que El poder era la forma de mantener la paz y profetizar el Ninshū, el otro grupo que creía que el amor era la forma correcta y uno que tomaba tanto las creencias de los 2 hijos y prefirieron mantenerse al margen para dar solamente las enseñanzas dadas por el fundador.

Eso tanto a Indra como Asura no les tomo de buena manera pero luego de muchos debates entre ellos y el hecho que los mismos bijus, últimos supuestos hijos del Ōtsutsuki que falleció apoyaban al pequeño grupo, tanto Asura y Indra dejaron que ellos siguieran su camino ya que tal vez, en el futuro podría haber una forma de que ellos necesitaran ayuda de ese pequeño grupo.

Ya con el grupo dividido en 3 tomaron diferentes caminos El poder con Indra, El Amor con Asura y el ultimo grupo que fue tomado por los Bijus.

Al pasar los años los grupos del poder y el amor crearon el Ninjutsu debido a todas las discusiones que no terminaron en palabras simplemente, algunas eran tomadas por la violencia y la peor de todas las batallas fue la de los mismísimos hijos Ōtsutsuki que en un punto ya era simplemente dar su punto a entender a través de la violencia, eso llevo al ultimo grupo a tomar una seria decisión de alejarse completamente de los otros grupos ya que el ultimo considero que tanto Indra como Asura no lograron ver el verdadero significado del Ninshū

Luego de la caída de los hermanos Ōtsutsuki el tercer grupo alejado tomo algunas pertenencias dadas por el mismísimo Sabio antes de su muerte, ellos con la Voluntad del Ninshū lo siguieron Enseñando a través de los años, sin importar las opiniones, ese grupo estaba determinado a mostrar que lograrían alcanzar la paz, puesto que fue la misión dada por el Sabio y los Bijus.

* * *

 **800 Años antes de la creación de Konohagakure : Tierras Del Clan Ōtsutsuki (Narrador PDV)**

* * *

Y así los años pasaron, el mundo cambio de manera que nadie podría decir, las guerras y batallas debido a la necesidad de demostrar la superioridad hicieron que la gente olvidara el conocimiento conocido como el Ninshū, mientras eso pasaba el templo estuvo en un punto en donde fueron el blanco de abusos diciendo que profetizaban tonterías, cosa que a los Bijus no les agradaba pero sabiendo que si atacaban solo causarían mayores males al mundo el cual ya era un lugar de Caos solo por las peleas de los descendientes de Indra y Asura.

Pero aun así ellos no permitirían que el sueño de su padre muriera solo por que ellos no tenían aun medios para salir al mundo sin conseguir de por medio una batalla sin sentido, así que hicieron que los pocos miembros que tenían en el grupo salieran de viaje, los Bijus les pidieron a los humanos del templo que aprendieran de la gente, buscaran miembros para que el templo pudiera mantener la fe de su Fundador.

Los humanos del templo, decididos a apoyar a sus mentores (Los Bijus) salieron a recorrer el mundo, aprendiendo el bien y el mal causado por las discusiones del Amor y el Poder, ellos fueron conocidos como los peregrinos del Ninshū viajaron por mar y tierra y así fortaleciendo sus creencias sobre el Ninshū y así fueron enseñando el camino que el fundador les había instruido a través de los mentores.

Y así los años siguieron pasando, mas gente que venia desde mas allá del horizonte, aparecía en el templo solo para aprender las enseñanzas del Ninshū, desde el mas lejano de los océanos y hasta las mismas personas que seguían los caminos del poder y el amor fueron al templo para tomar una perspectiva diferente a sus creencias, hasta lograr convertir ese pequeño grupo en un gran templo que fue reconocido por todo el mundo Shinobi.

Los Bijus estaban complacidos, desde Shukaku hasta Kurama vieron que el sueño de su padre podría hacerse realidad, realmente le dieron al clavo al mandar a un pequeño grupo a dar enseñanzas del Ninshū, no solo les trajo mas gente para dar a revelar sus creencias sino que también lograron saber sobre las decisiones de sus hermanos Indra y Asura, las cuales les trajo tristeza al final.

También lograron conocer el arte del Ninjutsu como un camino adicional, aun si los Bijus pensaban que era una Blasfemia tener conocimientos de ese tipo, luego de muchas charlas llegaron a la conclusión que era necesario tener en mente que el mundo cambiaba y si no se adaptaban al cambio nunca podrían lograr el sueño de su padre, así que con la llegada de mas humanos al templo ellos tomaron la decisión de enseñar Ninjutsu solo al completar la enseñanza del Ninshū dada por el fundador

Y así los años pasaron, en ese tiempo muchos clanes Ninja, que temían el poder que acumulaba el templo ordenaron que hicieran alianzas, pero debido a la firme postura de los Bijus el templo siempre fue un Territorio neutral, y aun que sufrieron amenazas de muchos clanes Ninja e incluso alianzas, ellos no eran tontos para irse de cabeza a un lugar donde habían 9 Grandes Bestias con cola. Así se mantuvo hasta los siguientes años...

* * *

 **600 Años antes de la creación de Konohagakure : Templo De Los 6 Caminos (Narrador PDV)**

* * *

El mundo se a mantenido hasta estos momentos en la paz que quería el fundador, los Bijus contentos con su trabajo en el Ninshu delegaron el trabajo a 10 personas, una de ellas seria conocida como el segundo mentor del templo de los 6 caminos y los otros 9 ancianos serian los que ayudarían al mentor con sus creencias del Ninshū, Cabe decir que todos los Bijus entrenaron ellos mismos a esas 10 personas puesto que en el gran templo se hicieron muchas pruebas las cuales esas 10 personas lograron sobresalir, 10 humanos los cuales su determinación era digna de ver, mantendrían el Ninshū por una generación y así sucesivamente.

Han pasado 20 años y los 10 humanos fueron conocidos por sus grandes poderes, los Bijus no escatimaron en darles poder y adicional mente darles el conocimiento adecuado para enseñar ya que a diferencia de otros humanos ellos fueron escogidos por sus corazones puros y voluntad inquebrantable, ellos fueron conocidos como el Segundo Mentor y los 9 Ancianos, cada uno tomo la tutela de 1 Biju y el ultimo conocido como el mentor fue entrenado por las 9 Bestias con cola, luego de ese gran cometido las bestias tomaron sus caminos respectivos para poder descansar y ver el fruto de su trabajo hecho, solo preparándose para la supuesta profecía de que algún día deberían volver a estar juntos, pero no era ni el momento ni el lugar, era mas importante ahora vivir sus vidas ya que ellos hicieron todo lo posible para ver el sueño del viejo Ōtsutsuki hecho una realidad.

* * *

 **500 Años antes de la creación de Konohagakure : Templo de los 6 caminos (Narrador PDV)**

* * *

Ya con el tiempo encima El Segundo Mentor del templo de los 6 caminos y sus respectivos ancianos tomaron la decisión de pasar la antorcha a otra generación, para mantener el legado, eso llevo a la elección de 10 personas nuevamente de las cuales se dispondrían de varias pruebas nuevas ya que el templo era en si un lugar donde el Ninshu se llevo al nivel de compresión máximo.

Las pruebas fueron tanto Físicas, Mentales y Espirituales. Tomadas por los mismos Ancianos y al final se decidiría hacer un torneo para decidir al siguiente mentor. Muchos que deseaban la oportunidad de ser uno de los grandes 10 pidieron participar y así miles de humanos durante los siguientes meses fueron descartados hasta que solo 3 personas 1 Uchiha, 1 Kaguya y 1 Uzumaki llegaron para ser postulante del 3° mentor.

Sus nombres eran Koga Uchiha, Tsubaki Kaguya y Kyosuke Uzumaki.

Koga Uchiha era del norte de las tierras Ninja, el fue escogido debido a su gran disciplina y su gran habilidad del estilo Katon, que era impresionante considerando que luchaba sin usar su Sharigan. Un Hombre que llego debido al temor de la famosa Maldición del Odio generada por sus ancestros, con ese temor fue a dar al templo para recibir la disciplina y no tener que sufrir por esa supuesta Maldición (Tiene gran parecido a Shisui Uchiha, imagínenlo a los 20 años)

Tsubaki Kaguya una Kunoichi del sur de las tierras Ninja, mujer mestiza entre los Grupos Kaguya y Hyuga , una prodigio en todo sentido , una hermosa mujer de piel blanca y cabello claro comparable con una muñeca de porcelana, mujer que obtuvo las lineas de sangre de ambos clanes, el Byakugan y el Shikotsumyaku, una verdadera luchadora en el ámbito del cuerpo a cuerpo. Fue escogida no solo por su gran poder y belleza sino que también por su profundo amor al Nishu ya que no solo era fuerte y hermosa también era muy sabia. (Imaginen a Kaguya Ōtsutsuki pero mucho mas joven, en vez del Rinnesharingan tenia el característico sello de los Kaguya, ese par de puntos rojizos con los parpados y sus ojos eran un tanto mas oscuros que los normales entre los Hyuga, un perlado mas oscuro)

Y por ultimo , Kyosuke Uzumaki quien lleva una historia algo mas peculiar, el provenía mas allá del mar donde existen los mayores conflictos en el Antiguo mundo Ninja, Kyosuke era un Uzumaki Mestizo, pero sin conocimiento de su linea ya que su madre no era del Grupo Uzumaki, el era conflictivo ya que era marginado por sus semejantes pura sangre, así que con el paso del tiempo el tomo un Auto exilio y partió para encontrar un lugar al cual llamar hogar, con el paso de los años el encontró el templo y se fascino con sus disciplinas, así con una voluntad digna de un Uzumaki el llego a estar entre los mas Dedicados del Templo y así fue postulado, el trajo las disciplinas de su clan, que aun que el era un mestizo tenia la voluntad para incluso dominar sus lineas de sangre de parte Uzumaki, el domino las Kongo Fusa, el Ojo de Kagura, la habilidad de curar al ser mordido (la Habilidad de Karin Uzumaki) y lo mas novedoso, su peculiar arte, el cual es llamado Fuinjutsu. (imaginen a Tenji el amante de Kaguya solo que sin sus moños y con el característico cabello rojo Uzumaki)

Esas 3 grandes personas fueron escogidas para ser el futuro Gran Mentor/Mentora , y se decidió en una lucha entre los 3, en la cual no solo mostrarían sus habilidades, sino su entendimiento en el Ninshu, ya con eso aclarado el anciano Mentor da inicio a lo que se vio como la mas grande batalla vista ya que los 3 individuos eran lo mas grande en sus ámbitos, Ninjutsus Elementales, Kekkei Genkais, Grandes ataques de Taijutsu, Genjutsu muy poderosos e incluso Kinjutsu fueron demostrado por esas 3 personas en donde por increíble que parezca el Uzumaki se mantuvo en pie derrotando a ambos con un Kinjutsu muy peculiar el cual el llamo... Las 8 puertas Internas, con un aumento mas allá de lo normal el Uzumaki se lanzo contra la Kaguya y el Uchiha dando por terminado el combate, en donde el mismo ayudo a sus compañeros a reponerse, aun teniendo huesos rotos y quemaduras debido al combate contra ellos sin darse cuenta que el gran Mentor lo miraba detenidamente.

Luego de esa gran demostración y un tratamiento rápido para los 3 miembros el 2° Mentor llamo a los 3 para su decisión, la cual dejo perplejos a todos, pero por sobre todo al Uzumaki ya que el no fue escogido aun que el gano el combate, apretando sus puños en frustración junto al Uchiha hacen una Reverencia a la nueva Mentora Tsubaki Kaguya, la cual aun anonadada asiente.

Y así el gran Mentor deja su cargo y Tsubaki Kaguya fue reconocida como la siguiente al mando, mientras que Koga Uchiha fue escogido como el Sucesor del 1° Anciano. Dejando a Kyosuke incluso mas sorprendido ya que el no fue ni escogido para ser el siguiente mentor ni siquiera fue escogido para ser uno de los 9 ancianos ya dándole mas frustraciones las cuales no pasaron desapercibido a sus compañeros que lo apoyaban. Aun así solo le quedaba ver con envidia el triunfo de sus compañeros y amigos ya que en el templo aun que habían disputas todos se querían y se ayudaban mutuamente, incluso si el no le gustaba por fuera, por dentro estaba feliz por ellos ya que ellos incluso estaban desde antes que el siguiendo el Ninshu y el llego solo hace un par de años, aun con la pena de no ser elegido el iba a seguir su camino en el templo.

El Hecho que no escogieran a Kyosuke como mentor ni anciano causo mucha confusión entre sus hermanos, todos sabían que ellos 3 eran lo mejor del templo en ese tiempo y e incluso los mismos ancianos se impresionaron al escuchar a su amigo, por ese mismo motivo el Mentor antes de dar el cargo dijo que la elección fue hecha por el mismo según sus convicciones, eso puso a Kyosuke a pensar mucho mas el motivo, deseaba gritarle al mentor para saberlo ya que en si, el sigue siendo Uzumaki, el mentor veía a Kyosuke a los ojos, el sabia que el estaba molesto y aun así el prefería callar y no hacer un escándalo, ahí el anciano con una sonrisa de sorpresa le dijo a todo el templo de que Kyosuke seria el escogido para ser el Primer Guardián de sala sagrada del templo, lo cual hizo llamar la atención de todos, sobre todo de el Uzumaki

Kyosuke conocía la historia de la sala sagrada, era el lugar en donde el templo guardaba sus tesoros, en donde estaban las pertenencias del Fundador, Kyosuke miraba al mentor y con un gran peso fuera de su corazón hacia una reverencia y prometió cuidar de la sala sagrada con su vida, el sabia lo importante de esa sala y lo importante de su posición en el templo, sentía como su futuro era brillante mientras miraba al mentor con una gran sonrisa, el mentor asiente alegremente y sus compañeros Koga y Tsubaki le dan sus felicitaciones.

La Sala sagrada es un lugar que solo el Mentor, el Primer Anciano y ahora el Guardián tenían acceso, era una sala donde se mantenían los tesoros recolectados por los Peregrinos del Ninshu, las pertenencias del Fundador y de sus hijos caídos, Las ubicaciones de la primera generación de los Mentores y la historia de como Nacio el Mundo Shinobi como la Historia de Kaguya Ōtsutsuki, El Jubi y el Dios Árbol.

La historia de la Diosa conejo es conocida por todos en el templo es un recordatorio de lo dura que fue la vida en ese tiempo y las malas decisiones tomadas por la gente.

Kyosuke miraba con orgullo su posición, también recordaba su camino, desde su salida del grupo Uzumaki , como su gran decepción al ser rechazado en un contrato de invocación, su falla al no proteger a su madre en las batallas a través de los años, su camino hacia el templo, su esfuerzo en lograr obtener una posición, la ira al no ser escogido como el 3° mentor y la satisfacción de llegar a ser el 1° Guardián que le permitía aprender mas sobre el Ninshu. Sabia que el Mentor era un bromista, y que casi su habito de no pensar las cosas lo podría llevar a problemas, se los dio cuando llego al templo y en su entrenamiento asi que con una gran convicción el se re-educo en las enseñanzas del Ninshu, sino que tambien quiso aprender mas sobre el mundo, asi que le pidio a sus hermanos del templo mas informacion de ellos y sus familias.

En el templo sus hermanos, sabían de lo Excéntrico que es el Uzumaki y su deseo de aprender y su carisma era contagioso ya que algunos de ellos eran casi enemigos mortales entre sus grupos, aun así ellos aceptaron darles conocimiento sobre sus grupos, claro esta la información se basaba en la disciplina que tomaba el grupo, sus creencias y sus desarrollos en la vida.

Kyosuke como una esponja guardaba la información en su mente, estaba impresionado de la vida de sus hermanos en sus grupos, algunos grupos eran muy violentos mientras otros eran mas pacíficos y así Kyosuke tomo otra perspectiva de su vida en el templo.

Tsubaki miraba impresionada a Kyosuke ya que ni como mentora ella podía lograr algo como lo que hacia el, a una distancia adecuada y con su Byakugan hacia espiaba las Acciones del Uzumaki de forma curiosa, su deseo de saber sobre el mundo lo hacia incluso mas digno que ella para el cargo de Mentor aun así el fue escogido para algo que se ve como mas que un simple guardia.

Koga al escuchar que el quería saber sobre su vida y de su grupo, el mas que feliz le contó su vida, su temor a la Maldición de Odio de los Uchihas y como en un afán de desligarse de tal maldición llego al templo, en donde aprendió la disciplina del Ninshu, le contó sobre el miedo de que tenia de usar su sharingan, el temor de provocar la maldición le impidió usar su Doujutsu y fue marginado por su grupo como un cobarde, como el se mantuvo fiel a su deseo de no usarlo y así obtuvo su increíble manejo en Katon.

Kyosuke al final no solo aprendió sobre sus hermanos del templo sino que el también compartió su vida con ellos, algunos se identificaban con su historia, otros recordaban a sus familiares cuando ellos les contaron como llegaron al templo y en ambos casos se emocionaban con sus historias, ya que algunos fueron recomendados para ir al templo otros tuvieron que abrirse paso por ellos mismos como el lo hizo y luego de un tiempo el con todo el valor del mundo le pidió a la Mentora que le contara su historia.

Tsubaki ya preparada desde hace un tiempo ya que miraba con curiosidad al Uzumaki (coff coff Espiaba coff) le contó que ella nació en el templo puesto que sus familias habían echo una alianza entre sus grupos y de esa alianza ella nació, ella le contó que su vida era el templo y que ella no sabría que hacer si estuviera fuera de el, aprendió las artes de ambos grupos y estudio mucho para que ellos no se defraudaran de ella y así le contó sus penurias sin darse cuenta que como ella veía al Uzumaki, no como a sus hermanos sino como algo mas, un sentimiento que ella sentía que era completamente nuevo para ella.

El Uzumaki como denso que es escuchaba mirándola a los ojos, impresionado de como era antes la vida en el templo y después el le contaba su vida, como lo hizo con todos sus compañeros, claro sin saber que ella ya lo sabia y ella aun así no pudo evitar sentir alegrías y penas al escuchar historias de el a través del mundo Shinobi el estaba maravillado al ver esos ojos perlados y sin darse cuenta contó cosas mas personales, como la muerte de su único familiar que lo amaba y el dolor de la guerra al otro lado del mundo, en eso a ella le comienzan a salir lagrimas al escuchar eso, el se asusta ya que ella era una persona muy amable con el mundo y si alguien sufría ella sufriría con el, el que ella llorara era común en el templo pero no era algo que a sus hermanos les gustara ver, y el Uzumaki sabia bien lo que le sucedía a la gente que hacia llorar a la Mentora ("Recordando brutales palizas") el agitaba sus brazos de manera precipitada sin saber que hacer, y el ser Uzumaki no le ayudaba en poder consolarla sin cagarla como lo hacen normalmente ellos y sin mas que decir hizo algo que su madre hacia para que el se calmara, y de un momento a otro el la abraza mientras acaricia su cabello.

En ese momento Tsubaki siente la acción del Uzumaki y queda en shock, ya que ella sabia que el le contó las cosas para saber de ella y como siempre termino llorando por algo que ya paso, pero lo que si la sorprendió fue el repentino acercamiento del Uzumaki y como termino en los brazos de el y con un color rojizo en la cara de ella que dejaría al cabello Uzumaki en vergüenza se queda apegada en su pecho sin decir nada, pero parando de llorar y así se quedaron un tiempo en silencio.

* * *

 **450 Años antes de la creación de Konohagakure : Templo de los 6 caminos (Kyosuke PDV)**

* * *

Ya han pasado 50 años desde que el 2° mentor y la 3° mentora han dejado el mundo, mucho a pasado en estos años tanto como mi amigo Koga me pidió ser el 4° mentor y yo lo rechase, haciendo que el fuera el 4° mentor, yo tenia que proteger la sala sagrada y el asintió, a sido duro el perder a Tsubaki y muchos lloramos su perdida, sobre todo yo que fui su marido.

Luego de que me contara su historia y a través de los años nos enamoramos, y así llevamos una relación que casi termino por matarme, ya que la mitad del templo quería mi cabeza en la sala sagrada por profanar a la "Maestra del Templo"

Recuerdo que fue increíble como termine declarándome y ella acepto, también fue impresionante ver que 6 de los 9 ancianos intentaron matarme solo por la envidia y como mi amada termino dándoles una paliza, debió ser la primera vez que la veía enojada con alguien -se ríe levemente-.

La ceremonia fue en el templo y el ex mentor fue quien nos dio su bendición y así con las felicitaciones del templo termine casado con Tsubaki, puedo decir que fue el mejor día de mi vida.

Pero como llego la felicidad, como siempre el destino me la tenia que quitar, mi amada mentora murió debido a una enfermedad que ella callo a través de los años, yo al enterarme quise abrir cielo y tierra por una cura, y así todos en el templo, ella se negó diciendo que prefería vivir con su familia que intentar buscar algo que ella sabia que no existía.

Y así al final ella lucho con su enfermedad, nunca se quejo y siempre sonreía como todos la conocíamos hasta sus últimos días, decir que en el momento que me dijo que fue lo mejor que le había pasado y que siempre me amaría y luego ver que ella cerrara los ojos me rompió el corazón, grite a todo pulmón mientras lloraba como nunca en mi vida, perder la fue incluso mas duro que cuando vi a mi madre morir en la guerra.

Koga al verla muerta me mira con una mueca de dolor y sin que yo me de cuenta me abraza por la espalda y yo intentando quitármelo me gire abrupta mente y di cuenta que sus ojos eran diferentes, conocía que tenia el sharingan pero no conocía ese cambio y cuando Koga se dio cuenta comenzó a temblar mientras me contaba que despertó el Mangekyo Sharingan al ver un ser amado morir ante tus ojos, mientras lloraba y nuevamente se aferra fuertemente en mi pecho y me ruega que no lo soltara ya que tenia miedo que la Maldición del odio lo atrapara, yo lo pensaba seriamente mientras asentía, Tsubaki no me perdonaría que dejara a quien consideraba mi Hermano de sangre sufrir solo por ella, seguro me daría la paliza de mi vida.

* * *

 **400 Años antes de la creación de Konohagakure : Templo de los 6 caminos (Kyosuke PDV)**

* * *

Y Así 50 años mas pasan y yo tengo que enterrar al ultimo de mi generación, un chico que conocí cuando el tenia 10 años y murió a los 90, Koga... no sabes cuanto te extraño con Tsubaki-mirando al cielo que esta nublado da un suspiro mientras agacha la cabeza y mira la tumba del fallecido-... Pero aun así ruego que me esperen un poco mas, el templo necesita un nuevo consejo y solamente yo puedo dar las pruebas para el Siguiente mentor, les pido tiempo amigo mio, amada mía, pronto les acompañare cuando encuentre a alguien que guié al templo.

Así como el único de mi generación, con mas de 130 años, yo Kyosuke Uzumaki sigo vivo, sin saber el por que, tal vez sigo vivo para pasar la antorcha a la siguiente generación, me intento creer eso, que el Fundador tiene algo para mi y por eso debo seguir viviendo, hasta que llegue el día de mi descanso.

Gruño de envidia mientras pienso que toda mi generación esta con el fundador en estos momentos, en un lugar donde el dolor de este mundo no les llega, mientras ellos envejecían yo me mantuve en mis 50 desde hace 90 años, sabia bien que mi sangre Uzumaki me daría un tiempo extra de vida, pero esto es ridículo, incluso el líder del grupo Uzumaki solo Vivió hasta los 120 años y yo e pasado eso por mucho y mi cuerpo sabe que pasare por mas, quizás es una prueba por el fundador, quizás no y solo podre saberlo viviendo...

Y así yo al medio de un grupo de jóvenes en una gran sala y afuera una gran multitud me veían con pena, alegría y esperanza esperaban que yo escogiera a la 5° generación, Mentor y Ancianos mientras que yo, con mi posición de guardián sera pospuesta hasta que vea un heredero justo, mis nuevos compañeros tenían sus esperanzas en mi y yo no les defraudara, no lo hizo antes y no lo haré ahora-

Mi voluntad es inquebrantable y así sera por siempre -grito con fuerza esas palabras mientras el 5° mentor hace saludo y se prepara para su futura delegación como sus compañeros y hermanos, yo por lo consiguiente camino hacia la entrada de la sala sagrada-

Mientras camino a la sala puedo recordar todo lo que viví con mis amigos, mis tiempos con la mujer que mas ame en mi vida y todo lo referente a lo que e vivido en este lugar al que llamo mi hogar-me detengo para luego cerrar mis ojos y algunas lagrimas caen de mis ojos mientras pone su mano en su pecho- puedo sentir como late mi corazón y me dice que aun tengo algo que hacer.

Koga se sorprendería si le dijera que tengo miedo, tengo un terrible presentimiento con algo que me dijeron antes de venir al templo y lo peor es que siento que pronto eso vendrá a por mi, solo espero que Shinigami Sama se apiade de mi, que me de el descanso eterno y me lleve con mi familia que me esta esperando al otro lado -después de eso abro mis ojos para luego suspirar y seguir caminando-.

* * *

 **300 Años antes de la creación de Konohagakure : Templo de los 6 caminos (Kyosuke PDV)**

* * *

Siento como si todo mi ser se rompiera, mi hogar, el lugar de descanso de mis mentores, hermanos, mi amada profanado por una invasión, un ataque de un grupo llamado los Heraldos de Ōtsutsuki han venido a tomar las posesiones del fundador y de paso destruir todo en su camino, yo con mis compañeros a quienes considero mis hijos luchamos contra Oleadas de Ninjas enemigos, se ve a lo lejos la gran cantidad de destrucción, se les ve la avaricia en sus ojos que solo desean hacer el mal, son esas acciones las que nosotros, Los Seguidores del Ninshu estamos luchando, estos son nuestros enemigos

Mis hijos caen mientras nuestros enemigos caen y en un punto me piden que escape, Yo?.  
El Guardián que juro proteger el Templo... Correr por mi vida mientras a los que considero mis propios hijos, los que vi nacer y crié junto a sus padres que en paz descansan me piden que corra?.  
Yo?

 **NO ME JODAN MALDITOS MOCOSOS!**

Lucharemos juntos y venceremos! -grito a todo pulmón mientras abro la 7ta puerta interna- " ** _Kyōmon: Kai_ "** y en eso mis compañeros se llenan de vigor, saben que aun teniendo mas de 200 años puedo seguir y si ellos no lo hacen cuando mueran no podrían decirle a sus padres que defendieron sus convicciones, en eso me lanzo y hago un par de sellos de mano (Koga por favor dame tu fuerza) y gritando a todo pulmón digo. " ** _Katon: Shin! Gōka Mekkyaku_ "** -y de mi boca sale disparada una gran llamarada de hacia los ninjas enemigos calcinando todo a su paso-

Los que miraban las hermosas llamas carmesí acabara con los enemigos gritan con furor, ven como el guardián es digno de su titulo como el mas fuerte del templo, mientras los ninjas enemigos comienzan a temblar del miedo, saben de la edad del guardián y aun así el da una pelea así, en eso el líder del grupo con un grupo de ninjas lanzan jutsus de agua solo para ver a sus compañeros calcinados, el me mira y me grita diciendo que lo pagaría mientras que todos los grupos nos lanzamos en la batalla.

Y Así las horas se hicieron días y los días semanas, mis hermanos caían y los enemigos también y fue un punto muerto hasta que eso paso, lo que yo mas temía en mi vida, lo que una profecía había dicho de mi, mi mas grande prueba estaba frente a mi, un Heraldo del clan Otsutsuki, un pariente de Kaguya Otsutsuki, Kintaro Otsutsuki hermano de Kinshiki y tío de Momoshiki Otsutsuki.

* * *

 **Kintaro Otsutsuki PDV**

* * *

Kintaro reía maliciosamente, se sentía afortunado de poder llegar a donde Kaguya había escapado, que su hermano Kinshiki y su hijo Momoshiki no lo encontraran antes y mas sabiendo que Kaguya estaba sellada y el tendría fácil acceso al chakra del mundo, pero había un pequeño problema y era ese templo de donde los hijos de ella la sellaron, sabia que debía sacar la mala hierba para poder disfrutar del jardín de la pequeña Kaguya.

En eso el Otsutsuki vio la gran llamarada y se centro en el sujeto, un hombre viejo que parecía ser el líder, sabia que si el caía, el grupo se desmoronaría así que en un impulso se lanza hacia el Uzumaki

mientras tanto una sombra miraba desde una distancia segura este desenlace con una mueca incomoda y con preocupación

* * *

 **Sombra PDV**

* * *

Maldición esto esta mal! -gritaba desesperada mente la sombra- ellos llegaron antes de que madre resucite y el plan fracasara si esos imbéciles no detienen al hermano gemelo de Kinshiki, mientras tanto la sombra intentaba buscar una respuesta a la solución, sabia que el heraldo era fuerte y que si hacia algún movimiento podría arruinar el plan ya que si se arriesga y cae en la batalla no tendría como manipular a las siguientes generaciones para revivir a su madre, aun que modifico la tableta uchiha. Temía que se dieran cuenta y se arruinara el plan, pero permitir que alguien mas juegue en el jardín de su madre no lo iva a permitir así que se acerco y poseyó a un miembro del templo ya moribundo para prepararse para su primera gran batalla, no confiaba que los del templo asi que el se obligaría a ayudarlos temporalmente, ya que como dice el dicho "El enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo" y si tenia que ayudar a la facción que sello a su madre para poder liberarla un día, lo haría sin dudar.

* * *

 **Narrador PDV**

* * *

Han pasado horas desde la lucha entre el Otsutsuki y e Uzumaki , una gran batalla oculta en las sombras de la historia, en una parte cerca de la sala sagrada se ve a un Kyosuke con múltiples heridas, contusiones un brazo roto y respirando pesadamente, mientras un Kintaro no mejor que el, Kintaro a diferencia de su hermano Kinshiki que era un guardia, el era un guerrero y se pulió en muchos planetas, pero aun así el Uzumaki no daba brazo a torcer, el Otsutsuki veía la Voluntad de ese humano y aun que por fuera lo veía como un simio lampiño por dentro admitía que el era el simio mas fuerte que a luchado en toda su vida y que su victoria sobre el sera una de las mejores recompensas , en eso el Uzumaki en un intento de obtener mas ventaja grita **Shimon: Kai** causando que el lance un gran chorro de sangre de su boca, pero luego en todo el lugar siente un gran estruendo y su chakra aumenta de una manera impresionante, Kintaro sabe que lo que haya hecho el simio es peligroso y con sus pocas fuerzas se lanza para terminarlo pero en un movimiento rápido e irregular una sombra lo atraviesa por la espalda.

Mientras Kyosuke ve la situación asombrado, su estado es tan deplorable que le impide incluso hablar, así que solo ve como uno de los miembros del templo mas débiles atraviesa a un oponente que casi lo mato en mas de una ocasión, y mira bien que una sombra toma la mitad de la cara del chico, la sombra se ríe maliciosamente mientras dice con una voz tenebrosa.

Deberías agradecerme Guardián Uzumaki por salvar tu existencia unos segundos mas -Kyosuke le miraba asustado por la voz tomada del chico- este tipo deseaba tomar el jardín de madre -En eso Kyosuke pone una expresión muy seria- y tiempos difíciles... requieren medidas desesperadas -en eso se ve como la mano oscura de la sombra se sale lanzando al Otsutsuki hacia el piso con una herida letal- así que tome a este patético espécimen humano antes de morir y lo use para matar a este bastardo -en eso la sombra cambia de portador dejando al chico del templo y poseyendo al Otsutsuki forzando que se levante con sus heridas mortales, luego el prepara una pose de Taijutsu y mira a Kyosuke- es momento de que vallas a ver a tus seres queridos y me permitas que madre vuelva a este mundo! -en eso se lanza encima del mal herido Uzumaki mientras el sale del shock para la batalla inesperada-

Y de ahí han pasado 3 horas desde la batalla entre la sombra Otsutsuki y el Uzumaki luchaban, cada golpe y patada se sentían en todo el lugar, en un intercambio cayeron en la sala sagrada y la sombra se sorprendió por todas las cosas, se enfureció al ver cosas de su madre las cuales fueron robadas y alegría de que estos artículos acelerarían el proceso de resucitare, eso le impulso el hacerle mas daño al Uzumaki, mientras el Uzumaki daba todo lo que tenia, sabia que luego de esto iría a ver a sus hermanos en el otro lado, era su misión, era por lo que se mantenía vivo, sabia que si lograba ganar el llegaría al otro lado con la noticia de que lo logro, ver a su Hermano Koga y a su amada Tsubaki le llenaba de Vigor, Forzaba su cuerpo para que no se rompiera, forzaba a su corazón para que bombeara la poca sangre que le quedaba a su cuerpo, Forzaba a su espíritu ya gastado luego de mas de 200 años de vida, Forzaba su voluntad para así mostrar un brillo en esos ojos azulados que miraban con intensidad a su enemigo, Forzaba su chakra para mantener el Kinjutsu que literalmente dejo tan denso su chakra que puedes tomarlo con tus manos, Forzaba su conciencia y se repetía sin parar en su mente que debía ganar, llevarle las buenas noticias a ellos, de que el completo su misión. Y con todas sus fuerzas golpea a Kintaro ya muerto con la sombra en el haciendo que saliera de golpe la sombra tirada, luego caminando mientras se tambalea con sus fuerzas toma a la sombra y le dice con la voz entre cortada mientras sangre corre por su boca.

Y dime... hijo de Kaguya... Viste venir eso?...-mientras se ríe caen chorros de sangre, en tanto la sombra pone una expresión de terror mientras le responde/

Maldición!/ -luego en su mente se dice- (no debí morder mas de lo que podía masticar, este tipo pudo con ese bastardo Otsutsuki y aun puede conmigo en ese estado-mirando al moribundo Uzumaki -maldición! ahora me liquidara!, a menos que use eso primero, madre me dijo que lo usara en una emergencia y no me queda mas que usarlo ahora, sino el plan se arruinara!)/- en eso La Sombra explota haciendo que muchísimos pedazos caigan alrededor de la sala confundiendo al Uzumaki -

Se ... Suicido?-mira detenidamente las sombras y ve como lentamente se intentan unir, haciendo que se preocupe mas de lo que esta- esta cosa se puede volver a unir!, tengo que destruir todas las sombras para poder terminar esto! -en eso el Uzumaki toma una de las armas en la sala, una daga pequeña y con sus pocas fuerzas comienza a apuñalar las pequeñas sombras esparcidas en la sala para destruirlas-.

-mientras tanto la sombra desesperada mente avanza entre la sala mientras el Uzumaki esta ocupado con sus otras partes- (maldición! ese maldito humano, tener que llegar a estos extremos, mientras que esta técnica de separación destruye mi conciencia, sino me apresuro en el peor de los casos terminare olvidando la misión y eso seria el fin) -La Sombra hace un gran esfuerzo en mantener su conciencia, intenta desesperadamente recordar las palabras de su madre, y como si fuera una mantra, dice la misión en su mente sin sesar mientras avanza de manera muy lenta, su chakra aun es algo estable pero el dividirse y que le corten entre partes su conciencia le a hecho un infierno mantenerse atento a su entorno y así en una parte en el templo ve algo que le da algo de esperanza, ve la tumba de uno de los bastardos que sello a su madre. la tumba del Fundador del Templo y de un impulso toma el Collar del muerto, en eso mira al Uzumaki-

(Bastardo!) - el Uzumaki ve la gran sombra en la tumba del fundador y entra en cólera, ver que han profanado la tumba del fundador saca su Uzumaki interior y lo se lanza sin pensar mientras la sombra ríe- te haré pagar tu osadía, te daré el peor castigo humano, te obligare a ver todo mi plan triunfar, mientras tu vez sellado sin poder morir, veras como todo por lo que luchaste se hace pedazos, **Joya de Yasanaki : Fuin** !- en eso un vórtice toma gran parte del contenido de la sala mientras atrae a un Uzumaki muy herido, en los ojos del pelirrojo se ve la desesperación, su cuerpo ni siquiera tiene una pizca de chakra y solo le quedan segundos por mantener ya de una manera imposible de decir la otva puerta abierta sin morir, pero no se ira así como así, si debe caer sera con estilo así que en un intento desesperado de llevarse a su enemigo lanza una gran onda de chakra que hace explotar todo el espacio atrás de el destruyendo gran parte de las sombras dándole un gran malestar a la sombra, la cual responde lanzandole la joya que termino de aplicar el Fuinjutsu y así la joya termina el trabajo-

Maldito... -la sombra muestra la dificultad de poder recordar las cosas- esto fue peor de lo que imagine, pero aun recuerdo el plan -se ríe maliciosamente mientras intenta recordar cosas- no puedo recordar mucho, ni menos el nombre ni la forma de este bastardo ni de como pensé que esto seria una gran idea, aun que hay cosas interesantes que quedaron en esta sala -mirando de reojo las Armas del sabio de los 6 caminos y la Joya de Yasanaki en sus manos- esto permitirá que el plan avance, pero no puedo dejar de pensar que este collar debería ser destruido... bah son tonterías, jajajaja este maldito templo esta acabado y mi plan para revivir a madre sigue en curso, detuve a este bastardo blanco, todo salio perfecto!- en eso la sombra desaparece mientras lluvia cae en lo que quedo del antiguo templo del sabio de los 6 caminos el cual la leyenda dice que estuvo casi 200 años en pie por la voluntad del Guardián-

* * *

Así termino lo que se conoce como el templo del sabio, que pasara con la historia ?

Solo el tiempo lo dirá

PS. espero que les haya gustado el prologo, me lo pensé varias horas y aposte por esto, tome algunas cosas importantes de la serie como también unas cosas adicionales el FIC es 100% original y toma acciones de las personas, el siguiente capitulo acercara los Sucesos entre la creación de Konoha hasta la parte de Naruto y la importancia de la Joya de Yasanaki en el la historia como el destino del Uzumaki.

Gracias por leer esta historia!


	2. Capitulo 1 - Encuentro

Saludos a todos, quiero agradecer a los que hayan leído el prologo de mi historia aun siendo algo confusa, intentare poner detalles al final de los objetos y por los cortes en la historia haré fragmentos que el OC dirá a través de la historia, como cuentos a naruto o algo así, también veré sobre las parejas, ya que de momento no tengo planeado que sea como como en la historia original, así que si alguno tiene una idea o sugerencia sera bien recibida.

* * *

 **brg2000** gracias a ti por leerla, prometo mejorarla y hacerla aun mas interesante con los siguientes caps!

Conversaciones : Deseo comer mas ramen!

Acciones : -le da una nalgada a la pelirosa-

Expresiones de grito: **SHANNARO!**

Pensamientos : (Este libro es una obra de arte!)

Bijus : **(Alaben al mas poderoso de los Bijus)**

Ninjutsu : **_Rasengan_**

Objetos importantes ** _:_** **Icha Icha N°2 Ronin -El viaje del Daimyo y la Pequeña Samurai**

Con eso podemos comenzar este capitulo y recuerden que a mi no me pertenece naruto, si fuera así... estaría forrado xD

* * *

 **Capitulo 1 - El Encuentro de una generación a otra**

* * *

Luego de ser sellado y por consiguiente el templo abandonado puesto que los pocos sobrevivientes no lograron mantener la fe, al perder al guardián que sucumbió contra sus enemigos, El guardián sellado dentro de la Joya cae en un sueño de invernacion debido a los daños y así por consiguiente los años pasaron en donde las leyendas sobre el gran templo de los 6 caminos, fue luego considerado un rumor y por consiguiente no se escucho nada mas, asi terminando su legado.

* * *

 **Lugar Desconocido : Santuario sin nombre**

* * *

Se ve un hombre de cabellera de asemejansa salvaje y oscura, unos ojos de tonalidad oscura con una mirada llena de odio y confusión, caminando dentro de la edificación mientras parpadea lentamente mostrando unos ojos Rojos color sangre con unos pequeños tomoes de color negro, mientras mira todo el lugar. Al paso de unos minutos encuentra una gran roca como bloqueando algo, el tipo sonríe maliciosamente y saca de un bolsillo un pergamino el cual al leer por unos minutos el mismo comienza a hacer unas posiciones de manos y luego de unos minutos se siente un mecanismo activarse el cual hace que la gran roca que estaba al frente del sujeto se desplazara y mostrara un camino adicional, lo cual el sujeto avanza lentamente a través del angosto camino revelado

Luego de unos minutos caminando se ve al tipo en una nueva ubicación, la cual se ve como una cueva en donde se ve al detalle una gran piedra con unos Símbolos de clanes que el tipo conoce bastante bien, el primero es de un sol y una luna (Símbolo Otsutsuki) a su izquierda se ve el de un abanico muy conocido por el (Símbolo Uchiha), el otro llama la atención del sujeto y a la vez le le causa una ira que solo mantiene controlada apretando los puños con fuerza (Símbolo Senju) el siguiente es uno peculiar de verlo en este grupo (Símbolo Kaguya) a su lado otro mas que le sorprende (Símbolo Hyuga) luego dos símbolos mas que el no reconoce y por ultimo uno que si logra identificar, el de tipo espiral (Símbolo Uzumaki) dando a terminar el primer diseño de la tabla de piedra.

Al leer los primeros párrafos el tipo comienza a deducir el mensaje y como si algo dentro de el le diera los siguientes pasos, el concentra su Chakra en sus ojos, dándole a esos ojos rojos con tomoes una nueva forma, los tomoes dentro del ojo del sujeto cambian dando una forma completamente nueva(Mangekyo Sharingan), luego de eso como por arte de magia el primer texto cambia por otro completamente nuevo dando a mostrar no solo un mensaje mas claro sino que mas información eso hace que sujeto muestre un gesto de alegría mientras graba todo el mensaje en su mente para al fin el poder lograr su mas anelado deseo, su sueño de Paz.

En el transcurso del tiempo, mientras el sujeto leía detalladamente cada palabra en la tabla de piedra aparecía una sonrisa de satisfacción, la cual daba a entender que lo que veía en la piedra daba camino a la verdadera paz, y lo que debía hacer para obtenerla por lo que al terminar de leer la piedra camino para retirarse cuando sus ojos le permitieron ver algo peculiar en la sala de la piedra, como si una parte en el suelo estuviera diferente y solo pudo darse cuenta al activar sus ojos divinos como el llamaba, al caminar y ver mas cerca vio que había algo enterrado en el suelo, así que el con sus propias manos lentamente escarbo el suelo, buscando encontrar lo que fuera oculto y como si fuera el destino en sus ojos ve un papel envolviendo algo de manera sospechosa, así que el mismo desenvuelve el papel mostrando una roca pequeña muy sucia debido al hecho de estar enterrada, la roca tenia la forma de una gota o mejor dicho era un magatana de roca, el sujeto miraba la roca curiosamente, mientras miraba el papel envuelta y ve que tenia grabados, así que toma el papel para leer el mensaje y se sorprende ya que la roca decía lo siguiente.

"El que tenga los ojos divinos podrá controlar a las bestias, el que tenga la joya podrá usar mejor su poder, dejo este collar conocido como la **Joya de Yasanaki(1)** para ayudar al que haya podido leer el verdadero mensaje de la tabla sagrada logre conseguir la verdadera paz"

Al terminar de leer el mensaje en el papel, la mirada del sujeto cambio de una roca bien acuñada a un tesoro mas allá de lo pensable, mientras el creía que el destino le estaba dando las herramientas para la paz ríe a todo pulmón mientras el mismo se pone el collar en su cuello y por consiguiente salir de la habitación sellando todo nuevamente.

* * *

 **Primer Año luego de la Fundación de Konohagakure: Valle del Fin**

* * *

El lugar que sera conocido futuramente como el valle del fin nos encontramos a dos luchadores, dos leyendas de su generación, cada una mirándose fijamente, sabiendo que tendrán una lucha a muerte para definir lo que ellos creen correcto.

El primero, de un largo cabello color negro bien liso con ojos del mismo color una alta estatura y una armadura negra con placas color rojo con impresos de su clan, con una katana enfundada se ve a, el era Hashirama Senju el conocido primer Hokage de Konoha mirando con mucho dolor a su enemigo.

El siguiente es otro sujeto de cabellera oscura algo mas puntiaguda, el mismo tipo de armadura pero a diferencia sus grabados eran diferentes ademas los ojos del sujeto eran color rojo sangre, con una extraña forma dentro de sus ojos, llevaba una katana enfundada en su cintura y un Gunbai en su espalda, el era Uchiha Madara el supuesto traidor de su clan mirando a su rival pre-destinado con fervor

Así que hemos llegado a esto no... madara... -Hashirama miraba con mucha lastima al ver a su rival también como su propio mejor amigo- planeas destruir nuestro sueño solo por unas tonterías, realmente no hay ninguna forma de que esto termine sin que luchemos amigo?- le pregunta el Senju a su adversario-

-al escucharle el uchiha comienza a reír fuertemente mientras mira a su rival- deberías saberlo ya hashirama, esto terminara con la muerte tuya, mi deseo de conseguir paz es mas que solo conseguirla en ese pequeño pueblo, es conseguirla para todo el mundo, un mundo sin dolor y yo Uchiha madara soy el elegido para traer ese maravilloso mundo-en eso el mismo uchiha pone posición de pelea- si quieres, por nuestra relación en el pasado puedo hacer esto rápido y sin dolor o podemos simplemente dar una ultima danza, que dices mi viejo amigo?

-Hashirama pone pose de combate sin decir mas, su expresión cambia a una seria mientras que madara se lanza encima de madara para dar un intercambio en taijutsu, ya luego de unos minutos intercambiando golpes y patadas ambos retroceden nuevamente y se miran-

-Madara con algunos raspones ríe desquiciadamente- perfecto hashirama así tienen que ser nuestros combates, dar a demostrar que somos los mas poderosos del mundo y así cuando termine contigo podre avanzar otro paso mas hacia la verdadera paz-en eso madara de corta levemente el pulgar y haciendo un sello rápido de manos mientras le pega al suelo dice- _**Kushiyose no Jutsu!(Jutsu de Invocación) -**_ en eso una gran pantalla de humo aparece en el campo haciendo aparecer un gran zorro de color naranja, unos ojos rojos con el sharingan en ellos y con un gran rugido, manda lejos a hashirama mientras el senju ve con horror la invocación de su rival-

Maldición madara! -grita fuertemente- como te has atrevido a usar a esta bestia -en eso el mismo da un gran salto hacia atrás, intentando evitar un zarpaso lanzado por el biju en contra de el- esto no puede quedarse así, esa bestia terminara conmigo si empieza a atacarme junto a madara -en eso comienza a hacer sellos de manos- _**Mokuton: Mokuryu no Jutsu(Estilo Madera: Jutsu Dragón de Madera)-**_ y en ese momento atrás del senju un enorme dragón de madera se lanza en contra del biju enterrando sus fauces en el cuello de la bestia en eso el senju aplica otra secuencia de sellos de manos- _**Mokuton: Moku bushin no Jutsu(Estilo Madera: Jutsu con de madera) -**_ y así 5 clones del senju aparecen y atrás de ellos aparecen otros 5 dragones mas lanzándose contra el biju-

-Madara al ver eso reacciona rápidamente parándose en la cabeza del biju, en eso tomando el gunbai de su espalda lanza un golpe al dragón que había tomado a su bestia así liberando, en eso el mismo libera una gran cantidad de chakra de manera que ese mismo chakra empieza a envolver al biju dándole una extraña armadura de color entre azul y negro y luego el mismo biju comienza a cargar chakra en su boca tomando del entorno tanto chakra normal como uno de color rojizo mientras ambos se juntaban el uchiha hacia un sello de manos- _**Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu(Estilo de fuego: Jutsu Gran Bola de fuego)**_ \- en eso desde su boca sale una gran bola de fuego hacia los otros dragones que había lanzado el senju, y lo mas increíble que esa misma bola de fuego pudo eliminar tanto los clones como los dragones, el original senju da un gran salto para evadir tal letal llama lanzada por el uchiha mientras el zorro con armadura seguía reuniendo mas chakra para luego apuntar la esfera de un tamaño enorme al senju y la dispara a una gran velocidad-

(Ohh maldición!) -decía hashirama mentalmente, mientras veía esa abominación acercarse- (si recibo eso no la voy a contar, tengo que emplearme a fondo o madara realmente acabara conmigo!) -y así como se acercaba esa bola de energía, el mismo senju da un fuerte aplauso que causa un gran estruendo en eso el mismo su chakra comienza a aumentar abruptamente y de eso ciertas marcas aparecen en la cara del senju dando una nueva gran apariencia, luego el hace una nueva secuencia de sellos- **_Senpō Mokuton: Shin Sūsenju(Arte Sabia de la Madera: Varios miles manos de la Madera)_** -y en eso una gran cantidad de manos o mejor dicho puñetazos se lanzan en contra de la esfera lanzada por el biju, en eso se detona una grandisima explosión y una gran cantidad de manos se lanzan encima del biju siendo golpeado varias veces mientras la armadura que lo cubría se desaparecía, en eso el biju sale disparado mientras que madara se lanza contra las manos volviendo nuevamente a activar su armadura, solo que esta vez el mismo se la equipa apareciendo una gran figura armada, y así mismo el dice _**Susanoo**_ -en eso la gran figura comienza a atravesar las manos mientras la gran figura se acerca al senju y lo embiste a toda potencia mientras ambos dicen- **HASHIRAMA/MADARA -** y por consiguiente se ve a la distancia una gran explosión-

Luego de un par de horas en combate se ve a un madara arrodillado en el suelo, completamente agotado con su armadura completamente rota junto a hashirama que estaba aun de pie gracias al Senjutsu, pero respirando con gran dificultad.

Madara por favor termina con esta tontería-hashirama le ruega a su amigo dándole nuevamente una mirada llena de tristesa- ya no te queda mas chakra y e sellado al zorro en un domo de madera que impide que pueda ser controlado por ti, ya no tienes mas cartas así que porfavor amigo mio, terminemos con esto y volvamos a konoha ya que aun es tiempo de que arreglemos estos problemas-mientras le estrechaba la mano el senju al uchiha tratando de que deje esa idea-

-Madara lo miraba detenidamente, y con un movimiento leve de su mano rechaza al senju y le dice- no creas que aun has ganado hashirama, normalmente este seria mi fin puesto que sabia que tu Senjutsu te daría la ventaja en el combate -en eso el uchiha se ríe de manera maniática mientras el senju quedaba confundido al ver a su amigo, en eso el uchiha se levantaba con dificultad mientras veía al senju- así que tengo un plan de respaldo, uno en el que te mostrara que hasta la misma suerte esta de mi lado, la misma que me premio con esta pequeña herramienta -en eso lentamente saca de su ropa un collar con una roca muy peculiar -y esta pequeña herramienta me dará la victoria hashirama, **Joya de Yasanaki**! -en eso la pequeña piedra lanza una increíble onda de chakra absorbiendo todo tipo de chakras alrededor, quitando el domo donde estaba el biju atrapado y así la misma bestia se lanza rápidamente al senju dándole un golpe con una de sus colas mandándolo lejos, luego el zorro cae debido al efecto de la roca mientras madara mira asombrado como la joya le permitió no solo romper el senjutsu sino tomar el chakra y administrarlo a el mismo, e incluso tomar el del biju ya que el sabia que ese tipo de chakra era muy dañino pero parece que la joya le permite filtrarlo en eso mira donde salio disparado hashirama- parece que aun tengo energías para otro baile amigo mio, pero tu tienes la misma energía para seguir esta danza?

-En eso salia un hashirama muy cansado, se lamentaba el hecho de haberle dado esa oportunidad a su amigo, el tenia un objeto tan raro que absorbió todo el chakra senjutsu y parece que lo filtro para que el lo pudiera usar, lo peor es que el mismo tiene sus reservas bajas y no parece que pueda volver a activar el senjutsu, en eso el senju saca su espada preparándose para un nuevo combate uno que ahora el tiene las de perder y no debe ya intentar salvarlo, es matar o morir, en eso sale disparado hacia madara intentando darle un corte con su espada-

Ja! que sucede Hashirama, acaso ya no tienes ganas de hablar?-en eso el uchiha desenfunda su espada para recibir al senju debido a que su gunbai lo había perdido durante el combate, así que se embarcan en un duelo de Kenjutsu, dándose espadados de par en par, ambos recibiendo cortes y estocadas, por una parte madara mostraba una sonrisa ya que su plan había funcionado y veía a su rival desesperado, tenia su victoria casi completada, mientras que el senju estaba agotado y desesperado, cada intercambio lo debilitaba mas y el plan de su enemigo fue brillante tenia que admitirlo, nunca pensó que el mismo usaría su propio poder en su contra, forzarlo para que se confiara y luego usar esa extraña joya para robarle el chakra y por ende estaba pagando el precio, pero ahora sabia que el ya no le quedaban cartas y con el biju fuera de combate solo quedaba terminar la batalla incluso si el mismo sabia que tenia las de perder, iba a asegurarse de que su rival no ganara tampoco-

-Y así nuevamente pasaron varias horas en donde ahora los papeles se invertían, se veía un hashirama realmente cansado y herido, con múltiples cortes en el cuerpo, mientras que su rival no estaba mejor pero aun así estaba con un mejor estado que el, en eso madara camina lentamente para terminar el combate- debo admitir hashirama que este a sido el mejor baile que e tenido y creo que si hubieras jugado mejor tus cartas tal vez esto no ubiera pasado, pero este baile terminara acá-en eso el comienza a cargar chakra en su espada y luego lanza una estocada hacia su cuello- con esto terminara esta batalla, **HASHIRAMA!**

-en eso el senju mira a su rival y con lo ultimo de sus fuerzas desvía la gran estocada que iba hacia el cuello hacia su hombro, al recibirla grita de dolor, el uchiha se asombra por la obstinación de su rival, mientras el senju lo mira fijamente mientras le habla-debo decir... que realmente te la pensase madara... -en eso hashirama aprovechando que el uchiha estaba desprevenido toma el mismo collar que tenia el en su cuello y lo lanza para que se estrelle lejos del combate, en eso madara al reaccionar, mueve la katana para hacer una gran herida en el hombro al senju, el senju apretaba los dientes por el dolor mientras pateaba al uchiha para poder conseguir un poco de terreno y en lo que se separaban madara enfurecido por la acción de su rival, prepara otra vez el jutsu característico de su clan- **Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu -** el pobre senju recibe la bola de fuego casi a quema ropa mientras madara reía maniaticamente, pero olvido lo obstinado de su rival y sin darse cuenta el confiado uchiha el senju atraviesa la bola de fuego recibiendo enormes quemaduras en el proceso mientras que con la espada que supuestamente tenia clavada en su hombro estaba en su mano buena, dándole un gran corte en el estomago a su rival uchiha haciéndolo rugir de dolor mientras el senju caía al piso totalmente adolorido, manteniéndose a penas despierto debido al gran dolor recibido por las quemaduras, aun así el uchiha no estaba de mejor manera puesto que el corte fue limpio y letal, por inercia ponía su mano haciendo presión para que sus intestinos no salgan de su lugar mientras que con su mano misma comienza a usar chakra de fuego para cauterizar la gran herida provocada por su rival mientras lo miraba con mucha ira y odio- maldita sea... no te puedes morir de una maldita vez... -en eso madara cae encima del senju haciendo rugir de dolor al pobre mientras le daba una mordida en el hombro bueno para que de una maldita vez no se mueva mas, pero no esperaba recibir el mismo una mordida del mismo hashirama mientras le decía-no perderé madara... protegeré nuestro sueño... mi sueño...-ambos estaban cada vez mas muertos que vivos, sentían la muerte venir y tanto el como madara no iban a dar su brazo a torcer, por lo que en un ultimo intento solo estaban dándose mordiscos ya que no tenían mas fuerzas para poder hacer algo mas y así continuaron por un buen rato-

* * *

 **3 Semanas Después: Hospital de Konoha**

* * *

 **MADARA! -** es un grito que da a todo pulmón el pobre Hashirama Senju que luego de una batalla mortal contra su rival, ahora el se veía todo vendado y a su lado su pequeña nieta Tsunade llorando a su lado al ver que había despertado, tanto de tristeza de ver a su abuelo así, como de alegría de ver que logro superar a la muerte, ella pega un grito- **TODOS! EL ABUELO A DESPERTADO! -** y así todo los que habían escuchado entraron disparados a la habitación, su hermano Tobirama Senju, su esposa Mito Uzumaki, su pequeña nieta Tsunade y muchas mas personas llorando de la emoción de ver al hokage despierto, en eso el hokage reconoce al grupo y luego de unos momentos de estar impactado pregunta- que sucedió?...

Eso quisiéramos saber Nii-San -le responde su hermano- temíamos lo peor cuando vimos tanto a ti como a madara en el suelo y al ver que a penas tenian vida, trajimos a ambos a toda velocidad a la aldea-le respondía su hermano dándole detalles de la situación, como las complicaciones de mantenerlos vivos en mas de una ocasión- cuando dije que quería ser el siguiente hokage, no era para que me intentaras dar el liderazgo tan pronto nii-san

-Hashirama ríe levemente, mientras gruñe por la cantidad de heridas-pues... madara saco mas de lo que pensé que tenia-decía mientras miraba alrededor- ahora díganme donde esta ese bastardo que necesito volver a emparejar el marcador-hablaba Hashirama con su característica carisma, mientras veia alrededor como algo había pasado y pregunta mientras el se imagina lo peor- donde... esta madara?... que paso con madara?... **DONDE ESTA MADARA?!**

En eso su esposa mito, lo ve y con mucha tristeza le dice- querido... madara no logro resistir las heridas causadas por el combate, el ha fallecido...-al escuchar eso el senju queda en shock mientras aun con sus heridas tomaba a su esposa de los hombros mientras intenta mantener el dolor a raya-querida... dime que no es verdad, ese maldito no pudo morir por algo tan patético como esas heridas...-forcejeaba con mucha dificultad a su esposa- dime que solo es una mala broma, no me molestare querida...-en eso aumenta el forcejeo, mientras la uzumaki intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no llorar mas y a su vez lo veía con una mirada vacía y eso le preocupaba mas, el senju nuevamente pregunta- porfavor mito, dime...-en eso comienzan a caerle lagrimas- dime que sigue vivo ese idiota... porfavor-al ver mito a hashirama en ese estado ella no logra evitar sus lagrimas y empieza a llorar mientras intenta forzarle la verdad al pobre senju que de cierta forma intentaba alejarse de la realidad, en eso Tobirama responde de manera tajante-no nii-san... madara no soporto las heridas provocadas en el combate y termino muriendo al siguiente día de que ambos llegaran a konoha, la verdad a pasado ya un mes desde que el fue ya sepultado- y en eso hashirama suelta a su esposa debido a que el dolor le gano y todos asustados lo tomaron y con cuidado lo recostaron nuevamente en su cama, mientras el miraba a todos y les decía con una mirada vacía en sus ojos- porfavor... quisiera estar solo...-en eso la gente alrededor de el asiente y le dan la privacidad que pedía, en el lapso de unos segundos se escuchaba a hashirama, por primera vez en su vida desde que el tenia conciencia llorar de una manera tan triste, los que oían sus llantos de pena no podían evitar que sus ojos lagrimasen al ver a su hokage tan fuerte y decidido ser tan vulnerable, pero algunos comprendían ya que sabían que el Senju era una persona muy amable con todos, y saber que su mejor amigo y rival había perecido lo llenaba de dolor, el quería salvarlo del camino que estaba siguiendo y se esforzó con todo lo que tenia, pero todo había sido en vano ya que el estaba muerto, al menos eso todos pensaban-

* * *

 **1 Semana Mas Tarde : Cementerio de Konoha**

* * *

-En un hermoso día soleado podemos ver al senju ya sin vendas debido a su gran resistencia mirando una tumba mientras sostenía en su mano izquierda una botella pequeña de sake y en la derecha unas pequeñas copas-y así es como todo a terminado eh? madara... -mientras agachaba su mirada para ver la tumba de su primer amigo- créeme que si me hubieras pedido ayuda, en vez de intentar hacer las cosas solo, estoy seguro que podría haberte ayudado o nose... quizás entenderte mejor-en eso el se sienta al frente de la tumba mientras se sirve en la copa un poco de sake- ahora tendré que dirigir a la gente para que tengamos la paz y espero que en donde estés te sientas feliz de la victoria que tuviste-en eso el senju bebe la copa de sake de golpe, mientras toca una parte de su cara que a quedado con una marca de quemadura desde su lado derecho bajando hasta su hombro- maldito bastardo, te atreviste a irte con la victoria, pero quizás cuando yo deje este mundo pueda pedirte la revancha en el otro lado-en eso el sonríe levemente mientras vierte el resto del sake en la tumba al frente de el, luego el se levanta y mira nuevamente la tumba- es hora de cumplir mis obligaciones amigo, vendré cuando tenga tiempo, hasta luego madara-en eso el senju comienza a retirarse mientras el sol pega a la tumba del único hombre en ese momento que había logrado darle el sabor de la derrota al hombre conocido como el Shinobi mas Fuerte-

Así los años nuevamente han pasado y los eventos como la primera guerra shinobi, la caída del primer hokage como el ascenso al segundo hokage Tobirama Senju, el ascenso de Sarutobi como tercer hokage y la muerte de Tobirama mas adelante, la segunda guerra shinobi, la tercera guerra shinobi hasta llegar a un momento en la historia, donde el tercero entrega el sombrero de hokage al siguiente ninja, su nombre es Minato Namikaze, un ninja que hizo una gran fama en la tercera gran guerra ninja derribando una gran cantidad de ninjas de Iwagakure y repeliendo un ataque de los ninjas de Kumogakure y así obteniendo su nombre en las batallas como el Rayo Amarillo de Konoha y recibiendo su posición como el ninja mas fuerte de su generación como el sombrero del Hokage, así junto a su esposa kushina uzumaki, una hermosa kunoichi de cabellos rojizos proveniente del clan uzumaki el cual fue casi exterminado en las guerras anteriores debido a un ataque combinado entre Kirigakure, Iwagakure y Kumogakure, al ir a su clan aliado los senjus en konoha ella fue instruida como una kunoichi y con el paso de los años volverse una mujer poderosa en esos lados, obteniendo su titulo como el Habanero Sangriento de konoha y no solo eso sino que la única que logro ponerle el collar al cuarto hokage.

Su relación fue de compañeros a pareja y de pareja a casados, en donde una gran ceremonia se dio a la linda pareja tanto como el namikaze cumpliendo sus obligaciones como esposo y hokage, y su esposa la uzumaki mientras lo animaba y apoyaba en su nueva residencia, asi el tiempo avanzaba y luego de una reunión entre amigas, como una esposa uzumaki ella decidió traer a la siguiente generación al mundo, cosa que el namikaze termino varios días con dolores por la gran resistencia de su esposa en el acto y como toda acción tiene consecuencias el medico un día le dio la maravillosa noticia a la pareja de que serian en un tiempo mas adelante padres, padres de 3 hijos, cosa que sorprendió a la uzumaki y desmallo al namikaze, que durante muchas semanas el grupo de amigos del namikaze le habían dado un nuevo apodo, el ninja que "Apunta y dispara" cosa que hacia poner al pobre hokage rojo de la vergüenza, así nueve meses pasaron.

* * *

 **Lugar Privado: Aldea de Konoha**

* * *

Se puede ver a la uzumaki en estos momentos que parecía un globo a punto de estallar, se le veía el dolor de llevar en el vientre a sus hijos, pero eso era opacado solo por la felicidad de saber que pronto vería sus 3 pequeños a los cuales ellos llamaron Mito en honor a la esposa del primer hokage, Menma por elección de ella misma y Naruto en honor al primer libro escrito del maestro de su esposo -en eso una hermosa mujer de cabellos dorados con ojos color café con una marca pequeña en su frente de forma de diamante color violeta, y una figura envidiable puesto que ella no era una niña de unos pocos años sino era ya toda una mujer mayor, ella camina mientras mira a la uzumaki sentada mientras acariciaba su estomago, ella le dice- Valla kushina, quien diría que los que te molestaban diciéndote tomate tendrían la razón y que te convertirías en uno en algún momento de tu vida -reía la senju mientras la uzumaki se ponía como una fiera levantándose abruptamente para luego quejarse por su inflado estomago- cállate anciana...-en eso la senju solo reía mas mientras que en unos momentos ella se ponía algo seria para tomar a kushina en sus hombros y sentarla nuevamente- tomatelo con calma kushina, pronto comenzaremos y créeme que necesitaras mucho de tu fortaleza para poder resistir lo que se viene-mirándole fijamente a la uzumaki que se tranquiliza al ver el profesionalismo de la senju, en eso ella siente un fuerte dolor mientras cae un liquido al suelo haciendo que la senju mire seriamente- parece que es el momento... **NECESITO AL EQUIPO DE INMEDIATO, Y ALGUIEN AVISE A MINATO QUE YA COMENZAREMOS** -en eso un ninja con mascara de perro asiente y de un segundo desaparece para avisar al hokage-

Minato es un hombre fuerte, tanto físico como mentalmente, pero en estos momentos el ninja mas poderoso de su generación esta literalmente desesperado por la situación peculiar, dicen que los hombres tienen una forma diferente cada uno para tomar el parto de su mujer y la espera es especial en cada uno, algunos fuman, algunos comen y beben, algunos simplemente no pueden quedarse quietos, y el termino haciendo todas esas cosas mientras intenta meterse en la cabeza que todo estará bien, que todo va a salir bien y de golpe el ninja con mascara llega y antes que pueda decir algo el hokage lo invade preguntándole- **QUE PASO?!** -mientras agita hacia adelante y atrás al pobre ninja con mascara, en eso el ninja se le cae la mascara revelando... otra mascara? algo mas pequeña- Sensei cálmese porfavor-responde el ninja mientras es agitado- Tsunade-sama esta preparando todo para que ellos vengan al mundo ahora solo es cosa de esperar-el ninja intenta tranquilizar al hokage mientras el detiene su forcejeo y mira al ninja- esta bien kakashi... es que esto es tan nuevo para mi... y realmente estoy muy nervioso-le sonreía al ninja mientras el otro asentía-tal vez debería llamar a sus amigos sensei, Fugaku-sama, Hizashi-sama y Hiashi-sama ya han experimentado esto y ellos podrían ofrecer una mejor solución -en eso minato suspira mientras responde- pues ellos me dieron vagas respuestas, e intentado comer y termine vomitando casi mis intestinos, e fumado lo cual me a dado un terrible sabor en la boca, e intentado hacer algún juego mental-mientras le hace ver alrededor que tiene una gran cantidad de juegos para pasar el rato, desde rompecabezas hasta domino- lo que me a dado un terrible dolor de cabeza, e dado tantas vueltas a la aldea que harían pasar vergüenza a Guy-al escuchar eso kakashi le cae una gota estilo anime- y ya nose que mas hacer -en eso el se recuesta en el sofá de su oficina solo para suspirar, así kakashi intenta consolar al hombre que no solo a sido su maestro, sino su segundo padre a través de este momento tan complicado y en eso escuchan un terrible grito- **MINATO NAMIKAZE JURO QUE ME PAGARAS EL DOLOR QUE ME ESTAS CAUSANDO EN ESTOS MOMENTOS, MALDITO BASTARDO!** -se escuchaba a una kushina gritando con gran ira mientras puja trayendo al mundo a sus pequeños, mientras que los hombres al otro lado y los que hacían guardia alrededor de el lugar temblaban de miedo, sobre todo el pobre hokage que se juraba hacerse la vasectomia si es que lograba sobrevivir la ira de su violenta esposa-

Así a la siguiente hora, el hokage armado con su equipo ninja caminaba para ver a su esposa mientras algunos ninjas alrededor lo veían como caminando hacia su ejecución, acompañado de su perro fiel kakashi atrás de el para ver como había terminado todo, tenia la esperanza que todo haya salido bien y al entrar a la habitación de su esposa ve lo que el podría considerar lo mas maravilloso del mundo, su amada y hermosa esposa con 3 pequeñitos, dos rubios y una pelirroja, el namikaze se acercaba lentamente mientras todo lo de el temblaba de la emoción y en eso toma a uno de los niños mientras pequeñas lagrimas caen de sus ojos, el ríe mientras sin dejar de llorar, daba gracias a todas las deidades conocidas por el hermoso regalo recibido, kushina entre enojada y feliz le sonríe con mucho cansancio y tanto Tsunade como kakashi se retiraban dándole sus felicidades a la familia y la nueva generación de Namikaze/Uzumaki, aun que pronto no disfrutarían puesto que un ninja con una mascara de color anaranjada veía con malicia a la nueva familia-

* * *

 **Centro de la aldea: Aldea de Konoha - 30 Minutos después del nacimiento de bebes (Minato PDV)**

* * *

Y así como lo temía a pasado lo peor, de una manera u otra una persona se entero del embarazo de Kushina que tanto esfuerzo me tome en ocultar y lo peor de todo, atravesó todo el perímetro eliminando a los ninjas alrededor, derribo a Kakashi y a Tsunade y rapto a los niños solo para distraerme de su verdadero plan, tomar la bestia sellada de mi esposa.

Lo peor de todo es que cuando me e dado cuenta había sido tarde, el bastardo dejo moribunda a mi esposa por quitarle a la bestia al recién dar a luz, tenia no solo planeado distraerme haciéndole daño a mi familia y amigos, ahora el enmascarado ninja avanzo hacia la aldea y libero al zorro en medio del lugar solo para causar pánico, presiento que esto no es un plan de otra aldea sino una venganza personal, puesto que no veo la necesidad de atacar la aldea si puedo tomar al biju y correr, eso seria lo lógico así que este tipo quiere destruir la aldea con el zorro.

Así es que termino enfrentandome con el sujeto, y debo admitir que su habilidad es molesta, nunca pensé encontrar a alguien que tenga tal habilidad en Ninjutsu Espacio/Tiempo puesto que cada vez que intente atacarlo el se hacia intangible, estuve varios minutos intentando darle un golpe mientras trato de evitar los suyos, temo que tenga una trampa y no tengo el tiempo para un plan mas elaborado ya que a diferencia de el, cada minuto que paso luchando lo pago con las vidas que caen por culpa del zorro en la aldea -aprieto los puños en frustración- , en eso comienzo mi plan improvisado y por un golpe de suerte puedo marcarlo para así poner la balanza a mi favor, luego de unos segundos comienzo a ganar el intercambio dándole un _**Rasengan**_ con ayuda del _**Hiraishin**_ en su espalda y le quito el control usado en el zorro, esto pone en frustración al sujeto pero me dice que esto no a acabado y desde su cabeza se comienza a distorsionar el espacio para luego desaparecer completamente, eso me alivia pero solo quita un problema y es el que mi enemigo escapo dejando al zorro liberado y eso conlleva a mi siguiente problema, mi esposa no sobrevivirá si no sello nuevamente al zorro dentro de ella y no creo que el coopere para poder volverlo a sellar.

Y como creí, el maldito zorro al ser liberado del control del enmascarado en vez de intentar razonar, rápidamente comienza a correr lejos de la dirección de la aldea y eso me da un alivio ya que las vidas de las personas están a salvo, en eso hago un _**Kushiyose no Jutsu**_ e invoco a mi amigo Gamabunta para que me ayude a sellar al zorro nuevamente en mi esposa, rogándole a Rikudou que ella soporte el tener sellada a la bestia nuevamente, en eso el zorro empieza a atacar a Gamabunta y lamentablemente mi compañero recibe un golpe bajo del biju desapareciendo, maldigo el hecho que mi invocación no le durara ni un minuto al zorro y cuando comenzaba nuevamente a correr el zorro cerca de donde se origino la batalla entre el primer hokage y su rival, el lugar conocido como el Valle del Fin, con 2 grandes estatuas representando al uchiha y al senju en eso el zorro avanza sin importarle nada, y derrepente una gigantesca onda de chakra golpea el lugar, el golpe fue inesperado y tanto el zorro como yo, caímos al suelo de golpe, yo sentí como si me hubieran arrancado el alma mientras el zorro se le veía completamente aturdido, con las colas bajas mostrando... debilidad?, sea lo que haya sido eso me a dado las esperanzas de poder salvar a mi esposa y con dificultad tomo dos pastillas de mi bolsillo y las trago de golpe para poder moverme, mi chakra se recupera momentáneamente, se que no tengo mucho tiempo y tengo que volver a sellar a esta bestia a mi esposa sea como sea.

En eso hago un sello de manos y comienzo a teletransportarme con mi ninjutsu estrella, traigo a mi esposa que tenia a nuestros hijos en sus manos, a tsunade que estaba manteniendola viva en estos momentos a kakashi quien ayudaba a tsunade con ninjutsu medico y a sarutobi quien estaba defendiendo la aldea del zorro mientras luchaba con el enmascarado, les explico vagamente lo que a pasado mientras que realizo los preparativos para re-sellar el zorro a kushina, lo cual Tsunade impide puesto que dice que si lo intentamos ella moriría por la carga del re-sellado y mientras nuestras opciones se iban agotando, tomo una difícil decisión y les digo mi idea, lo cual kushina muy furiosa me dice que si estaba loco, los otros me miran con mucho asombro para dar tal loco plan, el sellar al biju separadamente entre sus hijos y darle una pequeña parte del zorro a kushina para que ella se estabilizara, yo respondo que es la mejor opción y para completarla digo algo mas loco, el usar el sello de la parca que es el único sello que podría lograr tal hazaña y sin dar tiempo a reproches comienzo la secuencia de sellos mientras kushina lloraba para que me detuviera, ella sabia lo que significaba hacer ese sello, su aprendiz kakashi miraba a su maestro con lagrimas en sus ojos pero el no tenia ni la fuerza para detenerlo ya que el sabia que el ama su aldea mas que su vida y suspirando comienza a ayudar, tsunade tampoco estaba en mejor situación que el, puesto que ella vio el horror de perder a sus seres queridos en la guerra y no quería seguir perdiendo mas pero en estos momentos no quedaba otra opción y comienza a ayudarle también, hiruzen suspiraba por la horrible situación y comienza a ayudar a minato, pero kushina me rogaba que no lo hiciera, sabia que ella no estaba tan unida a la aldea como los otros sujetos puesto que ella nació en otro lugar, me imploraba que buscara otra manera que aun había tiempo ella no quería perderme puesto que eso conlleva de usar ese sello y lo mas preocupante es que eso la agitaba demasiado para su ya mala salud así que tsunade sin preguntar noquea a mi esposa, mientras ella pierde el conocimiento le digo perdóname, kushina porfavor cuida a los niños y recuerda que siempre te ame.

Ya no queda mas tiempo y comienzo a hacer el ninjutsu que tomara mi vida por la seguridad de la de mi aldea, en eso digo _**Fūinjutsu: Shiki Fūjin (Jutsu de sellado: Sello del Shinigami)**_ y comienzo a sentir que el chakra que recupere por las píldoras de hace un rato se me desaparecía, en eso siento como si alguien me diera chakra y veo que a mi espalda esta un cansado hiruzen dándome el chakra para poder completar el Fiunjutsu, le agradezco con un gesto mientras arriba de mi aparece una figura enorme de apariencia espectral, esa figura nos ve a todos y luego comienzo a recibir otro drenaje y la figura comienza a cambiar, cambiando la figura de casi 4 metros que antes había aparecido a una figura mas humana, una del tipo femenina con un físico de reloj de arena, un cabello muy parecido a su forma anterior pero con una mascara que cubre su cara y unas luces a través de los ojos de ella y a diferencia del anterior tipo espectral esto se veía complementarte diferente dándole una presencia mas... divina? aun así la figura comienza a decender mirándonos a todos como si nuestras almas fueran juzgadas por la intensidad que ella mostraba, comienza a caminar alejándose levemente del grupo y en una parte del suelo toma lo que a penas se ve como una pequeña joya de color azul marino mientras la miraba detenidamente.

* * *

 **En ese mismo instante - (PDV Shinigami)**

* * *

(Esto es inesperado) -mientras mira al grupo confundido e impactado- (mi sirviente me a dicho que vio una de las almas que se me a escapado en este lugar luego de todos estos años, es increíble que yo tenga que hacer acto de presencia, pero si no fuera por que ya tengo quejas con ese tal Madara y ese Orochimaru, sin contar ese Hidan y ese Kakuzu todos ellos y sus técnicas para poder escapar de nuestras manos) -maldice la deidad al recordar esos seres inferiores- (claro uno piensa que al llevar a tantas personas al otro mundo durante tantos años nos hace mantener un gran margen de profesionalismo no? pues es incluso peor cuando se nos escapa uno y aparte que no tenemos forma de involucrarnos en el destino de los humanos a menos que nos invoquen, no podemos poner manos en el asunto eso llevo que mi grupo en el otro mundo sea la burla en mi sector, me a dado tantos problemas en papeleo y reuniones pidiendo mi reemplazo y yo deseperadamente dia tras dia buscaba una solución a este problema, hasta que uno de mis queridos sirvientes me a dicho que el primer tipo había sido encontrado, entonces yo misma force la invocación para ser intercambiada por mi sirviente y así ver la situación con mis propios ojos -miro al grupo nuevamente el cual se ve a una tsunade gruñendo su figura privilegiada, a un minato muy sonrojado por la poca ropa que portaba y un kakashi con un hiruzen con 2 hemorragias nasales evitando a toda costa caer desmallados, rió mientras me concentro en la joya- valla valla, así que mi pequeño guardián estaba en esta pequeña joya atrapado, pues quien diría que te encontrarías sellado y lo mas irónico es que no tengo poder para que dejes este mundo, puesto que la pequeña joya lo impida) -suspiro levemente mientras miro al cielo- (estoy harta de la situación de mi sector y todo por una niña mimada que creyó que el chakra era suyo y al intento tomarlo, termino sellada por sus propios hijos que se pusieron en su contra cuando su patético control sobre el chakra se le fue de las manos) -En eso una hermosa mujer que había sido sellada estornuda estando dormida- (y su querida voluntad, si esa patética sombra que logro sellar a este idiota sin saber que a llevado un cambio total al destino de este mundo, tal vez como ellos no saben sobre esta joya, yo podría jugarme un seguro para que en el futuro este pequeño guardián me ayude con los asuntos de este mundo) -en eso comienzo a darle una pequeña porción de mi energía y la joya de un azul zafiro cambia a un verde esmeralda- (esto mantendrá tu vida un tiempo mas mi querido guardián, estate agradecido de poder ayudar a esta hermosa diosa y en un futuro tráeme a esos inmortales y yo misma te daré lo que mas deseas) -en eso comienzo a caminar lentamente hacia el grupo mientras tomo una pequeña daga de mi cintura- (necesito hacer esto de manera bien, puesto que ya cambie el destino del mundo con mis acciones y mas de ellas, conllevan a mas papeleo en mi mundo) -en eso divido el chakra del zorro como se me fue invocada, pero en vez de hacerle caso al namikaze hago otro tipo de distribución dándole 3 colas a la pequeña niña pelirroja, 3 colas a uno de los rubios , 2 colas a la uzumaki desmallada y 1 cola aparte de el alma del zorro al ultimo rubio, haciendo que todo el lugar brille, en eso la pelirroja mayor comienza a recomponerse de su fatigado estado mientras que al niño rubio que tiene el alma del zorro le salen unas pequeñas marcas como de bigotes, en eso rio mientras toco con un dedo las mejillas del bebe mientras miro lo lindo que se ve con esas marcas, dando agitación a todos- (bien con esto bastara y ahora necesito ligar este collar y mi plan sera realizado con éxito!) -tomo el collar que tenia en mis manos y se lo coloca alrededor del cuello del niño, en eso levemente muevo mi mascara y le doi un beso en la frente al niño- (eso es para la buena suerte mi pequeño naruto) -luego beso el collar mientras me alejo del niño- (y eso es mi adelanto para ti mi pequeño guardián) -miro nuevamente al grupo impactado, y me rio al ver la envidia de los adultos al ver que bese a su pequeño bebe, en eso comienzo a caminar hacia atrás mientras desaparezco del lugar- (esta vez dejare vivir al pobre padre, puesto que normalmente hubieran muerto todos en esta situación y ya que me has dado una solución a mi gran problema yo misma te doi el premio de la vida mientras esa joya se mantenga en su lugar claro esta, el pequeño aditamento durara alrededor de 6 años) -en eso el shinigami desaparece del grupo-.

 **Grupo en el lugar segundos mas tarde**

Que a pasado...? -dice un kakashi asombrado y con dificultad por la perdida de sangre- sensei, aun sigue vivo? -mira a su maestro y pequeñas lagrimas en sus ojos aparecen-

Pues eso parece kakashi -minato mira asombrado la situación, parece que su talento es solo superado por su suerte- creo que podre ver a mis hijos crecer - mientras mira a su familia con una gran sonrisa mientras enormes lagrimas caen de sus ojos- gracias... gracias shinigami -comienza a llorar fuertemente por el alivio recibido, mientras sus compañeros le acompañan, en eso hiruzen mira el collar del pequeño naruto- minato, que piensas de esto -mientras toma el collar levemente haciendo que minato sufra un gran dolor en su pecho que lo hace arrodillarse, haciendo que el anterior hokage deje totalmente lo que hacia mientras mira a su sucesor- que paso minato!

-mientras respira con dificultar intenta responder al anterior hokage- pues parece, que el shinigami si me a cobrado algo, sea lo que le haya echo a ese collar-mientras mira la esmeralda en el cuello a naruto- si es removido acabara conmigo, tal vez es una condición que le haya puesto para que nadie se lo quite, y lo puedo entender puesto que mi hijo tiene el alma del zorro en su cuerpo, quizás la joya permita suprimir a la bestia -intentando dar su hipótesis al Sarutobi mientras el anciano asentía puesto que era la mejor teoría en el momento, en eso un grupo de ninjas se acerca desde la aldea-

Hokage sama! -grita el grupo de ninjas- hemos llegado a dar apoyo -en eso un grupo hace una reverencia al cansado hokage- díganos sus instrucciones! -y en eso el hokage cambia de una actitud de líder mientras mira a sus compañeros con una sonrisa leve- hemos vencido mis ninjas, volvamos a la aldea -al decir eso los ninjas se alegran y refuerzan su admiración por su hokage, en eso comienzan a tomar a todos salvo a naruto que el mismo minato toma en sus manos para ir de vuelta a la aldea-

* * *

 **Al día siguiente : Oficina del Hokage**

* * *

Estas seguro de esta desicion minato? -pregunta el sarutobi con una expresión seria al Namikaze-

Pues me lo he pensado bien, hemos sufrido un ataque justo al momento de que mi esposa daba luz a mis hijos y esto puede ser un plan de alguna aldea enemiga puesto que ya hemos tenido actividad en las fronteras -en eso el hokage le entrega al sarutobi unos informes mostrandole la situación- en estos momentos las aldeas enemigas están atentas a un momento de debilidad nuestra, tenemos que reforzar el clan y unir sus relaciones para que no tengamos conflictos internos así que e decidido devolverte el puesto mientras pido un aislamiento para criar a mi familia hiruzen sama -en eso el namikaze se levanta del asiento del hokage dejando el sombrero y la capa en la mesa- no puedo ayudar al 100% si mi familia lo paga, tengo que cuidarlos y entrenar a mis hijos para controlar a esa bestia así que te pido como el maestro de mi maestro que me reemplaces mientras ayudo a mis hijos y esposa -en eso el namikaze se arrodilla al frente del sarutobi, eso hace al sarutobi suspirar mientras le mira- esta bien minato, te apoyare en lo que dices... pero dime por que dejaras al pequeño naruto mientras te llevas a los demás con kushina -en eso mira el sarutobi seriamente al namikaze- no seria mejor llevarte al niño tambien?

-en eso el namikaze suspira- pues tengo 2 razones para esto hiruzen sama -mientras el sarutobi sin pestañear mira al namikaze para que siga hablando- en estos momentos solo han identificado a naruto como uno de mis hijos mientras menma y mito lograron pasar desapercibidos cuando el grupo ninja nos fue a buscar, ya e hablado con ellos para que sean tu grupo privado de ambus mientras estoy fuera de la aldea así evitare que hayan fugas, otra cosa mas es por la profecía que me contó mi maestro Jiraiya -en eso el sarutobi aprieta los puños de ira mientras el namikaze suspira-

Ese idiota!... para lo unico que sirve es para escribir, puesto que cuando se necesita esta en sus malditas investigaciones -maldice el sarutobi al pobre sabio que dios sabe donde esta-

No diga eso hiruzen-sama -mientras minato intenta calmar al anciano- recuerde que su misión de espía es importante, el no siempre tiene la suerte de poder estar en la aldea debido a eso, ademas es gracias a el que tenemos la información al día de los sectores de la frontera -eso hace que el sarutobi calme su ira contra Jiraiya-

Sabes minato, tu plan no suena tan mal -dándole una pequeña alegría al namikaze- pero que pasara con el pequeño naruto, no tengo que ser un genio para saber que la aldea lo marcara como un demonio mientras tu haces de padre, piensas que el podrá soportar esa carga tan pesada a tan pobre pequeño? -en eso minato queda en shock por la teoría del anterior hokage, aprieta los puños en frustración, puesto que es una teoría posible- no tengo otra idea hiruzen sama, podría poner una ley para que impidan el abuso o el robo de la joya así no tendría problemas con mi vida, y por lo consiguiente hablare antes con mi amigo Fugaku y Hiashi para que me ayuden a cuidar a naruto, puesto que sus esposas son amigas de kushina no darán problemas, ademas pido que deje un mensaje para que vean a naruto como un héroe y no un demonio, yo se que la aldea entenderá -mientras mira al hokage le da una sonrisa leve-

-En eso hiruzen suspira- espero que tengas razón minato, y dime a quien te llevaras? -en eso minato responde- me llevare a Tsunade puesto que se ofreció a que la llevara con nosotros para que kushina este mas estable, también a Shizune puesto que aun no termina su formación con ella y pensaba a kakashi, pero el rechazo diciendo que el cuidaría a naruto para que estuviera mas seguro en la aldea -eso alivia un poco al viejo hokage y luego responde- y dime cuando te iras?

Mañana a media noche al terminar de charlar con las familias de fugaku y hiashi -hiruzen asiente mientras responde con una sonrisa burlona- entonces antes de volver a recibir mi anterior sombrero, me gustaría que terminaras tus vacaciones con buen camino así que quiero que termines el papeleo para que vallas a ver a tus amigos minato, nos vemos -en eso el anciano desaparece de la oficina mientras minato suspira con lastima mientras le da un ultimo combate a su rival eterno-

* * *

 **Portón** **Norte de la aldea de konoha : Media Noche**

* * *

-se puede ver a un pequeño grupo de personas despidiéndose de una familia, kushina llora mientras tsunade y shizune la consuelan diciéndole que es la mejor opción y diciéndole que pronto se volverán a reunirse con naruto, ella suspira mientras mantiene la fe de que su esposo tiene la razón en esta difícil desicion, sus amigos les despiden mientras que las madres miran de una manera decepcionante a la familia por tal elección tomada, al tercer hokage y a kakashi que tiene en sus manos al pequeño con collar-.

Kakashi porfavor protege a naruto-minato mira a kakashi mientras le pone su mano en su hombro- me duele con toda el alma esta desicion pero se que es lo mejor para la aldea, se que ella entenderá, pero por si acaso cuida a naruto

No se preocupe sensei -le mira el peliblanco al rubio- protegeré a su hijo como si fuera mio -mirando con convicción al namikaze haciendo que el se calme-.

Jiraiya-sensei les actualizara nuestra vida por medio de ranas mensajeras mientras cuidamos a los pequeños -el grupo asiente- así que nos vemos amigos míos! -en eso el cuarto hokage, su esposa con sus hijos en sus brazos, la ultima senju y su aprendiz caminan alejándose de la aldea mientras los demás los ven partir-

* * *

 **7 Años mas tarde : Aldea de Konoha día 15 de Octubre**

* * *

-Ha pasado muchos años luego del viaje de la familia Namikaze/Uzumaki, la Senju y la Kato, tanto buenas como la gran ayuda mutua que dieron los clanes Uchiha y Hyuga entre los lideres Fugaku y Hiashi, puesto que cuando salio el nuevo hokage al anterior hubieron muchas disputas en las fronteras las cuales esos clanes se encargaron junto a los otros en colaboración, eso ayudo a un asunto privado que tuvo el clan uchiha debido a que fueron culpados por el asunto del zorro, también arreglaron un asunto muy personal del clan Hyuga puesto que un miembro de los ancianos del clan de ellos estaba lentamente asesinando a la matriarca esposa de Hiashi y madre de una pequeña Hinata y una recién nacida Hanabi , en un punto casi al final de la vida de la matriarca hyuga el mismo Fugaku por ruegos de su esposa Mikoto, hizo un jutsu prohibido de su clan para extender la vida de la matriarca, cosa que hiashi agradeció el gesto profundamente y eso llevo entre la generación de fugaku y hiashi a una mejor relación cosa que a un grupo de ancianos no les gusto para nada, y para mejorar también, eso permitió que la aldea se mantuviera mas unida y por lo siguiente pudieran pasar los problemas que llevaron el ataque del zorro-.

-Pero también hubieron malas noticias, debido a que cuando el tercer hokage tomo el mando el perdió algo de poder dentro de la aldea por el consejo civil, conformado por sus viejos compañeros y debido a que ellos eran como sus amigos no le tomo importancia pagandolo bien caro con algo que minato le había pedido, naruto-.

-Cuando el consejo civil tomo algo de poder luego de 2 años que el grupo Namikaze se retirara, el consejo dio aviso de unas cosas que se guardaron privadamente, como la información del pequeño naruto que en esos momentos estaba en el orfanato cosa que trajo la ira de la gente que había perdido a sus seres queridos en la masacre del zorro, eso hizo que hiruzen tuviera que hacer una ley de rango SS para mantener a naruto y su collar juntos puesto que esa joya era una esmeralda era un imán para los ladrones y puesto que no quería que minato le pasara algo fuera de la aldea, también tuvo que ponerle una correa a su amigo danzo, que al momento de obtener la información intento tomar a naruto para su plan de Raíz, así que luego de muchas reuniones y discusiones entre el grupo shinobi y el grupo civil se determino que naruto seria instruido como un ninja cuando tuviera la edad para asistir a la academia-.

Pero eso a través de los años no impido que la gente que odiaba a naruto por algo que no era responsable no se lo hiciera pagar, con el abuso de la gente en el orfanato y su temprana expulsión de el, mientras que en sus cumpleaños el pobre niño era masacrado sin saber por que, le ofendían diciendo cosas como muerte al demonio y venguemos al hokage, y el pobre niño que a tan corta edad que debía pasar por esto

-Así paso el tiempo para el pobre naruto, pero entre la desesperación surgió su deseo de ser reconocido no por algo raro, sino como alguien así que nunca respondió con ira a sus agresores, quizás si se molestaba , pero nunca los ofendía ni nada, y los pocos que lo atacaban eran brutalmente golpeados por un ambu que lo cuidaba siempre que se pudiera-.

-Se tuvo que arreglar como pudo en su vida, puesto que a sus 4 años de nacer fue expulsado del orfanato que luego el mismo orfanato fue demolido por un molesto hokage, el anciano le dolía en el alma ver al pobre niño con mala nutrición viviendo de la calle asi que el mismo le pidió a kakashi que en ese momento era Inu que guiara a un departamento en un sector seguro en la aldea y lo cuidara, así que el Hatake agradecido por el anciano termino llevando al pequeño naruto a su propio departamento, puesto que era el lugar donde el podría criarlo bien-.

-Naruto agradeció a su abuelo hokage y al ambu que el decía inu y al pasar los años comenzó a decirle kakashi-niisan puesto que el mismo ya era casi su propio hermano cosa que al peliblanco le maravillaba escuchar, el niño vivió con el amor que sus padres le hubieran dado, kakashi se encargo de eso, incluso en las misiones el mismo dejaba un kagebushin para que cuidara al pequeño, no le fallaría a su maestro ni a su nuevo pequeño hermano, el ya había fallado muchas veces en su vida y no lo haría otra vez, y asi lo cuido hasta el fatídico día, el día de su cumpleaños numero 7-.

-Ese horrible día fue el colmo de la ira de la gente de la aldea, hicieron que no solo los civiles sino que hasta los mismos ninjas entre genin y chunin atacaran al pobre departamento en donde estaba el niño, la gente cegada por la ira no permitirían que el supuesto demonio respirara un día mas así que comenzaron una gran revuelta fuera en el departamento de kakashi-.

-El clon de kakashi miraba con un gran dolor en el corazón las acciones de la gente, el realmente respetaba a su maestro por su talento y sabiduría pero tenia que admitir que el había cometido un gravisimo error en dejar a naruto en la aldea y mas confiar que ellos no le harían nada, ahora la vida del pequeño estaba en peligro y la del mismo namikaze debido al collar, el tenia que defender al niño pero era un simple clon contra una tunda furiosa afuera entre civiles y ninjas así que el hakate no le quedo mucha mas opción que escapar con el niño, así que creo un clon adicional y lo transformo en naruto y lo dejo en cama mientras que el levantaba al original y guardaba a gran velocidad una gran cantidad de alimentos por cualquier situación, en eso sale del departamento en un Sunshin no Jutsu evitando asi el enfrentamiento de afuera

-El clon maldecia su suerte, con un naruto aterrado puesto que al salir y avanzar un poco ya había sido descubierto, puesto que entre el grupo de ninjas que lo cazaban habian rastreadores de todo tipo, Aburame, Inuzuka, Hyuga y Uchiha y eso hacia peor toda la maldita situación puesto que como clon no tenia mucho chakra tendría que evadir a la élite rastreadora de konoha, asi que mientras que con lastima veía su departamento ser demolido por la gente el comienza a correr hacia las zonas de entrenamiento para evadir al grupo rastreador mientras que le dice a naruto que todo estará bien, puesto que su niisan lo protegerá haciendo que el niño se tranquilizara por el momento-.

-Y asi pasaron los días, el clon a punta de pastillas de soldado y ninjutsu medico se mantuvo activo durante 4 días y medio, escapando a través de todas las zonas de entrenamiento, escondiendo a naruto y derrotando al grupo que lo seguía con rapidez puesto que aun que ellos fueran a matar el nunca haría daño a sus compañeros de misión, hasta que llego el punto que no podía mas puesto que ya era el limite como Bushin asi que mira a naruto y le entrega un pergamino mientras le dice que corra y no se detenga por nada, naruto llora mientras le dice a su niisan que huyan juntos de la aldea, pero el le dice que es solo un bushin y el original pronto vendrá a rescatarlo, que corra hacia el bosque y no se detenga por nada del mundo ya que el detendrá al grupo restante de gente que los seguía-.

-En eso el niño hace caso al hatake y sale corriendo como puede mientras el clon, se prepara para lanzar un gran jutsu antes de desaparecer y ruega a su original que porfavor se apresure puesto que naruto estará en un peligro muy grande ya que el clon termino en la zona de entrenamiento 44, conocida como el bosque de la muerte, y asi lanzando un gran jutsu de Suiton, seguido de uno de Raiton termina de controlar al ultimo grupo de ninjas rastreadores y con sus pocas fuerzas reza que el original salve a su Ototo y en eso desaparece-.

-Y asi naruto corrió a través del bosque mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos, siempre se preguntaba por que la gente lo odiaba si el no hacia nada malo, la gente lo golpeaba y su niisan lo rescataba y ahora su niisan pagaba el precio, perdió su casa por protegerlo y sin contar la gran persecución que tuvo que resistir, pero el le prometió que lo salvaría asi que siguió corriendo, durante muchas horas hasta que su cuerpo no dio mas y por consiguiente comenzó a caminar lentamente, debía alejarse como dijo su niisan y ya cuando llego el atardecer el vio un rio y con una gran cascada, el rubio se ubiera emocionado puesto que era su primer viaje fuera de la aldea, pero como era perseguido simplemente tomo un poco de agua hasta que vio que había una cueva atrás de la cascada asi que entro y sintió como todas sus fuerzas se iban debido a que el cansancio le había ganado, asi que camino lentamente hasta el fondo de la cueva y se sentó en el suelo mientras comenzaba a llorar por la situación que vivía-.

-Lloraba por el hambre, por el frió y por que lo odiaban, no lo entendía y creyó que nunca lo entendería puesto que nadie le decía nada, ni su abuelo hokage, ni su tío Teuchi ni su hermana Ayame ni su hermano mayor Kakashi, mientras lloraba veía el unico recuerdo de su familia, el collar que le dijo su abuelo que nunca por el mundo se lo quitara, ese collar que estuvo con el por las buenas y por las malas estaba ahí y cada lagrima de sus ojos caía en el, su niisan le decía que sus padres lo veían a través del collar y eso le daba algo de alegría en toda esa catástrofe y luego de unos segundos noto algo que lo sorprendió, el collar había cambiado de color-.

-Ya había pasado a través de los años, su niisan le contó que el collar era de color verde como las hojas de los arboles cuando nació, a sus dos años dijo que el collar cambio de color a naranja como el atardecer del día, luego a sus 5 años el collar nuevamente cambio de color a uno de color amarillo como el sol a medio día y ahora en estos momentos tal vez por la situación vio que el collar era de color rojo como la sangre, eso asusto al niño y asi el decidió descansar aun con hambre y frió-.

* * *

 **Cueva oculta en la Catarata : Media noche**

* * *

-Naruto despierta abruptamente por un gran brillo en su pecho, mirando detenidamente ve que el collar de su familia era un color nuevamente asombrandolo puesto que ya no era rojo, sino un blanco brillante y en eso el collar comienza a desprenderse del cuello del rubio cosa que lo aterra pensando que ahora el collar lo dejaría asi que en un movimiento desesperado toma el collar en sus manos y lo aprieta con fuerza para que fuera lo que fuera que hiciera el collar se detuviera-.

-Pero lamentablemente el collar dio otro gran brillo y se partió en la mitad dando un gran destello que ilumino la cueva como si fuera el mismo día durante unos segundos, eso cegó momentáneamente al pobre niño rubio-

-Al lapso de unos minutos al recuperar la vista, el lugar donde se encontraba el niño que era rodeado de rocas y oscuridad, brillaba con una gran cantidad de artículos que no sabia de donde salieron, desde muchos tipos de joyas, como oro e incluso armas, hasta libros y pergaminos que el conocía por la colección de su niisan (Icha Icha) , pero lo que mas le llamo la atención de todo era la persona tirada en el suelo delante de todas esas cosas de valor, veía un niño no mas grande que el, con una cabellera de color rojo carmesí y unas ropas muy raras que no solo estaban muy rasgadas sino que también eran muy grandes para tan pequeño niño, el niño no solo tenia esas ropas alrededor sino que tenia en su mano un pequeño cuchillo con gemas incrustadas y una hoja de color anaranjado, naruto siendo dominado por su curiosidad se acerca al pobre niño y lo comienza a agitar levemente para ver su reacción-.

-Al sentir el movimiento, el aire y la presencia de alguien el pelirrojo miraba la situación con sus ojos de color zafiro, intenta mirar detenidamente su entorno pero no podía enfocar bien y al paso de unos segundos ve la presencia del niño rubio, el pelirrojo se mira extrañado mientras trataba de hablar pero el rubio no comprendía nada, en eso el pelirrojo comienza a respirar y exaltar sintiendo la extrañes de su cuerpo, mientras dice- yo...donde...estar...

-En eso naruto da un leve gesto de felicidad, tener compañía en esta cueva realmente subía sus ánimos, mientras le responde con rapidez- estamos en una cueva... oculta en una cascada...-en eso el otro chico le pone la palma frente a su cara como diciendo que mas despacio con sus mensajes, el rubio comprende y habla mas lento mientras se presenta- mi nombre es Naruto! y dime cual es tu nombre?

-En eso el pelirrojo mira al nombrado por el mismo naruto, con esa sonrisa zorruna que mostraba al presentarse y sonríe con el mientras el responde- mi nombre... es Kyo... Kyosuke... un placer... Naruto...

* * *

Y listo, con esto termino el primer capitulo de esta historia, espero que la gente que la haya leído le pareciera interesante, como dije en el prologo quise alargar el capitulo hasta que naruto y su ancestro se conocieran, como lo que enfrentaran hasta que kakashi los encuentre puesto que en el siguiente capitulo el ira a buscar a su ototo, la reacciones de la gente y como se desatollaron las personalidades de todos, como un kakashi posesivo, un clan uchiha sin ser presionado por la aldea y un clan hyuga mas comprensivo con sus miembros, asi como el grupo que entrena a los niños y la profecía, espero que les haya gustado como a mi me gusto escribir esta historia, hasta el siguiente capitulo!

* * *

 **(1)** La Joya de Yasanaki en un termino a decir magatana los cuales son abalorios entregados como ofrendas a deidades durante la era Jomon en japón


	3. Capitulo 2 - Una Charla y Un Retorno

Saludos a todos, hoy me e inspirado y me puse a escribir nuevamente para dar el siguiente capitulo, ahora comienza la relación entre el ancestro uzumaki y el pequeño naruto, su desicion al entender la situación del pobre niño y la desicion que tomara para el futuro.

* * *

\- Conversaciones : Deseo comer mas ramen!

\- Acciones : -le da una nalgada a la pelirosa-

\- Expresiones de grito: **SHANNARO!**

\- Pensamientos : (Este libro es una obra de arte!)

\- Bijus : _Saludos Humanos_

\- Pensamientos Bijus _: (Malditas pulgas!)_

\- Ninjutsu : **_Rasengan_**

\- Objetos importantes ** _:_** **Icha Icha N°3 Tropical - La isla de los deseos ocultos**

Con eso podemos comenzar este capitulo y recuerden que a mi no me pertenece naruto, si fuera así... estaría forrado xD

* * *

 **Capitulo 2 - Conversación y Retorno**

* * *

Un placer kyosuke-san -naruto hace una pequeña reverencia al pelirrojo, mientras sonríe levemente-

El.. placer...mio... naruto... -en eso el comienza a ponerse de pie dándose cuenta mas de la situación de su cuerpo, puesto que su estatura y su tono de voz es completamente diferente pero aun asi peculiar, se siente muy cansado pero dado a su combate mortal contra el Otsutsuki y la sombra es mas un milagro que siga vivo, en eso mira al pobre niño rubio y se sorprende de como esta, el rubio a simple vista ve todo el daño físico que tiene, le extraña que tan pequeña criatura tenga tantas marcas de daños, se ve que a caminado mucho de alguna aldea y se le ve una mezcla entre desesperación y esperanza, sea que le pase a este chico es complicado-

-en eso el naruto mira el suelo y da un grito de horror que llama la atención del pelirrojo, naruto se acerca a pasos lentos y toma las 2 partes del collar que estuvo con el toda su vida mientras que con desesperación intenta unir las partes- no... el collar de mis padres... -al parar sus intentos de unir el colla, mira a kyosuke con cólera- esto es tu culpa! mira lo que le has echo al collar de mi familia, ahora ellos se enojaran conmigo por esto!-llamándole la atención al pobre pelirrojo que no entendía la situación-

-En eso Kyosuke mira detenidamente la joya y ahora el pega un gran grito asustando al pequeño naruto- **EL COLLAR DEL FUNDADOR!** -kyosuke toma rápidamente las partes del collar de las manos de naruto mientras intenta desesperadamente unirlas tal cual lo hizo el, en eso esta unos minutos mientras gotas de sudor corren por su frente, naruto mira asombrado como el cambio de personalidad del misterioso pelirrojo elimina la cólera que tenia en contra de el y después de eso comienza a reírse de la situación, kyosuke en tanto con sudor en su frente y con el pulso de un drogadicto sigue tratando de unir el collar sin resultados algunos, en eso se da cuenta del rubio y lo mira con un leve enojo- no debes reírte de las desgracias ajenas naruto...

-en eso naruto se ríe aun con mas fuerza- pero... es que me dio risa todo lo que haces, hasta tu voz se arreglo a lo que era unos minutos antes -en eso kyosuke se da cuenta que su estado y comienza a tocarse por todos lados mientras naruto comienza a verlo de manera rara, en eso pregunta el rubio- que te sucede? acaso estas herido?-en eso naruto se le acerca para ver el estado del pelirrojo-

que diablos... -murmura kyosuke- soy... soy un niño?! -comienza a desesperarse mientras intenta comprender su situación- que carajos me a pasado?!-pone sus manos en su cabeza en forma de desesperación mientras mira a naruto- oie naruto, dime me vez como a un niño o como un viejo? -kyosuke le pregunta a naruto, mientras el rubio lo ve sin entender- a que te refieres?

que si me vez en apariencia como un niño o un anciano? -pregunta nuevamente, naruto responde- pues te veo como un niño como yo, no como un viejo si me lo preguntas -mientras que el pelo rojo lo mira y luego suspira- entonces... e rejuvenecido... acaso... shinigami sama no me quiere en sus tierras? -en eso kyosuke se arrodilla mientras una pequeña lagrima cae de uno de sus ojos- cuanto mas... debo vivir para poder ver a mis seres queridos...-en eso mas lagrimas caen de sus ojos, mientras susurra- amigos...Tsubaki...

-en eso naruto mira la situación presente y siente un dolor en el pecho al ver al pelirrojo en esta situación, el sabe el perder a sus seres queridos y creyendo que tiene los mismos problemas, se acerca lentamente y abrasa a kyosuke mientras acaricia su cabeza, eso sorprende a kyosuke mientras mira a naruto- kakashi-niisan me decía, que cuando el tenia problemas y se sentía mal, mi padre hacia esto para consolarlo -en eso kyosuke se carga a llorar en el pecho del rubio, intentando desahogar sus pesares en el niño y asi pasan unos minutos mientras un rugido pone en guardia al pelirrojo, kyosuke seca sus lagrimas mientras ve que el rugido viene de la persona que lo estaba consolando, se separa de naruto para verlo con una cara tan roja como sus cabellos y por consiguiente comienza a reír avergonzando mas al pobre rubio- no es gracioso... -el dice mientras kyosuke responde riéndose mas- pues para mi si lo es... gracias naruto -kyosuke detiene sus risas y agradece a naruto por el apoyo hace unos momentos- no estaba en mis mejores condiciones, gracias realmente -en eso naruto le da una sonrisa zorruna- no es nada, me alegro que sirviera -en eso otra vez se escucha un rugido de su estomago avergonzandolo, pero también se escucha uno del pelirrojo lo cual lo mira y en eso ambos comienzan a reírse-

dime naruto... tienes comida? -el pelirrojo pregunta mientras que naruto asiente caminando hacia una mochila, luego la abre mientras le responde a kyosuke- si tengo, pero esta sellada -en eso el saca de la mochila un pergamino envuelto, mientras kyosuke lo mira con confusión- pergamino? sello? -pregunta sin entender la situación, mientras que naruto asiente- si, kakashi-niisan me dio comida pero la sello y no puedo quitar el sello.

-kyosuke mira con curiosidad el pergamino del rubio- me permites ver el pergamino? -le pregunta kyosuke- permiteme ver si puedo yo arreglar la situación -en eso el rubio asiente y le entrega el pergamino mientras que kyosuke lo abre y mira asombrado los grabados mientras que naruto lo ve con confusión en eso naruto le pregunta- puedes quitar el sello? -kyosuke responde- creo que si, por lo que veo el pergamino tiene un simple pero peculiar ilustrado de fuinjutsu, esto es una simplificación? -pregunta kyosuke para si mismo, mientras que naruto se confunde al escuchar las palabras- kyosuke-san me estas confundiendo... -en eso kyosuke mira a naruto- lo siento naruto, es que es la primera vez que veo este tipo de fuin de almacenaje -le responde el pelirrojo y luego le pregunta al rubio- necesitas que te de una explicación? -el rubio asiente-

Pues bien -en eso kyosuke comienza a explicarle a naruto, mientras naruto se asombra de la manera tan rápida que el entendió como usar el sello, kakashi-niisan y hokage-jiji le habian dicho que el fuinjutsu era un arte muy peligrosa y complicada, pero el niño al frente de el puede explicarlo de una manera que hasta el puede entenderlo, eso le hace pensar que tal vez su abuelo y su hermano mayor solo le dijeron eso para que no hiciera bromas con ese tipo de arte, en eso un rugido mas suena y naruto detiene la explicación del rubio- ya entendí! ya entendí! ahora dime si puedes quitar el sello! -naruto responde a kyosuke mientras el lo mira y asiente, en eso kyosuke comienza a reunir una pequeña cantidad de chakra en uno de sus dedos mientras que toca el diseño y luego de unos segundos ocurre una pequeña explosión de humo y caen al suelo una cantidad de alimentos y herramientas que estaban guardadas en el pergamino- pues esta abierto naruto -kyosuke sonríe mientras naruto salta de la alegría al saber que podrá comer algo por fin-

* * *

 **\- 1 Hora mas Tarde**

* * *

-se puede ver a un naruto con una gran sonrisa en su cara, puesto que pudo comer unas frutas y algo de pan, mientras que kyosuke miraba con extrañeza los alimentos, conocía las frutas que consumía pero el pan no era como el lo conocía pero la situación en si era ya un caos para el, asi que se dijo a si mismo que en la mañana el mismo le preguntaría a naruto que harían, en eso el pelirrojo ve al rubio recostado entre unas mantas que estaban en el pergamino mientras usaba la mochila como almohada, kyosuke veía al rubio durmiendo de manera fetal mientras su cuerpo temblaba y eso le preocupo de cierta manera, asi que el mismo con mucha incomodidad se acerca al rubio para recostarse al lado de el, y se alivia al ver que naruto lo tomo del brazo para luego parar de temblar- asi que tiene miedo eh... -ve kyosuke a naruto con sospecha por la situación que se encontraban- como sea, descansare a su lado y si se queja, le diré que el se acerco a mi -en eso el cierra sus ojos para intentar conciliar el sueño, sabe que mañana tendrá que ver que hará con esta situación-

* * *

 **\- Lugar desconocido**

* * *

\- Kyosuke comienza a moverse para sentir una sensación extraña, algo como si estuviera acostado en un riachuelo, eso lo altera y se levanta abruptamente mientras grita sin ver- maldita sea naruto como te atreves a orinarte!-en eso kyosuke mira que no se encuentra naruto, puesto que la supuesta cueva en donde estaban había cambiado a un extraño lugar, algo como una prisión de esas que el veía en el templo del Jashin hace muchos años, miraba detenidamente el lugar que era enorme y a lo lejos veía unos barrotes, el comienza a caminar mientras que cada vez mas cerca ve que esos barrotes mas parecen pilares y en eso ve unos enormes ojos color rojo como su cabello y luego escucha un gran rugido que estremece el lugar, kyosuke cae al suelo y comienza a temblar, sea lo que sea que esta al otro lado era algo muy peligroso- (dios... debo escapar de este lugar...)

-en eso una voz de tono espectral le habla al pelirrojo como adivinando lo que dice- _no vas a poder escapar uzumaki_ -kyosuke se asombra por la deducción de la voz mientras veía esos enormes ojos rojos esa voz se hace nuevamente presente- _te e traído a la mente de este maldito humano, asi que escapar solo sera posible cuando a mi se me antoje! -en eso se escucha una demencial risa que pone a kyosuke con la piel de gallina- quisiera saber, quien diablos eres tu y como un uzumaki salio de ese collar_ -la voz comienza a aumentar de tono y los ojos se acercan a los barrotes dando a mostrar una enorme sombra- _me dirás todo lo que sabes y te dejare salir de aquí si tus respuestas son de mi placer_ -en eso kyosuke mira bien la figura mientras abre los ojos como platos, ve una enorme bestia de color naranja de forma zorruna, si el conocía a esta bestia- tu... eres... -dice kyosuke mientras el zorro ríe al ver el miedo en los ojos del zorro o eso cree el-

 _parece que el niño conoce a su servidor, como deduces... yo soy el_ **KYUBI NO KITSUNE!** -en eso un gran rugido golpea el lugar mandando a kyosuke algo atrás- **AHORA DIME UZUMAKI, QUIEN ERES?** -ordena el biju por su respuesta mientras kyosuke se levanta nuevamente solo para estar cerca de la celda, lo cual asombra levemente al zorro por las agallas del niño, en eso el uzumaki se arrodilla para asi hacer una reverencia y con un gran grito responde- **KYOSUKE UZUMAKI DEL TEMPLO SALUDA AL GRAN MAESTRO KURAMA DE LAS 9 COLAS(1)**

 **-** y asi luego de que kyosuke respondiera los minutos pasaron, haciendo que la presión del lugar fuera insoportable, el biju mira en shock al muchacho que no solo sabia algo que nadie debería saber, sino que también el afirmaba ser de el unico lugar donde el podría haber obtenido tal información y asi el zorro veía al uzumaki detenidamente, veía la postura que daba a tal bestia y con su habilidad de detección de emociones el podía ver que todo el miedo que mostraba el pelirrojo hacía el, había cambiado a una de respeto, al escuchar que era el biju y el saludo el mismo mostró la disciplina dada en el templo y asi de un zarpaso tomo al chico y lo metió a la fuerza para mirarlo detenidamente, veía al chico atrapado en sus garras y se asombraba de ver que no tenia ni una pizca de confusión sino lo que veía ahora con una gran admiración y respeto, eso hizo que el zorro recordara el pasado, los momentos en donde el y sus hermanos mantuvieron el legado de su padre a través de los años y asi lentamente deja al pelirrojo en el suelo mientras que la mirada llena de odio que tenia desaparecía completamente, en eso el biju le responde- _asi que, tu eres del templo... dime... tu rango y tu generación..._

 _-_ kyosuke asiente mientras mira a la gran bestia y responde- como diga gran maestro, soy de la segunda generación, casi llegando a la tercera generación y mi rango es Guardián -en eso el biju lo mira y le contradice- _dices que tu rango era guardián, eso no existe en los rangos del templo -_ en eso el zorro enfoca su intención asesina en el uzumaki mientras el con un gran malestar y demostrando su voluntad pulida a través de los años responde con dificultad- es... un cargo... que agrego... el segundo...-en eso el zorro al escuchar al uzumaki y molesto por la lentitud de su respuesta desaparece su instinto asesino haciendo que el uzumaki respire de alivio- _respondeme bien!_ -ordena el zorro algo sorprendido por la resistencia del chico, en eso el uzumaki toma un respiro y luego responde la pregunta del maestro-

Gran maestro, el segundo fundador antes de pasar la antorcha a la tercera generación, agrego un cargo adicional el cual fue el de guardián, para cuidar la sala sagrada del templo -en eso el zorro asentía por la brillante idea de su aprendiz del pasado- hace años tuvimos muchísimas batallas luego que los 9 grandes maestros dieran la antorcha al segundo mentor y los 9 ancianos, asi que para ofrecer una protección adicional el agrego el cargo el cual yo fui elegido por mis habilidades en combate, alguna otra pregunta gran maestro? -le contesta el uzumaki al gran zorro con gran respeto, como si un padre se tratara, el zorro complacido asiente y le genera otra pregunta- _interesante, ahora me vas a contar como has quedado atrapado en el collar de mi padre, guardián uzumaki._

 _-_ Al paso de las horas Kyosuke le contaba a su gran mentor su historia, mientras el zorro sin inmutarse escuchaba al uzumaki, le contó sobre los asuntos a través de los años y su problema peculiar de la edad, el zorro se sorprendió levemente al saber que el uzumaki fue sellado con una edad de 237 años, y su asombro aumento mas y mas mientras contaba la situación de la 4ta y 5ta generación, y abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar lo del Otsutsuki y esa misteriosa sombra y al final el biju cerro sus ojos momentáneamente para asimilar bien lo explicado mientras kyosuke miraba al biju algo preocupado-

Gran maestro, es toda la información que poseo, asi que si no fue de su agrado pido mis disculpas por la ineficiencia de su servidor -en eso kyosuke agacha su cabeza levemente-

-Kurama estaba pensativo, puesto que si lo que el uzumaki decía era verdad, eso encajaba con todos los asuntos del pasado los cuales ni el, ni sus hermanos pudieron encontrar pistas sobre la situación del templo, como fueron encontrados y algunos capturados, tambien le preocupaba sobre esa sombra puesto que si era lo que el creía, en estos momentos sea lo que sea esa cosa planeaba invocar a esa mujer y si eso pasaba todo lo que lucho su padre habría sido para nada en eso el miraba al chico y no sabia que decir, puesto que con su habilidad estuvo viendo sus emociones y podía entender la situación de el, una persona con un dolor que el comprende muy bien, el de tener que ver a sus seres queridos partir y no poder ir con ellos, el y sus hermanos lo sufrieron con su padre y sus hermanos indra y asura aun que ellos no quisieran admitirlo, amaban a sus hermanos, y el ahora tenia a alguien que sufría como ellos, no era la segunda si contaba a su pequeño contenedor y en eso el responde al uzumaki- _levántate kyosuke uzumaki, estoy complacido por tu compromiso por el templo, has caminado por este sendero mas que tus compañeros y intentaste dar tu vida para salvar el sueño de mi padre que en paz descansa, yo kurama gran maestro del templo te ofrezco mi mas grande agradecimiento por tu dedicación a la causa -_ en eso el mismo zorro hace lo que uno creería impensable, el biju mas poderoso y mas orgulloso se arrodilla ante al humano que lo mira con shock, kyosuke sabe la posición del biju y responde apresuradamente- gran maestro es mi deber como miembro del templo, no necesita arrodillarse -en eso kurama ríe levemente, olvido que los miembros pocas veces recibían estos agradecimientos de ellos, sobre todo por que el nunca dio uno en su vida, en eso el zorro dice- _eso no importa, esto es solo un poco de lo que puedo hacer por ti por tu sacrificio, porfavor kyosuke mírame a los ojos._

 _-_ kyosuke asiente mientras mira al gran maestro, el zorro le dice- _ahora yo te contare los sucesos mientras estuviste sellado en la_ **joya de yasanaki** -en eso kurama le cuenta la situación a través de los años, como la historia shinobi mientras el uzumaki asentía asombrado, el enterarse que tenia ahora casi 500 años lo aterraba, estaba mas que seguro que cuando Tsubaki lo viera en el otro lado le daría una paliza por cada año pasado, mientras sin interrumpir seguía escuchando al zorro hasta llegar a la situación de su tercer sellado, el cual le contó sobre la peculiar shinigami y por ultimo la vida del pequeño naruto, eso lo enfureció puesto que se entero que el rubio era un miembro de su supuesto clan, ya que incluso antes de unirse al templo el fue criado de manera que no se abandona a un hermano del grupo bajo ninguna circunstancia y sobre como la familia de el seguía viva, en eso el mismo el se juro romperle la cara al padre del niño si la oportunidad se presenta-

-y asi pasaron unos minutos desde que kurama le explico los sucesos a su discípulo, en eso el mira al gran maestro y le habla con gran respeto y seriedad- gran maestro, permitame saber en que puedo ayudarle -le decía el uzumaki al biju y por lo cual llamo la atención de el, puesto que en casos normales la gente se desesperaría por la situación, pero el demostraba no solo su naturaleza uzumaki contra las adversidades, sino su voluntad forjada en las enseñanzas del templo lo cual le daba una gran alegría el ver que el tiempo le diera un aliado de tal calibre para luchar en estos momentos oscuros y le responde- _Primero gracias a que tengo un aprendiz del templo cambia todos los planes a futuro, quiero tu ayuda para ser liberado y por consiguiente liberar a mis hermanos que están en una situación similar o peor que la mía, y para eso necesitamos que naruto entienda la situación en la cual se encuentra -_ kyosuke mira asombrado a su gran maestro- _asi que lo traeré a este lugar para darle una explicación, este niño a sufrido mucho por las decisiones de sus padres, todo por una profecía la cual vamos a destrozar por completo -_ en eso el biju ríe malvadamente mientras que al uzumaki le cae unas gotas de anime-

-En eso el zorro pega un leve rugido y al otro lado de los barrotes aparece el pequeño naruto dormido, el zorro mira al uzumaki mientras el deduciendo lo que quería decir asiente mientras camina a donde esta naruto y lo mueve levemente para despertarlo, en eso el rubio abre los ojos mientras ve al pelirrojo y pregunta- ya es de día kyosuke-san?

-kyosuke ríe al ver que naruto no se da cuenta de su situación mientras le responde- no es de día aun, pero aun asi quisiera presentarte a alguien pequeño naruto- a naruto le sale una pequeña vena en su frente al ser llamado asi mientras ve que no están en la cueva y mira atrás de kyosuke al gran zorro y antes de que kyosuke le pueda decir algo, naruto se desmalla haciendo que tanto a kyosuke como a kurama le caigan gotas de anime, en eso kyosuke dice- esto va a ser difícil de explicarle gran maestro... -el zorro asiente levemente-

-Así pasaron unos minutos y naruto despertó y antes que el se volviera a desmallar kyosuke lo espabila con un golpe, y el zorro reía por la situación mientras el rubio los miraba con mucho enojo, en eso al paso del tiempo kyosuke y kurama le explicaban las cosas a naruto, claro esta naruto daba una completa negación a las palabras tanto del zorro como del pelirrojo y se tardaron unas buenas horas en que al menos naruto intentara comprender su punto, al final el miraba a ambos con una expresión neutra mientras tanto el biju como kyosuke lo veían con algo de nervios y en eso naruto comenzaba a lagrimear al saber las respuestas sobre su vida, como su familia lo dejo por el simple echo de que unas malditas ranas que dios sabe que fumaron le dijeron a su supuesto padrino sobre una profecía que vieron sobre el la paz de los shinobis, en estos momentos el rubio tenia una mirada llena de tristeza e ira en contra de sus padres y cuando iba a explotar recibe un abraso del misterioso pelirrojo, el cual naruto miraba con intriga y por lo siguiente kyosuke comenzaba a contarle su historia y asi paso un buen rato, puesto que el le contó todo lo vivido a través de los años, y como llego por consecuencia como termino en sus manos, lo cual asombro al rubio por que tenia al frente de el lo que podría decirse a un ancestro de su familia y asi el pelirrojo lo deja de abrasar, en eso naruto calla por unos momentos y luego mirando tanto al enorme zorro como a su ancestro les pregunta-

Y... en que puedo ayudarles... yo nose leer, ni escribir, nadie me ayudo con nada y tanto kakashi-niisan como hokage-jiji solo me cuidaron y eso lo agradezco mucho, pero yo no tengo nada para poder ayudarles, solo puedo liberar a kurama-sama por los errores de mis padres y luego de que lo haga yo moriré... pero tal vez eso sea lo mejor, solo pido que kurama sama no le haga el mal a mi familia, se que ellos se merecen todo esto y mas, pero son mis padres y se que lo hacían por un bien mejor.

-en eso kyosuke sin dar tiempo a nada le da una bofetada al rubio que lo manda al suelo y lo mira con una gran ira- escúchame solecito... yo jamas permitiré que tu sufras este destino, jamas permitiré que abandones por algo que se puede remediar, si no sabes leer, yo te enseñare, si no sabes escribir, yo te enseñare, si no sabes usar chakra, yo te enseñare -en eso naruto mira a kyosuke fijamente sin decir nada, en eso kyosuke le pregunta seriamente- dime naruto... tienes sueños? algo por lo que quieras ser fuerte?

Pues siempre... Quise ser un ninja... Como kakashi-niisan... Un hokage... Como jiji... Quiero que me reconozcan... No como un demonio... Sino como Naruto uzumaki!... Quiero ser fuerte!... Para poder proteger a ayame-neechan!... Quiero tener poder para que mis padres se arrepientan por dejarme atrás!... Quiero que vean que no los necesito y quiero darle un puñetazo a esas malditas ranas por haberle dicho a mi padrino tal estupidez que me costo 5 años de sufrimiento! -en eso el pega un gran grito haciendo que la sala cambie y toda el agua que habian en los pies de ellos desaparezca llamándoles la atención, kurama en su mente dice- ( _interesante asi que su corazón se a reforzado y eso a cambiado su espacio mental_ )

-en eso kyosuke mira a naruto y dándole un golpesito en el hombro le dice- dime naruto, un hokage es la persona que es el líder de la aldea? -pregunta kyosuke curiosamente al rubio mientras el asiente- entonces necesitaras aliados no? -pregunta nuevamente mientras naruto lo medita y asiente nuevamente- asi que... Necesitas entrenamiento, conocimiento, y aliados para que tu sueño se cumpla no? -nuevamente naruto asiente con agitación- entonces permiteme ayudarte con dos condiciones -en eso naruto lo mira como diciendo que siguiera hablando-

Quiero que me ayudes a reconstruir el grupo uzumaki -en eso naruto se asombra por la petición de su ancestro- ah! olvide que ahora se les llama clan y no grupo tehee -en eso kyosuke hace una expresión muy cursi la cual hace que a naruto y a kurama le caigan una gran gota de anime en eso kyosuke sigue hablando- por lo que escuche del gran maestro, tiempos oscuros vendrán y yo con el gran maestro no podremos con lo que se avecina, yo te ofrezco no solo mi conocimiento sobre técnicas del clan, sino que tambien se algunas cosas de los clanes de mi esposa y mi mejor amigo asi que si revivimos el clan no solo tendremos una manera de que yo pueda enseñarte sino que nos permitirá dar aviso a la gente del grupo/clan que la nueva generación se a instalado en ... konoha decías que se llama la aldea? -en eso naruto asiente- entonces esa es mi primera condición, la segunda es que... perdones a tu familia -en eso naruto abre los ojos como platos mientras mira intensamente a su ancestro- espera déjame terminar -naruto lo sigue mirando como diciéndole que siga- se que es muy duro y no tengo el derecho, pero como alguien que a vivido mucho tiempo te pido que lo consideres, al final a los padres no se les da una guía para criar a sus hijos, y puede que aun que tu creas que ellos no querían nada contigo por la profecía, ellos cada noche deben pensar en ti y deben sentir que sus almas son desgarradas por haber escogido el dejarte, el gran maestro me contó que tu madre se negó hasta el final de que te abandonaran asi que esto fue solo por la profecía la cual nos encargaremos de romper completamente -en eso kyosuke sonríe- y dime, aceptas mis condiciones pequeño naruto?

-naruto mira detenidamente a su ancestro y al biju, el aun tiene dudas sobre esta situación pero si algo respeta el, es en la sinceridad que le a dado el ancestro y el biju, asi que en eso el hace una reverencia ante las dos personas y dice- yo Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, acepto las condiciones ancestro kyosuke.-en eso kyosuke sonríe felizmente mientras kurama mira con una leve alegría a los dos humanos, en eso kurama habla luego de haber callado todo este tiempo y dice- _entonces yo te ayudare tambien naruto, te permitiré usar mi poder sin sufrir por los efectos negativos que conlleva usarlo_ -en eso tanto naruto como kyosuke se asombran por la oferta del biju- _con la condición que me permitas reconstruir el templo de mi padre en algun futuro, no solo te enseñare a usar mi poder, sino aceptare que kyosuke te enseñe las artes del templo las cuales solo podrías aprender si fueras un miembro de el, te considerare como naruto uzumaki, el primer miembro de la 6ta generación del templo del ninshu_ -ahora kyosuke abría los ojos como platos al escuchar al gran maestro-

-naruto veía a la gran bestia y asiente haciendo que el biju se alegre por la situación, en eso el zorro mira a kyosuke- _kyosuke, necesito que mires el sello y me digas si puedes liberarme sin darle complicaciones al pequeño naruto -_ kyosuke asiente mientras el zorro acercaba la base del sello que estaba en la puerta, en eso kyosuke quita el papel mientras que mira el sello detenidamente y por unos minutos de silencio mira a los presentes- lamento decir esto gran maestro, pero el sello esta hecho de manera que solo sera liberado con la muerte del contenedor -en eso tanto kurama como naruto suspiraban resignados- pero... puedo modificar el sello para liberar las limitaciones y permitir tanto a naruto como usted puedan recibir chakra. Tanto naruto el físico y espiritual de sus reservas, como de la naturaleza para que usted recupere sus colas las cuales fueron tomadas de manera forzada -eso animo a ambos, no solo a naruto que podría por fin entrenar sus artes de ninja, sino que kurama podrá recuperar su anterior poder y mas adelante podrían buscar una solución para el problema de estar sellado pues ya a estado sellado un par de años y unos mas no lo mataran y menos ahora que tiene aliados afuera del sello, y que su contenedor no lo odia por lo que podrá filtrar mucho los sentimientos negativos que reunió por culpa de sus anteriores contenedores **(2)** -

Para hacer todo eso, debo hacer las modificaciones afuera del sello maestro y luego de eso podre liberar los Tenketsus de naruto para que comience su formación lo antes posible en las artes ninjas -kyosuke le dice a kurama y a naruto, los cuales asienten con alegría- _Entiendo, los mandare devuelta, kyosuke te lo encargo y gracias a ambos... -_ en eso el zorro da un rugido y ambos niños pierden el conocimiento-

* * *

 **Cueva oculta en la Catarata : Medio** **día**

* * *

-En eso ambos uzumakis despiertan abrasados, en eso el pelirrojo se separa del rubio con una expresión de incomodidad, mientras el rubio lo miraba confuso puesto que para el dormir con su nii-san era algo común, quizás para el no, en eso naruto pregunta con algo de temor- no fue un sueño verdad... kyosuke-san?

-Kyosuke responde con una leve sonrisa- sobre lo del biju, pues claro que no mi pequeño naruto -en eso naruto se alegra que realmente esto no fuera un sueño y salta con mucha alegría mientras se mueve por todo el lugar de la cueva, en eso kyosuke dice- deberíamos prepararnos, necesito antes de la modificación del sello buscar unas cosas en los tesoros del templo, asi que por mientras tu te darás una ducha para limpiarte para que asi ahorremos tiempo, -el rubio asentía con algo de molestia, no era su gran deseo de ducharse en aguas completamente frías pero la tentación de por fin tener chakra lo hacia obedecer sin rechinar, en eso se separan, naruto iba a la entrada de la cueva para darse una ducha rápida mientras kyosuke comienza a buscar y durante unos minutos entre muchas monedas de oro, toma una pequeña alforja de cuero en la cual habian unas brillantes y largas agujas de oro, kyosuke sonríe levemente mientras que comienza a limpiar un poco el centro de la cueva para poder hacer el proceso tan delicado, mientras que en unos minutos vuelve naruto sin una pisca de mugre en su cuerpo y mira con asombro como el centro de la cueva estaba completamente limpia, no había ni rastros de polvo, tambien se fijo que kyosuke ponía la manta que uso el para dormir en la noche y en eso dejo miro a naruto- iré a limpiarme yo ahora, aprovecha de comer unas frutas mientras esperas -en eso naruto asiente y come un poco en lo que kyosuke se limpiaba-

Luego de unos minutos el pelirrojo entraba nuevamente, con una expresión bien seria en su cara, mientras veía al rubio que se ponía tenso bajo tal situación, el ancestro le dice con una sonrisa- cálmate naruto, necesito que te mantengas con calma puesto que este proceso nose cuanto haya cambiado durante los años, pero solo puedo hacerlo de la manera que me enseñaron y créeme que sera doloroso asi que necesito que te sientes al medio mientras te quitas la camisa que tienes, y me muestres tu estomago en donde esta el sello impreso -naruto asiente quitando la camisa que uso para descansar mostrando un enorme sello en forma de espiral, kyosuke mira asombrado el detalle del sello mientras lo estudia para posteriormente modificarlo, al paso de unos minutos suspira mientras le habla al rubio- no te mentiré pequeño naruto, esto dolerá y mucho, la divinidad que te puso esto realmente hizo un trabajo tan bien hecho, que modificarlo sera un proceso tedioso y te hará sentir un gran dolor, a eso tengo que agregar que como tienes tus tenketsus completamente sellados ellos se forzaran a abrirse por lo que no hará el proceso mas placentero, cada modificación que haga hará que algún tenketsu se abra y sientas el dolor, ademas esto no se puede hacer de manera moderna, con papel y tinta, tendré que usar acupuntura para poder liberar los puntos del sello sin hacerte daño ni a ti ni al gran maestro asi que necesito que te mentalices naruto -en eso naruto mira a kyosuke y pone una mirada determinada- no te preocupes kyosuke-san con tal de lograr mis sueños, soportare cualquier dolor -en eso kyosuke se ríe- esta bien naruto, te daré un consejo, si vez que pierdes contra el dolor, recuerda por que lo estas haciendo y eso tal vez permita que tengas un aguante mas en esto, ahora comenzare asi que prepárate, Naruto Uzumaki!

-En eso kyosuke rápidamente toma las agujas y las acomoda de manera ordenada y se sienta al frente de el con una expresión de seriedad total, comienza a respirar de manera sincronizada con el rubio y lentamente toma una de las agujas doradas- cuando comience no tienes permitido hablar, puesto que necesito toda mi concentración en esto, no tengo mi cuerpo en su mejor estado, por lo que me tardare varios minutos entre aguja y créeme que te digo que si fallo, vas a sufrir el doble asi que cuenta hasta 10 y lanzare la primera aguja -naruto asiente y comienza a contar-

-Al contar el numero 10 kyosuke rápidamente pone la primera aguja en uno de los puntos del sello, cerca de la boca del estomago, naruto al recibir la aguja siente como si una descarga le recorriera el cuerpo y una horrible sensación lo ataca desde su estomago hacia todas partes de su cuerpo, apretando los dientes con fuerza mira a kyosuke mientras el ve que pudo resistir la primera aguja, lentamente toma la siguiente y la inserta justo al medio del ombligo haciendo que naruto nuevamente sienta esa misma sensación, en eso kyosuke comienza a hablarle para mantener a naruto centrado- naruto, la sensación que tienes son los tenketsus abriéndose, cada vez que le de a una aguja esos tenketsus comenzaran a activarse dentro de ti, existen 361 tenketsus en el cuerpo y cada vez que lanzo una aguja debo esperar que 10 se abran, asi que tengo que hacer esto aun 35 veces mas, espero que lo resistas y cuando sientas que no puedes mas, recuerda tus palabras antes de comenzar este tratamiento -kyosuke espera unos momentos mientras que naruto aun con la cara deformada por el dolor asiente con dificultad, en eso pasan unos minutos y ya 20 tenketsus en su cuerpo fueron abiertos, asi que nuevamente recibe otra aguja en su estomago dándole mas dolor-

-Así durante 2 horas la brutal tortura carcomía al pobre naruto, si pensaba que los tratos de la aldea eran duros, este proceso a tomado ese dolor y lo amplifico ya demasiadas veces, el pobre rubio miraba ya al borde de las lagrimas con los ojos ya rojos como el pelo de kyosuke, mientras que el pelirrojo mira con gran dificultad tomando aire por el proceso de tal complejidad, el ve que el rubio a soportado un castigo que haría adultos llorar, solo mirándolo mientras aprieta sus dientes que ve que están que se rompen por la fuerza que usa para morder, en eso le dice- animo naruto, esta es la ultima aguja y es la mas dolorosa puesto que esta no va en el estomago, sino en el corazón, cuando recibas esta sufrirás el ultimo pero el peor dolor de todo este proceso, y luego del dolor viene lo que podrías decir es el primer paso para tu camino como ninja -eso suena en la mente del niño y mira a kyosuke con su voluntad reforzada, en eso kyosuke sonríe levemente mientras estabiliza su pulso para insertar la ultima aguja en el corazón del niño- recuerda mis palabras naruto, cuando el dolor te este ganando, recuerda por que estas haciendo esto y mantente consciente, prepárate! -en eso rápidamente inserta la ultima aguja en el corazón del rubio-

-decir que la ultima dolería mas no era una broma, en el momento de recibirla ya no era una sensación desagradable, sentía como si su propia conciencia se alejaba desde su cuerpo, un dolor que lo atacaba incesantemente desde todos lados, algo mas allá de lo que mentalmente podría haber pensado que era demasiado y en un momento comienza a desvanecerse, pero cuando iba a pasar eso recuerda las palabras de su ancestro y enfoca la vista en el pelirrojo mientras que en su mente recordaba los maltratos de la gente en la aldea, el dolor de no entender la situación y la ira de la desicion de sus padres, su determinación de demostrarles que el seria un ninja reconocido y que algún día el seria Hokage hizo a naruto resistir los grandes dolores que sentía a través del cuerpo y asi pasaron 3 minutos en donde el dolor comenzaba a desaparecer lentamente extrañando al rubio uzumaki, en lo cual ve que kyosuke sonríe con satisfacción y el le cuenta- parece que el proceso a terminado naruto, has soportado como todo un gran uzumaki, yo como tu ancestro no puedo estar mas orgulloso de ti, mi pequeño naruto! -en eso lentamente kyosuke comienza a quitar las agujas, dándole una agradable sensación física al rubio, pero la mental era incluso mejor puesto que era la primera vez en su vida que recibía el reconocimiento de alguien y lo mejor que era su propio ancestro de su familia, su propio familiar lo cual lo llenaba de orgullo, en eso kyosuke termina de quitar las agujas y le dice a naruto- ahora tomate un descanso mientras tu cuerpo se adapta, iré a tomar un poco de agua y con eso kyosuke camina hacia la parte de la cascada mientras naruto relaja su cuerpo y cae dormido-

-en eso naruto siente como una energía envuelve su cuerpo, esta sensación es tan agradable y placentera que mantiene al chico en trance y en eso siente una voz que proviene desde su mente, en eso se enfoca y comienza a escuchar la voz- _(naruto... naruto... me escuchas?)_ -naruto reconoce la voz, con agitación y emoción abre los ojos y responde a la voz- lo escucho fuerte y claro kurama-sama -en eso el biju ve que el proceso se a completado y con satisfacción le responde a su contenedor- _(excelente naruto, para hablar conmigo no necesitas usar tu voz, solo debes pensar las cosas que dices, ademas no debes decirme con tanta formalidad, somos socios y por las leyes que sigo en nombre de mi padre hagoromo yo te pido que me trates como si fuera un amigo mas, puedes hacer eso pequeño naruto?)_ -naruto asiente por la petición del biju- entendido kurama-niisan -el zorro asiente alegre por el apodo del muchacho- _(bien naruto ahora dime donde esta kyosuke?)_ -naruto le responde con tranquilidad- (fue a beber algo de agua afuera de la cascada, pero ya a pasado un poco de tiempo iré a verlo _)_ -en eso se levanta mientras camina afuera de la cueva para ver con horror como su ancestro esta tirado unos pasos cerca de la cascada, en eso tanto naruto como kurama que lo ve dentro del sello se asustan, naruto lo toma en sus brazos mientras kurama le dice a naruto- _(chico... kyosuke tiene una leve falta de chakra, pon tu mano en el estomago de el y yo le transmitiré un poco de mi chakra para que se recupere)_ -naruto asiente y pone la mano en el estomago del pelirrojo y en eso un chakra de color anaranjado sale desde la mano del rubio hacia el estomago del pelirrojo, naruto se asombra como la sensación del chakra de kurama es completamente diferente a la sensación que tuvo al estar descansando, asi en unos segundos kyosuke despierta mientras mira a naruto- jeje, lo siento me e quedado dormido -en eso naruto sin tener el control de su brazo izquierdo le lanza un coscorrón al kyosuke el cual lo recibe y termina estrellando su cara en el suelo, el impactado queda unos segundos en shock y luego se levanta con una mirada llena de ira- que carajos te pasa maldito mocoso, acaso quieres que te saque los dientes a puñetazos -el rubio mira con miedo la reacción violenta de su ancestro mientras que en un momento kurama le dice que si le puede prestar su cuerpo para poder explicarle a kyosuke la situación, naruto sin entender bien asiente mientras cierra sus ojos y en unos momentos el color azul de sus ojos cambia a un color rojo con pupilas rasgadas, kyosuke ve con asombro como su descendiente cambio a su maestro por lo que lo suelta solo para recibir otro golpe que lo asombra nuevamente, en eso kurama le pregunta- _explícame como has quedado con falta de chakra, te dije que te tomaras al menos 3 días antes de hacer el tratamiento de tenketsus a naruto puesto que tu chakra es muy bajo_ -eso asombra al rubio en la mente del zorro- _pero no me hiciste caso y forzaste tu cuerpo mas de lo que puede, recuerda que en estos momentos eres un mocoso y no puedes extenderte como lo hacías al ser adulto sino podrías pagarlo caro_ -kurama regaña al pobre ancestro mientras el baja la cabeza levemente con una expresión de derrota, naruto mira entre sorprendido y burlesco al ver al pelirrojo siendo regañado como un niño el cual hizo algo malo, kurama al terminar el regaño suspira- _aun asi debo decir que has echo un excelente trabajo, con esto me tardare alrededor de 8 años en recuperar mi poder y naruto podrá a desarrollar sus reservas de chakra, debo admitir que tu tratamiento de tenketsus es excelente, has liberado todos los puntos de naruto por lo que le has ahorrado al menos 2 años de entrenamiento._

-Kurama mira al pelirrojo con 2 chichones en su cabeza mientras el pelirrojo asiente con orgullo su habilidad medica, en eso kurama lo mira seriamente- _ahora necesitamos ver otros asuntos_ -ganando una expresión seria de su aprendiz- _en estos momentos nos encontramos en las afueras de la zona de entrenamiento 44, conocida como el bosque de la muerte por lo que quiero que prepares al niño en lo que hatake kakashi viene a por ustedes_ -en eso kyosuke pregunta -es necesario hacerle saber la situación al hermano de naruto? -kurama responde- _lo dejare en tus manos, vi como trataste a naruto y creo que ni yo hubiera logrado que accediera tan rápido a esta situación, es mas siento que esto solo puedes hacerlo tu, convencerlo y si no puedes mientele, ahora muéstrame tu cuello kyosuke_ -asi el obedece a su maestro mientras kurama pone la mano en el cuello de el y nuevamente transmite chakra, y en el lapso de unos momentos aparece una marca con el símbolo del clan uzumaki en el cuello de kyosuke- _esta marca es para que puedas mantener contacto conmigo y naruto, esto les facilitara la comunicación entre nosotros 3 para no estar hablando los temas privados_ -en eso el quita la mano del cuello de kyosuke para ponerla en su cuello y en unos momentos aparece otra marca en el cuello del rubio- _cuando pregunten por la marca, les diras que fuiste tu quien las implanto y si preguntan por que, diles que es para confirmar la sangre en los miembros del clan, konoha sabe que lo mejor de los uzumakis es su fuinjutsu asi que sera mas fácil que lo crean_ -los uzumakis asienten a la orden- _ahora tu misión es esperar a que hatake kakashi los encuentre y asi poder regresar de forma segura a konoha, puedes entrenar a naruto en lo básico mientras esperan y si pasa algo malo yo mismo le daré chakra a naruto para que puedan arreglar la situación_ -en eso kyosuke y naruto asienten nuevamente - _bien con me iré a descansar, mi chakra es bajo y ahora que tengo acceso al chakra natural podre relajarme con una merecida siesta_ \- y en eso kurama le entrega el control a naruto mientras siente que su nuevo compañero va a reposar, tanto naruto como kyosuke le hablan- (buenas noches kurama-niisan / que descanse gran maestro kurama) -y el zorro les responde levemente- _(sisi buenas noches naruto ototo, kyosuke)_ -y en eso la comunicación se corta dejando a los chicos solos-

Mientras que en otro lado...

* * *

 **Aldea de Konoha - Entrada sur de la aldea**

* * *

-Se puede ver a un muy agotado hatake kakashi caminando con dificultad hacia la aldea con una mirada afilada en sus ojos, los aldeanos alrededor lo ven y rápidamente se alejan del hatake, es conocido por todos como el cuida al demonio y en estos momentos ese cuidador esta muy molesto, mientras que avanza hacia la torre del hokage toma nuevamente 2 píldoras de soldado y una píldora de alimentos, solo para poder mantenerse de pie tras el viaje que se dio para volver de su misión la cual el mismo deserto al sentir la información del kagebushin, en eso llega a la oficina del hokage y antes de entrar la secretaria lo detiene diciéndole que el hokage esta con el consejo civil lo cual conllevo a que el mismo hatake la empuje con fuerza e ira haciendo que secretaria caiga al suelo con fuerza, la gente alrededor lo veía con asombro puesto que todos saben que el es un caballero con las mujeres y que haga eso es solo motivo de que algo grave a pasado y necesita ser informado al hokage, en eso el abre la puerta sin siquiera tocarla para ver al grupo conversando-

Con su permiso Hokage-sama -entra kakashi con una fría expresión, mirando a los ancianos que retroceden por la intensa mirada que les daba el hatake, en eso el tercer hokage conocido como sarutobi hiruzen le habla a kakashi- kakashi-san dime que a sucedido, la misión a acabo? -en eso el hatake responde- debido a cierta emergencia e tenido que desertar de la misión y volver rápidamente a la aldea -en eso el grupo de ancianos responde al mensaje del ninja- como te atrevez a abandonar una misión de rango S hatake kakashi, acaso las acciones de tu padre no te enseñaron que las misiones deben ser cumplidas al pie de la letra -en eso como si un click sonara en la cabeza del hatake, le lanza un kunai al grupo de ancianos los cuales 2 saltan hacia atrás muertos de miedo mientras que el otro repele con su bastón sin dificultad mirando seriamente al ninja, en eso un grupo de ninjas con mascaras rodean al peliblanco mientras el anciano del bastón le dice de manera engreída- sabes kakashi, no has pensado bien esta acción, sabes que puedo hacer que te eliminen por insubordinacion? -en eso kakashi mira fríamente al anciano y le responde con la misma expresión engreída- pues inténtalo Danzo, pues cuando de mi mensaje tanto tu como tus socios terminaran en sus casas pudriéndose por la gravedad del asunto -eso hace que la expresión de danzo cambie levemente, mientras hiruzen sin entender la situación pone orden- kakashi, dime que a pasado? explícame antes que tenga que tomar manos en el asunto -en eso kakashi mira al viejo hokage sin quitar la expresión fría de su rostro- acaso no sabe de la situación de naruto hokage-sama? -en eso hiruzen cambia su mirada de neutralidad a una de hostilidad, mientras sus consejeros retroceden hacia el centro de la sala- explícame kakashi que a pasado con mi querido nieto naruto... -en eso kakashi le comenta al hokage sobre el ataque y destrucción de su hogar y como su clon termino defendiendo a un indefenso naruto en contra de un grupo de ninjas de varios clanes, en eso hiruzen libera una gran cantidad de instinto asesino haciendo que toda la gente alrededor de la torre hokage se asuste, salvo kakashi que en estos momentos su ira era mas fuerte que su miedo, en eso el hokage mira a kakashi- te daré una misión rango SSS kakashi, quiero que traigas a naruto uzumaki a la aldea y si por alguna razón algo o alguien te intenta detener en esta misión tienes permitido el uso de fuerza letal, me entiendes kakashi? -el hokage afila la mirada en el peliblanco mientras el responde con una sonrisa oculta por su mascara- entendido hokage-sama -en eso kakashi saca de su bolsillo un pequeño pergamino y se lo entrega al hokage- acá están escrito todos los involucrados en la fiesta de cumpleaños de naruto, tal vez usted quiera darles su agradecimiento personalmente mientras voy por mi pequeño ototo? -en eso el hokage capta el mensaje mientras una sonrisa fiera aparece en su cara para asi tomar el pergamino, luego kakashi desaparece en un shunshin-

Naruto... porfavor resiste, ya voy -en eso kakashi con gran velocidad sale disparado hacia la zona de entrenamiento 44 para rescatar a lo que el considera el ultimo miembro de su familia, gracias a la adrenalina en su cuerpo el a podido moverse sin problemas a través de los grandes arboles mientras piensa- tal vez mi padre tuvo que tomar la misma desicion en su misión hace tiempo... creo que ahora te entiendo papa... obito... rin... yo encontrare a naruto, solo necesito seguir -en eso el peliblanco se detiene abruptamente mientras que desenfunda su tanto de su cintura, en eso ve un grupo de ninjas conformados por 3 uchihas, 2 hyugas, 1 aburames y 3 inuzukas, ellos lo ven mientras que con malicia uno de los inuzukas que parece ser el líder le dice- miren a quien tenemos, si es el hijo del traidor, vas a buscar al demonio pues si es asi nos gustaría asi confirmar su muerte y de paso hacerle un favor a la aldea quitando al clan hatake de nuestras filas, para que por fin queden marcamos como los traidores que son -en eso el grupo comienza a reír, salvo el aburame que mantenía una expresión fría, kakashi por otro lado simplemente mira al grupo- no tengo tiempo para sus estupideces, asi que terminemos esto rápido- en eso el mismo levanta su banda ninja que ocultaba su ojo izquierdo, los demás ninjas sienten la presión del hatake, mientras los uchihas lo veían con una ira tremenda al ver los ojos de su clan en un forajido, en eso uno le dice- asi que te dignaras a usar el ojo del perdedor de obito contra nosotros, ja! a diferencia de un uchiha sangre pura un bastardo como tu que tenga ese ojo es una ofensa, pero cuando termine contigo yo mismo destruiré el ojo de ese fracasado, me oíste ha..-en eso un rayo blanco sale disparado a la frente del uchiha que no alcanza a terminar su frase y cae al suelo mientras el grupo ve a un kakashi con una gran cantidad de chakra color blanco saliendo de su cuerpo **(3)** , mientras que el ojo izquierdo del peliblanco brillaba por la intensidad de sus emociones en eso el habla nuevamente- como les dije... no tengo tiempo que perder... asi que haré esto rápido y sin dolor, me gustaría torturarlos pero simplemente no tengo el tiempo -y asi kakashi sale disparado en contra de sus enemigos, en respuesta el grupo hace una formación rápida para recibir al hijo del colmillo blanco-

-Y asi la batalla comenzó cuando los uchihas en respuesta a la caida de su compañero lanzan jutsus katon contra kakashi lo cual el corta con su espada envuelta en el chakra blanco que salia desde todos sus tenketsus, kakashi lanza varios shurikens envueltos en chakra blanco hacia la direccion del grupo mientras al mismo tiempo hace una secuencia de manos rápidamente y dice- _**Shuriken Kage Bushin no Jutsu**_ -asi salen disparado una gran cantidad de shurikens envueltos en ese chakra blanco, asi quedan envueltos 1 uchiha, 1 hyugas y 2 inuzukas mientras los otros se cubren gracias a que uno de los hyugas pudo hacer su técnica de rotación antes de ser rellenados en esos shurikens, el grupo se sorprende mientras ve a sus compañeros completamente desfigurados por la gran cantidad de shurikens que salieron del ninjutsu, en eso kakashi rápidamente se lanza al grupo sin reacción con su tanto mientras el uchiha lo detiene con su propia espada haciendo un combate de kenjutsu, en eso el hyuga intenta acercarse por detrás de el para lanzar su famosa combinación de su familia solo para ser recibido por una patada del hatake, en eso el inuzuka se lanza desde el aire diciendo- _**Tsuga -**_ y asi dando forma a un gran tornado impacta al hatake, pero lamentablemente el peliblanco gracias a su ojo izquierdo tuvo el tiempo suficiente para hacer un intercambio cambiándose con el uchiha el cual es atravezado por la técnica del inuzuka, haciendo que tanto el hyuga como el inuzuka restante vieran con horror como el peliblanco daba uso a sus técnicas sin importarle en estos momentos a quienes ocupaban-.

En estos momentos el no era el hakate kakashi a quienes ellos conocían desde hace años, el kakashi el cual era un gran compañero en misiones y donde incluso fueron rescatados en varias de ellas por el, ahora el era su enemigo y el no daría descanso hasta que ellos estuvieran muertos y asi el hyuga de manera desprevenida es apuñalado por una mano envuelta entre electricidad y chakra blanco, mientras el tanto era lanzado y hacia junto al inuzuka un charco de sangre se originaba mientras hatake veía al aburame seriamente el cual no había hecho ningún movimiento durante la batalla con el grupo, a diferencia de los otros que eran engreídos este tipo lo estuvo estudiando, como hace un grupo particular de ninjas el cual el trabajo hace tiempo, ese grupo es el cual liderados por Danzo son conocidos como Raíz, ahora si debería estar serio puesto que ahora el combate comenzaba seriamente-

\- Han pasado 12 horas desde el enfrentamiento entre el Hijo del colmillo blanco y el misterioso ninja aburame el cual hizo que una pequeña parte del bosque este completamente destruida, el hatake demostró que tener una ira controlada en el campo de batalla daba mas ventajas que no tener emociones en la en ella, en eso se toma un tiempo para sellar en pergaminos a cada ninja para posteriormente restregárselos al grupo de ancianos que tendran que responder a sus correspondientes clanes por estos asuntos, ahora ellos deben estar en sus casas completamente imposibilitados de acción, gracias al pergamino que le entrego al hokage con la información obtenida al volver a la aldea, en eso se puede ver a un kakashi totalmente lleno de heridas por marcas de insectos, el maldito aburame tenia casi el triple de insectos devoradores a diferencia de sus compañeros del clan lo cual obligo a que kakashi tuviera que literalmente quemar una porción del bosque a punta de jutsus de fuego solo para poder por fin quemarle toda la colmena al aburame y para cuando pensó que la lucha terminaría con eso el maldito ninja era a diferencia de sus compañeros de clan un experto en el arte del kenjutsu lo cual trajo a otro enfrentamiento el cual kakashi perdió su tanto en la pelea mientras que con un _**Raikiri**_ pudo kakashi poner la balanza a su favor, en eso el comienza a seguir el leve rastro que tenia de naruto hasta perderse en el bosque por completo-

\- Han pasado 3 horas en las cuales kakashi a llegado a un lago con una gran cascada casi a las afueras del bosque de la muerte con la frontera al país del arroz, mientras el hatake siente el rastro de naruto su cuerpo ya no le da fuerzas puesto que ya a dado mas de lo que a podido durante mucho tiempo, horas sin dormir y viajar sin parar, luchar contra ninjas aliados y matarlos lo a dejado sin fuerzas, asi que lentamente camina hasta desfallecer en la orilla del lago, en eso unas sombras toman al ninja peliblanco y desaparecen del lugar-

* * *

 **Cueva Oculta - Al día Siguiente**

* * *

-En estos momentos un muy debilitado hatake kakashi comienza a despertarse de su repentino desmallo en el cual ve que se encuentra en una pequeña cueva mientra escucha el sonido del agua caer, se hace la idea de que esta dentro de la cascada y mira alrededor para ver a un rubio muy particular para el sentado con un pelirrojo al frente de el, el peliblanco mira con detenimiento que están... leyendo?, en eso hace un movimiento que hace reaccionar al pelirrojo el cual cierra el libro del rubio, luego le dice- naruto nuestro invitado a despertado, en eso naruto mira a su nii-san y sale disparado a abrasarlo con lagrimas en sus ojos, el peliblanco siente un gran alivio de ver a su ototo y le corresponde el abrazo, en eso el peliblanco ve al misterioso chico pelirrojo, acaso es un huérfano que vive como nómada o algo asi?, en eso el pelirrojo como si adivinara las palabras del peliblanco se presenta- creo que deseas saber quien soy, pues mi nombre es Kyosuke Uzumaki -en eso kakashi abre los ojos a la afirmación del pelirrojo- mi nombre hatake kakashi, tengo que agradecerte el que ayudaras a mi ototo naruto mientras que me ayudabas con mis heridas -en eso el uzumaki asiente- no es ningún problema kakashi-san, nosotros los pocos miembros del clan uzumaki debemos mantenernos unidos sean de sangre pura o no -en eso kakashi mira al pelirrojo dándose cuenta que sabe que naruto es uzumaki, naruto intenta ayudar a kyosuke diciéndole- kakashi-niisan era verdad lo que me decías!, realmente soy de sangre uzumaki, kyosuke san lo confirmo-mostrandole la marca del clan que tenia en el cuello asombrando al peliblanco que pregunta al pelirrojo con un leve instinto asesino- dime que le has hecho a naruto en su cuello!

-naruto se mira confundido por la acción de su nii-san, mientras que kyosuke se ríe levemente para responderle- eso es un sello de compatibilidad kakashi san, fue creado por mi familia hace muchísimos años para poder encontrar a miembros de nuestro clan que estén extraviados -en eso kakashi asiente sin despejar esos ojos filosos clavados en el uzumaki- si te fijas, tengo una marca igual que el pequeño naruto en su cuello por lo que es completamente segura, prometo que no tiene nada malo -responde kyosuke con calma total, en eso la mirada del hatake cambia a una mas calmada y para calmar la expresión de miedo que tiene su hermanito de el le responde- lamento mi actitud uzumaki-san, pero cuando se trata de la salud de mi ototo normalmente pierdo los estribos -kyosuke asiente con algo de risa por la afirmación del hatake- lo entiendo, con fijarme como venias me di cuenta y no me siento ofendido, pero porfavor dime solo kyosuke puesto que si me dices uzumaki nose si te refieres a mi o a naruto -en eso kakashi asiente- como digas kyosuke, ahora dime que haces en estos lugares, tan apartado del mundo en si -en eso kyosuke mira a kakashi y su expresión cambia a una seria, en eso responde- eso fue por que naruto me libero de donde estaba encerrado -y asi como lo dijo kakashi miro con confusión al pelirrojo el cual le explico la extraña situación ocultando los temas del collar, del el zorro y como naruto sabia sobre su familia, kakashi estaba sorprendido de que esta cueva tuviera contenido lo que se podría explicar como una persona del tiempos antiguos, su mente trabajaba a toda velocidad para buscar una solución al asunto mientras que kyosuke le daba unas frutas a naruto y luego unas a el para alimentarse, en eso kyosuke mira a kakashi que comía la fruta ofrecida- debo decir que naruto no es el mejor dando explicaciones, y solo fue suerte que su sangre uzumaki reaccionara con el sello al fondo de la cueva asi que, me podrías explicar por que alguien que podría considerar mi descendiente estaba en esta cueva apartada de la civilización? -en eso kakashi dio un trago seco mientras veía la hostilidad en los ojos del pelirrojo, esa mirada con esos ojos azulados le recordaban a su sensei cuando se molestaba y eso lo hacia estremecerse y asi el le cuenta las cosas que el pelirrojo ya sabia, solamente contados desde otra perspectiva y debía de admitir que el peliblanco tenia una lengua resbalosa para mezclar la información, al terminar de hablar kakashi, kyosuke le responde mientras toma un kunai de los artículos del hatake- kakashi-san iré por algo de carne, sera lo mas adecuado para su delicada situación ya que aun que e quitado de su sistema el veneno aun necesita reponer la sangre perdida por la batalla, su equipo manchado de sangre lo e enterrado al fondo de la cueva y he limpiado los rastros antes de traerlo por lo que puede descansar tranquilamente -el peliblanco asiente con otro peso menos en sus hombros- naruto, mientras yo este fuera quiero que cuides a kakashi y mientras lo haces puedes practicar las poses de manos, recuerda que si no las aprendes bien no podrás canalizar el chakra adecuadamente cuando entremos a ese paso -y en eso kakashi mira de golpe al pelirrojo por la información que recibió y sin darse cuenta que su guardia estaba baja pregunta- has liberado los tenketsus de naruto? pensé que eso seria imposible? -en eso kakashi se dio cuenta que hablo demás y ve como naruto le da una mirada de tristeza- asi que era verdad kakashi-niisan? por eso nunca me entrenabas para ser ninja? -en eso kakashi siente una terrible puntada en su pecho, acaba de cagarla con creces y lo peor es que su ototo estaba triste por culpa de el, en eso el intenta disculparse pero antes que diga algo naruto interviene diciendo- pero te perdono kakashi-niisan eres mi hermano mayor y no puedo odiarte por algo que no importa ahora, ademas kyosuke-niisan me abrió mis tenketsus y me dijo que ahora que estaban abiertos tu me podrías entrenar sin ningún problema -naruto termina su mensaje dándole una gran sonrisa a su nii-san, eso hace que kakashi mire de reojo pelirrojo y hace una reverencia en forma de agradecer el gran favor que le había hecho el pelirrojo, kyosuke solo sonríe mientras se retira del lugar, sabe que kakashi lo había estado analizando, pero gracias al mensaje mental que le dio a naruto el ahora estará con la guardia baja-

* * *

 **4 días mas tarde**

* * *

\- Han pasado asi los días mientras el trió de personas conviven en esa pequeña cueva, naruto estaba realmente contento por la situación puesto que no solo tenia a su kakashi nii-san, sino que había obtenido 2 familiares mas mientras kakashi miraba con alegría la situación de su hermanito rubio, siempre supo lo difícil para que el pudiera tener familia, mientras que el considera a naruto como su hermano el sabe que no tiene madera de familiar, solo mira su clan conformado por el mismo, el ultimo de su clan completamente congelado y esperando el termino de el con su muerte, puesto que con el miedo de formar un lazo el impide que la gente se acerque y que naruto pudiera entrar en su cerrado circulo personal, fue solamente por la situación del collar y el sello, pero debía admitir que estaba agradecido por el familiar obtenido y asi el ve a kyosuke, un misterioso auto-proclamado uzumaki de hace muchas generaciones en el pasado y las historias que el cuenta, como conoció tanta gente y tantas variantes en el pasado asombran al peliblanco y emoción al pequeño rubio, las historian eran interesantes y llenas de vida mientras el pelirrojo las cuenta como si fuera un bardo, kakashi debe admitir que la situación podría ser peor si el pelirrojo no estuviera, puesto que naruto no ubiera soportado el estrés de la soledad y el estaba muy moribundo para poder haber hecho algo, durante los días el no solo a cuidado del hatake sino que le enseñaba a naruto a leer y a escribir, y gracias a una extraña forma de liberación de tenketsus y para pagar el error cometido sobre no enseñarle, kakashi durante su tiempo de descanso ayudo a kyosuke para que naruto aprendiera lo básico y le sorprendió ver que naruto solo en 3 días aprendió a leer y escribir considerando que el no tiene madera de maestro para enseñar, pero kyosuke fue de gran ayuda haciéndole entender a naruto y se imagina si tal vez es por los genes uzumakis que el tiene una facilidad de enseñarle al chico, en eso kyosuke se levanta para tomar el pulso al hatake y dice- parece que estas listo kakashi-san, ya no tienes ningún efecto negativo por las perdidas de chakra y se a eliminado por completo los efectos secundarios de esas píldoras que tomaste durante esos días, asi que te puedo dar de alta -kyosuke sonríe levemente mientras kakashi se levanta y mira al pelirrojo- muchas gracias kyosuke-san, no solo has ayudado al quien considero como mi propia familia, cuidándolo cuando estuvo en un momento complicado, le has permitido que de el primer paso como un ninja abriendo sus tenketsus y sin pedir nada a cambio incluso me has ayudado a enseñarle, no solo me has quitado un peso en mi conciencia sino que ahora se muy bien lo que debo hacer para que mi querido ototo pueda cumplir sus sueños en eso kakashi estrecha su mano hacia el pelirrojo- Gracias kyosuke-san

\- kyosuke mira a kakashi y asiente dándole un apretón de manos, el aprovecho el tiempo para estabilizar su chakra y mejorar su salud cazando y cocinando animales salvajes fuera del entorno de la cueva, tambien le dio tiempo de preparar unos fuinjutsus trampas para el informe de kakashi puesto que tenían que hacer una coartada de la situación del ancestro, en eso mira a kakashi luego de soltar sus manos- quisiera pedirte un favor kakashi-san -kakashi mira kyosuke- deseo acompañarlos a lo que ustedes conocen como konoha, e estado sellado muchos tiempos y quiero actualizarme con los temas del mundo -en eso kakashi asiente- no tengo problemas, ademas naruto ototo le encantara saber que su segundo hermano mayor nos acompañara a casa- en eso naruto entra a la cueva puesto que estaba tomando una ducha- kakashi-niisan, kyosuke nii-san sucede algo? -pregunta el rubio que a tenido un cambio considerable, luego de abrir sus tenketsus, el cual a sido un pequeño aumento en su estatura y una mejor digestión de sus alimentos el cual se muestra como su físico desnutrido había cambiado a uno mas natural para la edad del pequeño, kakashi responde- pues, parece que kyosuke nos acompañara a la aldea -en eso naruto salta con alegría- Bien! volveremos a konoha y lo mejor es que iremos juntos!-en eso naruto toma de los brazos tanto a kakashi como a kyosuke, el cual ambos ponen expresiones de sorpresa para luego sonreír levemente y salir de la cascada-

 **Al dia Siguiente - Entrada a la zona de entrenamiento 44 - Tienda de Dangos al medio dia**

\- en una pequeña tienda cerca de la entrada de la zona 44, se ve a una chica de cabellos violetas comiendo con gracia unas pequeñas bolitas de colores mientras que al lado tiene una pequeña tasa de te servida, esta chica es Anko Mitarashi la cual es la encargada de cuidar la entrada de este lugar, una genio incomprendida con la edad de 16 años **(4)** la cual al terminar su primera tanda de dangos mira derrepente como 3 personas las cuales conoce solo a 2 salen de su supuesta zona de guardia, eso agita a la mitarashi y rapidamente toma los dangos restantes mientras deja la paga para ver la situación de los llegados-

Así que esto es konoha eh -dice kyosuke mirando las edificaciones que le llaman la atención a lo lejos, y las grandes montañas con rostros de personas, luego kakashi responde- si esta fue la primera aldea fundada y por una alianza entre los clanes uchiha y senju hace ya muchos años, pero por ahora te pido que me acompañes a mi y a naruto a la torre del hokage para explicarle los detalles de la misión, como tu encuentro-en eso kakashi apunta a un edificio con una torre algo alta, kyosuke deduce que es la zona del líder del clan y mientras tanto naruto muy feliz toma de la mano a kakashi apresurando su paso- vamos! quiero ver a jiji -kakashi asiente mientras es apresurado, mientras tanto kyosuke mira la situación mientras que en un rápido movimiento, toma una roca en el suelo y la lanza con algo de velocidad hacia la distancia lo cual hace que kakashi mire al pelirrojo y ve que los estaban espiando, en eso el suspira y dice- anko puedes salir? -y en eso la chica aparece con una marca en su mejilla y una expresión de ira al ser sorprendida por el niño pelirrojo- pues ahora tienes un problema hatake, por que este maldito mocoso a hecho un rasguño a esta hermosa y poderosa kunoichi y no se ira de acá hasta que tenga todos sus dientes fuera de su boca-y en eso ella comienza a tronar sus nudillos mientras que kakashi suspira, naruto esta algo asustado por la situación de la chica y kyosuke mira con una expresión neutra- pues si te crees capas de sacarme los dientes quizás deba intentar yo sacar los tuyos no, niñata?-eso hace un click mientras kakashi y naruto miran a kyosuke con asombro, puesto que una persona tan social y tranquila fuera tan agresivo, y en eso naruto recordó cuando kurama le dio un coscorrón y como el reacción, en eso anko ya sin pensar se lanza encima del pelirrojo solo para sentir una extraña sensación en su puño el cual tenia una enorme aguja incrustada al medio de sus nudillos y a un kyosuke con una sonrisa engreída y le responde- con ese puño me ibas a sacar los dientes eh, pues veo que no te funcionara -en eso ella le lanza una patada el cual la evita dando un pequeño salto y en un rápido movimiento pone otra aguja en la rodilla de ella quitandole la reacción de tanto su puño como su pierna, en eso rapidamente pone 3 agujas mas en las extremidades de sus brazos y pierna restantes quitandole completamente la movilidad de la chica la cual lo mira con mucho asombro y miedo al ver que fue reducida por un niño no mas grande de los que están en la academia, en eso pregunta- kakashi... de donde diablos salio este chico cabeza de tomate? -kyosuke gruñe al ser llamado de esa forma, mientras naruto y kakashi miran asombrados la habilidad del pelirrojo, kakashi sabia que el tenia un gran conocimiento medico, puesto que el fue tratado por el pelirrojo y su habilidad con el senbon es sin igual, naruto mira con estrellas en los ojos a su ancestro y le pedirá mas tarde aprender tales técnicas para ser hokage, en eso kakashi le responde a la reducida anko- pues es un invitado el cual yo estaba guiando hacia la torre del hokage desde el país del arroz -en eso anko lo mira y responde agresivamente- a mi no me engañas, si fuera asi vendrían por las zonas seguras de la aldea y no desde la zona 44 -en eso kakashi responde- fuimos atacados en el país del arroz por ninjas desconocidos, por lo que me fui obligado a tomar un desvió atravesando la zona 44 desde la frontera -en eso anko pregunta nuevamente sin creerse las palabras del peliblanco- y por que el gaki rubio al cual cuidas como si fuera uno de tus libros viene con ustedes?, acaso crees que me voy a comprar que venían de paseo si todo el mundo sabe que el no tiene permitido salir de la aldea -en eso kakashi intentando darle una solución es detenido por kyosuke mientras el con una actitud de liderazgo le responde a la chica- eso no es tu maldito problema chica cabeza de uva -en eso anko pierde su atención al peliblanco y mira al pelirrojo con gran ira en sus ojos- que me dijiste cabeza de tomate? -kyosuke responde con ira- lo que escuchaste cabeza de uva, ahora tenemos que ir a la oficina del líder de la aldea y mientras tu nos haces perder el tiempo acá, asi que recuerda que cuando valla yo mismo le daré mis quejas a tu líder de como uno de sus subordinados se dio el aire de detener un posible trato entre aldeas -en eso anko con un gran impacto en su mente mira al pelirrojo, para luego maldecir su mala desicion de lanzarse sin pensar puesto que si el mocoso que ve es un hijo de algún daimyo acaba ella de darle problemas a la aldea y debido a la fama que ella tiene por culpa de su maestro que deserto ella tiene muchos problemas para ascender en la aldea, y lo peor que si el cuenta algo de lo sucedido ella podría terminar nuevamente como una gennin, sudando a mares anko cambia la forma en como trataba al pelirrojo- lo siento mucho... señor... simplemente me llamo la atención de la situación juro que esto no volverá a suceder... -ella agacha la cabeza lo cual es lo unico que tiene reacción de su cuerpo, kyosuke asiente mientras en un rápido movimiento toma las agujas y recuesta a anko al lado de la entrada de la zona 44, luego el responde- necesitaras unos minutos para recuperar la sensación de tus extremidades, asi que no hagas movimientos bruscos ademas no te preocupes ignorare la situación por lo que no tendrás problemas con el líder acerca de esto -eso tranquiliza a la mitarashi- muchas gracias... señor...? -el pelirrojo responde- Kyosuke, un placer señorita -en eso el levemente besa la mano de la mitarashi dándole un sonrojo en su cara, el pelirrojo se ríe mientras kakashi gracias a su mascara que le impedían ver la risa que tenia por la situación mientras naruto veía entre confundido y asombrado como su ancestro arreglo la situación, en eso kyosuke avanza mientras van a la torre del hokage-

Así termina este capitulo, la verdad tenia pensado algo mas de acción, pero quiero dejar eso para algo mas adelante, aun no domino bien el como escribir de manera que sean interesantes los combates, pero si creo que con paciencia algo interesante creare de esto, el siguiente capitulo tratara de la re-creación del nuevo clan uzumaki el cual se integrara en un sector en konoha, como la llegada del nuevo uzumaki agita las vidas de los demás y como kakashi toma una desicion por las acciones de su maestro, y el esperado regreso del cuarto hokage con su familia y la desicion de naruto al confrontarlos.

 **(1)** A Diferencia de los miembros normales, en la sala sagrada del sabio en capítulos anteriores puse en claro que tanto el mentor, el primer anciano y el guardián tenían acceso a la información por lo cual kyosuke conoce el nombre de las 9 bestias con cola, el nombre del mentor, sus hermanos y el nombre de la diosa el cual esta sellada. En ese tiempo la primera generación conocía a los bijus como los grandes maestros que dieron sus enseñanzas en el Ninshu, kyosuke solo responde como el debía hacer según su cargo a un superior.

 **(2)** Lo de los sentimientos negativos es dicho por que los bijus al nacer no tenian sentimientos negativos contra la gente y a diferencia que la historia original que ellos mismos se consideran mazas de odio al ellos convivir con humanos durante unos años antes, no fueron influenciados hasta la caida del templo lo cual hace que mantengan un mejor control de sus emociones, ellos aun odian a los humanos pero no de la manera que lo hacian como en la historia original de naruto **  
**  
 **(3)** El chakra de color blanco es como se podría decir un tipo de Kekkei genkai exclusivo de kakashi, la historia en wiki dice que kakashi y su padre fueron conocidos como el colmillo blanco y el hijo del colmillo blanco (por suna) sin contar los otros títulos del hatake, en esta historia el ademas de usar su ojo usara su chakra siendo influenciado tanto como naruto y kyosuke a través de los capítulos. En estos momentos kakashi es mas joven que la historia original, con una edad de 17 años a diferencia de la historia original que debería tener unos 21 **  
**  
 **(4)** Anko en esta historia es algo menor, planeo tambien reducir la edad de algunas personas mas para darle otro toque a la historia, en estos momentos anko tiene 16 años lo cual cuando naruto termine su entrenamiento en la academia ninja, tenga 20 ella lo cual podría incluso ser una asistente de un grupo, ella podría incluso con este cambio poder ser agregada a alguno de los personajes como pareja, o nose aun no planeo bien.

* * *

Y así termina este capitulo espero que les guste el leerlo como a mi me gusto escribirlo, estén atentos que el siguiente viene en camino ya de escribirse


	4. Capitulo 3 - El renacer del clan uzumaki

Saludos a todos, acá estoy devuelta con el capitulo 3 de Naruto: la historia del ancestro uzumaki, quiero seguir agradeciendo a la gente que lee esto puesto que se que es mi primera historia intento que sea lo mas interesante posible, saber que gente lee la historia me anima para avanzarla, ahora esto esta comenzando a ponerse interesante, con la llegada de tanto ancestro y descendiente a la aldea de konoha y los cambios que sucederán a través del tiempo.

* * *

\- Conversaciones : Deseo comer mas ramen!

\- Acciones : -le da una nalgada a la pelirosa-

\- Expresiones de grito: **SHANNARO!**

\- Pensamientos : (Este libro es una obra de arte!)

\- Bijus : _Saludos Humanos_

\- Pensamientos Bijus _: (Malditas pulgas!)_

\- Ninjutsu : **_Rasengan_**

\- Objetos importantes ** _:_** **Icha Icha N°4 School Times - La curiosidad del Niño Genio y la inocente B** **ibliotecaria**

Con eso podemos comenzar este capitulo y recuerden que a mi no me pertenece naruto, si fuera así... estaría forrado xD

* * *

 **Capitulo 3 : El Renacer Del Clan Uzumaki**

* * *

-Han pasado unos minutos mientras el grupo uzumaki/hatake se dirigían a la torre del hokage, al pasar una gran calle llena de tiendas, el pelirrojo del grupo mira la situación en la cual su descendiente a vivido, puede darse fácilmente como la gente en las cuales se distingue gente civil y algunos ninjas ven con una gran ira y odio al pobre naruto mientras el intenta ignorar las miradas aferrándose al brazo del peliblanco, kakashi por otra parte ya estaba bien cansado de la actitud de la gente puesto que no solo dirigen su odio a alguien que no tiene la culpa, sino que no saben los errores que están cometiendo y antes que el pudiera hacer alguna acción siente un instinto asesino que golpea con fuerza todo el entorno alrededor asustandolo un poco, mientras los civiles alrededor comienzan a caer al suelo mientras los ninjas alrededor del grupo de civiles sienten la presión provocada y miran con temor al pelirrojo que en estos momentos veían una gran sombra atrás de el, estaban seguros que ese pelirrojo les recordaba algo a una pelirroja hace ciertos años atrás y antes de que la presión empeorara kakashi le pone una mano al hombro al pelirrojo, el cual al sentir el tacto detiene de golpe toda la intención asesina en el lugar haciendo que la gente pueda respirar denuevo con tranquilidad, kakashi le dice- porfavor kyosuke-san no sigas ya que ellos no valen la pena y naruto no podrá resistir mas esa intención asesina -en eso el pelirrojo miraba a naruto que temblaba del miedo y eso provoca la culpa del pelirrojo, en eso le da un mensaje mental a naruto- (mis disculpas mi pequeño naruto, ver tu mal trato saco mi uzumaki interior y puesto que la regla numero 1 de nuestro clan siempre a sido cuidar de sus miembros, seamos pura sangre o sangre mixta asi que ver como te miraban realmente saca una mala faceta mía) -en eso kyosuke hace una reverencia al rubio el cual asiente y responde mentalmente- (entiendo kyosuke-niisan pero ten mas cuidado para la próxima) -luego comienzan nuevamente y entran a la torre del hokage-

-Mientras pasaba eso fuera de la torre, un hiruzen miraba todo con curiosidad a través de su bola de cristal, estaba agradecido a que kakashi lograra encontrar a naruto puesto que aun que al inicio ellos solo lo atendían por el deber de la aldea, poco a poco se encariño con el niño de manera que lo considera su propio nieto, al enterarse del ultimo cumpleaños sangriento de su auto-proclamado nieto entro en cólera en contra la propia gente que el juro proteger al haber tomado el cargo de hokage y durante esos 4 días toda la aldea de konoha pudo conocer al hombre conocido como el Dios de los Shinobis puesto que arraso con una gran cantidad de civiles cegados por la ira y muchos de ellos ahora estaban viviendo con mucho dolor en las celdas de la aldea como traidores, eso tambien provoco la ira de las familias que no conocían la situación y con el consejo civil intentaron quitar los cargos los cuales no lograron puesto que kakashi se encargo de darle todas las pruebas al hokage para salir de todos los huecos legales que le lanzaran sus amigos del consejo, eso a ellos no les agrado para nada y asi pasaron unos minutos mientras el grupo entraba a su oficina-

Con su permiso hokage-sama... -decía un kakashi mientras naruto salia disparado a abrasar a su abuelo- Jiji! -el anciano hokage tuvo un cambio de 180° en su actitud durante los días en los cuales naruto no estuvo en la aldea y asi recibe el abrazo de su nieto con una gran sonrisa en su cara- dios mio naruto estuve tan preocupado por ti -el viejo abraza fuertemente a naruto y siente como si un gran peso saliera de sus hombros al ver que su nieto estaba completamente bien, en eso el mira a kakashi sin despejar su sonrisa le dice- excelente trabajo kakashi, has completado tu misión con creces aun que me gustaría mas tarde saber los detalles de la misión -kakashi asiente y en eso el hokage ve al pelirrojo atrás del grupo y con una expresión de curiosidad y asombro le pregunta a kakashi- dime kakashi, acaso ese niño es un uzumaki? -kakashi asiente nuevamente mientras le dice a su acompañante atrás de el- el es un uzumaki que encontró a naruto en la frontera de la zona 44 con el país del arroz, ademas de darnos alojamiento nos ayudo con unos asuntos personales, el debido a que supo que naruto es un uzumaki decidió venir con nosotros a konoha -hiruzen asiente mientras ve al muchacho y con una expresión neutra se presenta- Mi nombre es Hiruzen Sarutobi, Patriarca del clan sarutobi y Sandaime de la aldea de konoha -en eso el hokage hace una leve reverencia al pelirrojo-

-En eso el pelirrojo hace una Reverencia mientras se presenta de manera formal- mi nombre es Kyosuke Uzumaki, es un honor conocer usted Señor Hiruzen -hiruzen se asombra al ver a un uzumaki tan disciplinado, recordando a un viejo amigo el cual tuvo en sus tiempos jóvenes mira al pelirrojo- quisiera agradecerte por el ayudar a mi pequeño nieto durante esos momentos duros, no como líder de la aldea sino como su abuelo te lo agradezco, joven kyosuke -en eso el anciano vuelve a reverenciarse al pelirrojo-

No se preocupe Hokage-sama es mi deber como miembro uzumaki ayudar a mis hermanos en tiempos difíciles -sonríe de manera leve mientras el sarutobi asiente, en eso el hokage mira a kakashi- me gustaría saber los detalles de la misión, naruto y tu kyosuke podrían esperar afuera un momento y luego yo mismo los llevare a Ichiraku -a naruto le brillan los ojos al escuchar eso mientras kyosuke veía confundido la situación para luego asentir y salir con naruto fuera de la oficina, en eso la expresión alegre del hokage cambia a una seria mientras pregunta a kakashi- dime que sucedió en la misión kakashi, ese chico uzumaki no es uno normal puesto que incluso yo pude reconocer ese instinto asesino afuera de la torre -kakashi suspira mientras le cuenta al hokage todo lo ocurrido durante el encuentro de naruto con su supuesto ancestro-

-asi pasaron las horas mientras kyosuke y naruto en la azotea de la torre charlaban mentalmente sobre los temas de la aldea que naruto conocía, cabe decir que kyosuke estaba asombrado por todas las cosas novedosas de esta época, no conocía muchas de las cosas que naruto le hablaba, ya que el es de otro tiempo, naruto tambien se aterro al saber que su ancestro no conocía el ramen y asi naruto intentaba explicarle lo mejor que podía mientras que asi pasaron los minutos, en eso una kunoichi con cabellos morados y una mascara de gato aparece repentinamente al lado del grupo uzumaki asustando a naruto y ganándose una expresión seria de kyosuke en eso ella dice de manera amable al dúo- naruto-kun y kyosuke-san, lord hokage pide que vuelvan a su oficina, pueden tomarme de las manos para yo llevarlos? -en eso naruto y kyosuke asienten y cada uno toma de las manos libres a la chica la cual con un _**shunshin no jutsu**_ los mueve rapidamente a la oficina del hiruzen-

-El líder de la aldea tenia una expresión complicada en su rostro debido a que el pequeño pelirrojo que el creía era un uzumaki de la generación de naruto, pues era en realidad un uzumaki de los tiempos de las guerras de clanes, un miembro que podría no solo ser el uzumaki de sangre mas pura encontrado en las naciones elementales, sino un uzumaki con conocimientos desconocidos para todo el mundo y el mismo no se lo creería sino fuera por que el mismo kakashi había reunido las pruebas tanto de la cámara encontrada, con los misteriosos sellos de fuinjutsus encontrados en la misma y la descripción de la vida del pelirrojo con sus historias, esto era realmente inesperado y pronto tendría que ver las intenciones del pelirrojo, en eso su ambu aparecía con los uzumakis alrededor de ella, en eso el hokage cambia su expresión a la de abuelo amable mientras dice- me alegro que llegaran asi que nos vamos a ichiraku? -naruto asiente con fuerza y abrasa al hokage mientras kyosuke asiente levemente mientras nota el cambio del hokage, en eso le dice a naruto mentalmente- (parece que kakashi san le dijo al hokage sobre mi naruto) -en eso naruto sin mostrar reacción mira al pelirrojo, luego mira al hokage y responde mentalmente- (no te preocupes kyosuke-niisan puesto que jiji es una persona de fiar, me cuido como su nieto sin tener el deber de hacerlo y si kakashi-niisan le contó fue por que confía en el) -kyosuke suspira por la reacción infantil de naruto, pero no puede culpar al niño por confiar en las personas que lo criaron, ya que en el templo la situación era parecida, en eso toma del hombro a naruto el cual abrazaba al viejo hokage y el hokage comprendiendo al pelirrojo hace un **_Shunshin no Jutsu_** para dirigirse al puesto de ramen-

-Así al llegar al establecimiento una linda chica mira al trió y se lanza a abrasar al rubio, mientras que un adulto con una gran sonrisa saluda al grupo, en eso kyosuke ve que ellos deben ser los otros dos que trataban bien a naruto aun sabiendo del biju, asi se sentaron mientras que tanto naruto y hiruzen pedían sus platos de ramen, kyosuke veía con extrañeza la peculiar sopa con fideos servida, debía admitir que no olía mal y al probarla enormes lagrimas caen de sus ojos mientras agradecía a mil y un deidades por permitirle vivir para probar tan sagrado alimento, naruto asiente feliz de saber que su ancestro disfruta la comida de los dioses entre tanto un kurama dentro de la mente de naruto suspira al saber que tendrá difícil la dieta de naruto debido al plato de ramen, todo esto observado por un hiruzen que no paraba de mirar al pelirrojo, aun con todas las pruebas obtenidas por kakashi se le hacia muy raro que un uzumaki estuviera sellado y temía que naruto por accidente haya liberado algún mal y que ese este en estos momentos en konoha, luego de comer kakashi aparece nuevamente para avisarle a naruto que puesto que su departamento fue completamente destruido el dia de su cumpleaños pasarían unos días en un hotel mientras buscan una nueva casa, naruto asiente algo triste y con culpa al saber que su hermano perdió todos sus bienes debido a el, en eso kyosuke nuevamente ve a la gente que sin intentar ocultar miraban nuevamente con odio al rubio, cambiando su expresión a una seria la cual es mirada por kakashi y hiruzen los cuales ellos reaccionan a la gente la cual al ver que estaban con el hokage desvían la vista del grupo, en eso el hokage suspira mientras que kakashi aprieta los puños con fuerza solo para no lanzarse a los aldeanos, naruto mira al grupo con confusión mientras se retiraban al hotel para un descanso-

* * *

 **3 días mas tarde**

* * *

-Así han pasado los días mientras en la aldea se corre el rumor de que un nuevo uzumaki fue encontrado, lo cual trajo muchos rumores puesto que saben como es el trato del uzumaki rubio llamado por ellos el demonio, y aun que algunos creen que solo son tonterías y que es imposible que sean castigados por intentar hacer lo que ellos piensan que es correcto, otro grupo ya a comenzado a dejar el mal trato al rubio por el momento puesto que el temor que ese pelirrojo tenga un respaldo mas allá de los muros de konoha los asusta por las repercusiones, y asi la gente ve como camina un pelirrojo con un equipo completamente cambiado, usando unos pantalones ambus oscuros con una camisa de color oscuro de mangas largas y una chaqueta táctica de color roja con un estampado atrás con el signo de su clan, en su cintura tiene una banda ninja tambien con el diseño del clan uzumaki mientras camina por el pueblo mira el lugar y gracias a la guía de kakashi el entra a la biblioteca, luego saca de su bolsillo una tarjeta que le dio el hokage para poder entrar y asi comienza a buscar en las secciones alguna información que le de curiosidad, claro sin saber que era espiado por el mismo anciano hokage a través de su bola de cristal-

-Hiruzen miraba con detenimiento en sus tiempos libres al pelirrojo y durante los momentos que luchaba contra su rival eterno (papeleo) dejaba a su ambu Tora para que lo vigilara por alguna extraña reacción de el, en eso el viejo hokage suspira puesto que no puede leer de ninguna forma al pelirrojo y eso lo confirmo durante los días de vigilancia, en eso su secretaria entra a su oficina con una gran cantidad de documentos y en eso hiruzen gruñe por lo bajo puesto que su tiempo libre se a acabado y ahora debe ir nuevamente a combatir contra su enemigo eterno-

-Kakashi durante el tiempo que estuvo devuelta en la aldea estuvo meditando seriamente su situación, no solo había fallado a su palabra con su maestro minato, puesto que no a cuidado a naruto con la dedicación que el mismo debía dar a un familiar, sino que a perdido casi todos sus valores al terminar con su departamento destruido, aun que logro obtener una gran remuneración por la misión obtenida con el hokage, no le da lo suficiente para poder criar al pobre niño a largo plazo y el sabe muy bien que en estos momentos la situación de naruto es muy mala, y el ya teniendo la custodia no se permitirá perder por ningún motivo puesto que conlleva a que el vuelva a los tiempos donde vivió en la calle o suceda algo peor, como un secuestro por esa maldita momia de danzo para su programa de Raíz, va a tener que hacer un par de favores y agachar la cabeza para obtener algunos prestamos pero jamas permitirá que le arrebaten a naruto, es lo unico que el tiene en la aldea y si debe ser menospreciado, pues asi sea y en eso el ninja que copia mira al rubio que estaba leyendo unos libros y una pequeña sonrisa aparece debajo de la mascara de kakashi, sabe que desde que aprendió a leer no a parado de mirar los pocos que tenia el hatake para aprender, tambien al volver kakashi acompaño a naruto a hacerse un chequeo completo y se sorprendió que lo que haya echo el pelirrojo no hizo ningún estrago en el cuerpo del niño, pero no sabe bien sobre la situación del sello y solo queda esperar que Jiraiya-sama para que vea ese asunto, en eso naruto termina de leer uno de sus libros y luego el mismo se recuesta en la cama de la habitación para descansar, kakashi sonríe por lo bajo mientras mira a su pequeño ototo mientras busca una salida a esta situación complicada-

-Kyosuke mientras termina sus asuntos en la biblioteca y mira la torre del hokage, durante los días en el cual aprendía de konoha, estuvo no solo leyendo sobre la aldea en si, tambien estuvo investigando toda la situación, leyes, costumbres y todo lo necesario para comenzar el plan para reformar su clan, en eso camina hacia la torre del hokage para charlar con el líder de la aldea, asi pasan los minutos y el llega, la secretaria lo ve con una expresión neutra, puesto que ella fue informada que si el pequeño pelirrojo venia fuera atendido de manera educada y aun que ella tiene desagrado puesto que lleva el apellido del niño demonio ella tiene que mantener su profesionalismo si es que quiere mantenerse como secretaria, asi que con mala gana deja entrar al pelirrojo el cual suspira por la mala atención de la secretaria, el mismo juro hablar con el líder para que arregle la situación y asi entra a la oficina del hokage mientras ve al anciano firmando una pila enorme de documentos y eso hace que le salga una mueca de burla haciéndole recordad como su esposa y amigos sufrían por el papeleo infernal recibido por la gran cantidad de asuntos en el templo, el a diferencia solo tenia que hacer registro de las cosas en la sala sagrada y pocas veces hacia papeleo, quizás era lo unico que el agradecía de no tener que hacer al no ser el mentor ni un anciano, en eso kyosuke se da cuenta que el anciano hokage lo había estado mirando desde que entro y le habla- Necesitas algo kyosuke-san? -pregunta el hokage, mientras el uzumaki responde- si, quisiera pedirle un favor especial lord hokage -en eso el anciano detiene su trabajo de papeleo para mirar seriamente al chico, el anciano se prepara para saber lo que quiere pedir y le mira- si esta en mis posibilidades, intentare ayudarte asi que dime que necesitas de mi kyosuke-san -en eso kyosuke toma aire y le dice sin rodeos al anciano haciendo una reverencia formal- Yo, Kyosuke uzumaki pido al líder de la aldea, Hiruzen Sarutobi el Sandaime de Konoha permita a este servidor la reconstrucción del clan uzumaki en las tierras de konoha

-Han pasado los minutos en la torre del hokage y un gran silencio se a originado en la oficina del hokage, luego de la petición formal del pequeño pelirrojo, el anciano no creyó que el pediría esto, puesto que eso conlleva que el clan uzumaki se establezca en la aldea no solo obteniendo a un miembro del clan, sino que lograran obtener a uno de los clanes que confirmaron la alianza entre los senju y uchihas los cuales fundaron konoha, sarutobi piensa los plus y contras de la petición del pelirrojo y luego de unos minutos pregunta- Me puedes decir tus motivos de querer re-establecer tu clan en las tierras de konoha kyosuke-san? -kyosuke responde formalmente- en los días que me e establecido en la aldea he estado mirando la información de la biblioteca para saber la situación de mi clan, por lo que logre estudiar, mi clan fue arrasado debido a un golpe en conjunto entre Kiri/Iwa/Kumo y puesto que konoha tiene una alianza con mi clan, considero que es la mejor opción para poder re-establecer mi clan, tengo un buen presentimiento que afuera de los muros de konoha aun quedan miembros de mi clan que se han migrado a pueblos menores para poder vivir, al dar la noticia que el clan uzumaki a sido establecido en konoha va a permitir que los miembros fuera puedan encontrar sus raíces -el hokage asiente por la noticia del pelirrojo, la verdad no pensó que existiera ese tipo de idea fuera posible y lamenta que minato no la hubiera tenido antes, con su esposa siendo una uzumaki ella fácilmente pudo tener la misma idea para poder repoblar su clan y asi poder evadir la ley de restauración de clanes **(1)** la cual ella detesta mucho, sino que una persona de muchísimas generaciones atrás la tuvo en unos pocos días, lo cual ella ni siquiera se lo había pensado- kyosuke-san tu idea me agrada mucho, me gustaría ayudarte con esto, AMBU! -en eso sale un grupo de 4 ninjas enmascarados del cual el uzumaki solo reconoció a la chica de mascara de gato en eso el hokage ordena- quiero que avisen a los miembros de clanes, al consejo civil que en los siguientes 30 minutos tendremos una reunión de emergencia, la asistencia es obligatoria -en eso los ambus asienten y todos desaparecen y el hokage mira a kyosuke mientras busca entre la gran fila de documentos unos en particular y se los entrega al pelirrojo- estas son las reglas para reintegrar un clan, y las condiciones para poder ingresarlo el clan se representa como uno bajo - medio y alto, determinados por los asuntos de Economía, Militarismo y Diplomacia -kyosuke recibe los documentos y les da una revisión rapida encontrando temas interesantes a ver en eso pregunta- son solo estas las condiciones para obtener el derecho de hacer un clan? -en eso hiruzen asiente mientras kyosuke sigue hablando- entiendo, me podría explicar unas cosas antes de la reunión? - el hokage asiente con una sonrisa en su rostro, asi estuvieron charlando mientras iban a la sala de reuniones-

* * *

 **Sala de Reunión del Consejo : 30 Minutos mas tarde**

* * *

-Luego de la orden de sarutobi en una gran sala en la primera planta de la torre del hokage se encuentran reunidos los lideres de todos los clanes que se han establecido en konoha en la primera linea de asientos divididos en mesas y con asientos para 2, se ven los emblemas de sus respectivos clanes, al dar mas detalle los clanes reunidos son Aburame, Akimichi, Hyuga, Inuzuka, Hatake, Kohaku **(2)** , Kurama, Nara, Sarutobi, Shimura, Uchiha y Yamanaka puesto que los asientos restantes conformados por el Senju y el Namikaze no están presentes, abajo de los asientos de los clanes se encuentran el grupo conformado como el consejo civil donde son representados temporalmente por 2 ancianos y 1 civiles de cabellos color salmón(Rosado), arriba de los asientos de los clanes en una vista la cual se ve a toda la gente esta el asiento del hokage con 2 asientos a sus lados, los cuales uno se ve al Lider del grupo AMBU y al otro lado el representante del Daimyo de la tierra del fuego-

-los lideres llegan y todos toman asiento, tanto patriarca como matriarca de los clanes que tuvieran, y mientras que los miembros sin matriarca son sentados con un acompañante , el shimura con un ninja enmascarado igualmente que el kohaku mientras que el hatake conformado solo con kakashi estaba con un naruto con una expresión bien seria para el rubio niño, kakashi mira a kyosuke detenidamente y deduce que esto es lo que planeaba al venir a konoha, asi que camina con el pequeño naruto que al sentir la mirada del grupo civil se asusta levemente, el cual kakashi les responde mirándolos intimidantemente-

-luego de unos minutos pasados el hokage habla- Queridos compañeros de clanes, consejo civil hemos recibido la petición de una persona muy especial para ser integrado a la aldea -en eso se escucha a todos murmurando mientras uno de los ancianos del consejo civil le habla al hokage sin mostrar respeto- Hiruzen para que tanta formalidad para integrar a una persona, no es necesario hacer una reunion por algun civil si es que quiere ingresarse, puesto que solo se le piden impuestos y se les deja entrar a la aldea -en eso asienten los miembros representantes del grupo civil, mientras los lideres miran con algo de desagrado al grupo de ancianos que no ven mas allá de sus viejos ojos, mientras que el anciano restante al cual le pidieron ir representando su clan en vez del consejo civil suspira por la apresurada acción de sus socios, puesto que al estar el representante del daimyo significa que es un tema serio, en eso el hokage con autoridad responde al grupo- Koharu, Ukataka y Mebuki mas les vale darme el respeto que me merezco en la sala, no permitiré mas arrebatos como eso -al darse cuenta de la situación el consejo civil con algo de temor responde- Entendido Hokage-sama -en eso todos los reunidos en la sala ven la situación y el líder del clan Nara con formalidad pregunta- Hokage-sama podríamos saber la identidad del individuo y su motivo por el cual fuimos convocados -el grupo en total asiente puesto que es raro que se organicen estos tipos de reuniones, mientras hiruzen explica de manera cortante- hace un par de días, un miembro muy especial del clan aliado de la aldea, el clan uzumaki a pedido asilo en nuestras tierras para re-integrar el clan de manera activa - al momento que el hokage suelta la bomba muchas personas abren los ojos como platos, los uchihas y los hyugas conformados por Fugaku, Mikoto Uchiha , Hiashi y Hana Hyuga hablan entre ellos al saber que aun quedan miembros del clan de kushina, los miembros restantes conversan sobre la integración de uno de los clanes mas fuertes conocidos en el ámbito de fuinjutsu, Shimura algo descolocado por el mensaje mira a sarutobi con mientras el tenia una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver la reacción del grupo, en eso el consejo civil pregunta- entonces tenemos a un miembro del clan uzumaki?, díganle que pase hokage-sama -en eso el hokage asiente a la petición y de la puerta pueden ver a un niño de cabellos rojos y unos ojos de color azul zafiro caminando tranquilamente mientras el consejo mira anonadado al pequeño entrar, en eso el pelirrojo hace una reverencia al grupo que lo observaba mientras dice- Kyosuke Uzumaki se presenta al consejo de la aldea de konoha

\- La Reacción del grupo era variada, tanto los civiles que pensaban que era una maldita broma del hokage al traer a un mocoso a una reunion, lo cual negaban puesto que el mismo dijo que era un tema serio. mientras que los lideres de clanes intentaban analizar la situación al ver al pequeño con tantas agallas reunido en el grupo, el representante del daimyo miraba la situación de manera neutra puesto que su deber simplemente es decirle al daimyo sobre la situación de la aldea cuando son temas importantes, si el fue llamado para ver a un niño es por que ese niño es un tema importante que el hokage considero necesario que el daimyo se entere luego de la reunion, en eso kyosuke habla- Miembros del consejo de konoha, yo kyosuke uzumaki pido amablemente que me permitan re-integrar mi clan en tierras de konoha, tomando a consideración la alianza entre el clan senju y el uzumaki por su parentesco -en eso la impresión del niño cambio un poco, hay que tener agallas para pedir algo al consejo de konoha y la manera formal que lo pedía se notaba que no era del momento, ese niño no es ordinario, dicen los miembros de los clanes mientras los del consejo civil estaban algo confundidos por la petición del niño y en eso la matriarca del clan uchiha pregunta- tu por casualidad eres pariente de kushina uzumaki? -kyosuke responde formalmente- probablemente seamos parientes lejanos, puesto que yo tengo pocos conocimientos sobre otros uzumakis en si, pero se sobre sobre la mujer llamada kushina, la habanero sangriento el cual aparece en los libros BINGO como kunoichi de rango S -responde kyosuke mientras asiente la matriarca, en eso fugaku mira a mikoto con algo de molestia, mientras que ella no entiende la mirada de su marido, luego mira al pequeño naruto y su cara se pone pálida al ver que acaba de decir el nombre de la madre del niño, el grupo restante ve la metida de pata del grupo uchiha mientras naturo tiene una expresión seria en su cara, el hokage suspira pensando que tal vez mas tarde deba darle una explicación a su nieto y en eso el representante del daimyo pregunta- conoces las condiciones para el ingreso de konoha como clan verdad? -kyosuke asiente mientras responde- requiero una cantidad de dinero que sera tomado por comisión para el daimyo y la tesorería de la aldea eso sera para el desarrollo de la aldea, ademas requiero tener por derecho ya un terreno, sea comprado con anterioridad o que ya algun uzumaki lo haya obtenido anteriormente, si fue por algun motivo tomado por algun otro clan, tengo el derecho de reclamarlo siempre y cuando yo de una remuneración al dueño del terreno en la aldea y requiero al menos 1 miembro adicional por alguna situación diplomática -en eso mebuki mira al niño y responde con algo de pesar- y en donde te instalaras, si la aldea no tiene ningún espacio disponible para que crees tu casita? -dice altaneramente, mientras el consejo civil ríe por lo bajo, danzo mira sin mostrar expresión mientras los demás tambien miran la respuesta del pelirrojo, el responde casualmente- pues si hay un terreno exclusivo del clan uzumaki, esta entre el sector nara y akimichi, un templo para mas exacto conocido como el templo de las mascaras, es un lugar exclusivo donde vivió la primera uzumaki en tierras de konoha, creo que se llamaba Mito Uzumaki **(3)** , esa información la encontré en los libros de la historia de la aldea, ademas planeo luego de la reunion revisar si alguna persona tiene el dominio del territorio para luego obtenerlo de manera legal -esa respuesta deja anonada a la señora, mientras los demás escuchan asombrados, puesto que acaba de callar a la banshee del consejo en su mismo juego de palabras, hiruzen ríe por la situación mientras ve al consejo- debo dar un aviso adicional, aun que vean al pelirrojo como un chico, el tiene mas edad de la que presenta, luego de recibir el reporte prefiero que el mismo diga su edad y como termino en la aldea -kyosuke mira al hokage seriamente mientras los demás están algo extrañados por las palabras del líder de la aldea, en eso kyosuke suspira- por cálculos entre las épocas, calculo que tengo 534 años, provengo de la edad que ustedes conocen como los tiempo de guerra antes de la fundaciones de clanes -dice el pelirrojo mientras ve al expresión de todos-

-Han pasado minutos desde que kyosuke lanzo la bomba por petición del hokage, el grupo estaba en shock, tanto que hasta el representante del daimyo soltó su pincel el cual escribía todo para mandarlo a su jefe, los lideres de los clanes uchiha y hyuga usaban su doujutsus para ver alguna señal de engaño en el niño y no veían nada raro, el clan nara solo dijo problemático, mientras que el consejo civil responde- hiruzen esto es estúpido, este mocoso es un mentiroso! -gritaba mebuki en respuesta del pelirrojo- es un maldito mentiroso tal como el niño demonio, esto simplemente muestra que su clan es una burla, debemos no solo rechazar su petición sino expulsarlos de este pueblo y tal vez acabar con el niño demonio que esta con su cuidador el traidor -decía con ira la miembro civil hasta que en unos segundos sintió una gran intensión asesina, es mas se sintió en toda la sala, una gran presión desconocida por muchos, salvo por los veteranos los cuales afilaron su mirada al ver de donde provenía, en eso ven al pelirrojo el cual la liberaba de manera fluida haciendo que todos en el lugar sufrieran por la falta de aire, sobre todo a mebuki mientras dice con una voz tenebrosa- como osas a decir tal blasfemia de mi clan y mi descendiente maldita bastarda! -grita con ira el uzumaki- debería arrancarte las malditas cuerdas vocales solo para hacerte callar y asi hacerle un favor al mundo el haber eliminado esa voz chillona que tienes, banshee cabeza de margarita! -dice de manera agresiva mientras enfoca su intensión asesina al grupo civil que se les hace mas difícil respirar, en eso el hokage reacciona al ver la reacción violenta del pelirrojo- kyosuke-san porfavor cálmese porfavor, estamos en la sala del consejo -en eso kyosuke luego mira al hokage y le responde al ver el poco respeto del grupo civil- esto es tu maldita culpa Hiruzen Sarutobi, no solo dejas a un grupo inepto la delegación de ese grupo de mercaderes -el consejo civil gruñe al ser llamados asi- sino que no tienes las agallas de cambiar tal patéticos representantes que causan vergüenza a esta aldea, es tu culpa por ser el líder y no tener las agallas de pararle los carros a estas personas! -kyosuke cambia su intensión asesina y la enfoca en el hokage, haciendo que el tiemble levemente- dime por que debo hacerte caso, dime por que después de esta reunion no deba cumplir mis palabras y hacerle ese favor al mundo -en eso mebuki tiembla sin control al escuchar las determinadas palabras del pelirrojo en hacerle daño mientras que en un momento los ambus rodean al uzumaki, luego la kunoichi con la mascara de gato responde- porfavor uzumaki-san pare con esto, no deseamos usar fuerza letal en usted -kyosuke detiene la intensión asesina mientras le responde al grupo civil- supongo que con esto queda claro que yo no soy mentalmente un mocoso, no? -sonríe de manera leve mientras el consejo civil asiente con temor, en eso el uzumaki habla para todos- miembros del consejo de konoha, pido mis disculpas por mi falta de compostura, pero como miembro del clan uzumaki yo fui criado para proteger el nombre de mi clan y sus miembros, y escuchar a esta individua hablar mal no solo de mi clan, sino de mi persona y ese pequeño rubio -apuntando a naruto- saco mi uzumaki interior, ruego mis disculpas -da una reverencia el uzumaki, mientras los grupos miran entre si asintiendo al pelirrojo-

-en eso el representante del daimyo, nuevamente le hace una pregunta al uzumaki- disculpe usted señor uzumaki, usted afirma que el pequeño rubio al lado del heredero del clan hatake es un uzumaki, podría confirmarme el motivo? -en eso el uzumaki mira al representante, después de eso mira al hokage el cual suspira asintiendo al pelirrojo que hable, y asi el responde- a su respuesta señor representante, eso lo podre responder luego de que le cuente como yo e terminado en la aldea y en este consejo -asi el comienza a contar su historia ya confirmada por el hokage y dando mas preguntas de como apareció, dice haber sido despertado por el rubio por su sangre y para confirmar muestra el sello en su cuello con el símbolo de su clan, el cual kakashi muestra que naruto tambien lo tiene, el daimyo consulta nuevamente por que el rubio estaba y cuando se entero miro de mala cara al consejo de konoha por el trato, en eso las pruebas obtenidas por el hatake son entregadas al consejo, danzo se ve interesado del fuinjutsu usado como capsula del tiempo pero el golpe de gracia fue cuando kakashi dijo sobre el grupo de ninjas los cuales lo intentaron detener en su misión, los miembros de los clanes uchiha, hyuga, inuzuka y aburame estaban hechos unas fieras al saber que no solo usaron a ninjas de sus clanes, sino que kakashi los había asesinado y ahora no solo tiene sus cuerpos sino que ahora ellos tendran que remunerar al hatake puesto que obtuvo un par de sharingan y Byakugan durante la misión, tambien juraron investigar la supuesta misión por la que fueron esos ninjas y ya miraban al grupo de ancianos sospechosos como sus primeras victimas, los ancianos solo gruñían por lo bajo por la situación que estaba fuera de sus manos, danzo fingía ignorancia ya que el había limpiado sus huellas en ese asunto y piensa en la teoría de esa cámara para sus usos personales mientras el representante del daimyo asiente la información entregada, en eso danzo consulta- puesto que la información a sido confirmada por kakashi y el hokage quisiera preguntarte los beneficios que se obtendrán a través del reingreso del clan uzumaki -en ese momento kakashi mira con desagrado a danzo, mientras hiruzen suspira puesto que parece que danzo ya a comenzado sus movimientos, en eso el pelirrojo responde- ofrezco un servicio completo de fuinjutsu, como la producción y comercialización de el tanto en la aldea como fuera de ella -eso llama la atención al consejo civil, saben bien la eficiencia de un uzumaki en su trabajo, kushina lo demostró enseñándole a minato el cual logro incluso mejorar algunos ninjutsus de la aldea, como el Hiraishin (recuerden que este ninjutsu es del Segundo Hokage y no del cuarto, el cuarto solo lo mejoro)- tambien ofrezco a la gente interesada en el arte una enseñanza básica del nivel de fuinjutsu luego de que yo comprenda el nivel de la época -los miembros de los clanes escuchan aun mas interesados las palabras de kyosuke, ese arte es considerado muy difícil de aprender en si por los temas complejos y la creatividad que debe darse para si, y quien mejor para enseñar fuinjutsu que un uzumaki, los cuales son conocidos como los dioses del fuinjutsu, en eso kakashi le pregunta a kyosuke- discúlpame kyosuke-san, pero si enseñas fuinjutsu a externos de los clanes, eso no significaría la deficiencia en la economía en tu clan? -al poner la pregunta el grupo espera la respuesta del pelirrojo, el responde- pues no sera la gran cosa, el arte del fuinjutsu se estudia en base de la necesidad del individuo, como los comerciantes que aprenden solo el manejo de algunos sellos, como los de almacenaje, mi clan a dedicado su funcionamiento no solo a combate, sino a el desarrollo en la vida, por lo que estamos acostumbrados al trabajo de muchos tipos de fuinjutsus, asi que si algun clan intentara copiarnos, solo terminarían con perdidas puesto que eso atrasaría sus propios métodos de comercio al ingresar al complejo negocio del fuinjutsu, ademas se por la información reunida en estos días que solo tienen 1 experto en fuinjutsu el cual es llamado Jiraiya, el sabio de los sapos el cual se mantiene fuera de la aldea debido a una misión de largo plazo, por lo que en esta aldea el fuinjutsu es un método novedoso, pasaran años antes de ver decadencia -responde kyosuke al hatake mientras el asiente la información dada por el-

\- al paso de los minutos las preguntas y respuestas comenzaban por todos lados, desde el mismo hokage hasta con valor los miembros del consejo civil los cuales se callaron un buen rato debido a las amenazas del pequeño uzumaki, los lideres de clanes ya planeaban sus citas privadas con el uzumaki para el comercio, el consejo civil aun con mala cara debían aceptar que eso era un gran beneficio, sobre todo para sus hijos los cuales planeaban algun dia entrar a las filas ninjas, hasta danzo con su deseo de poder estaba aceptando la situación puesto que si el clan uzumaki entraba a las filas de konoha ademas de que todo lo que decía el pelirrojo podría realmente cumplirse, y eso le daría mejores personas para su plan de raíz y conquista técnicamente, en eso llega la situación en cuales la votación se inicia, lo cual el pelirrojo vio que fue aceptado sin ninguna queja, en eso el hokage da unas palabras- Con una Votación de 18 de 20, y puesto que los senjus ni namikazes están, el consejo acepta la integración del nuevo clan uzumaki en la aldea de konoha -el hokage al terminar de hablar, kyosuke hace una reverencia y dice- muchas gracias consejo de konoha, prometo dar todo de mi para que se demuestre el poder del nuevo clan uzumaki en konoha -el consejo asiente y luego el hokage da por terminada la reunion-

-Minutos mas tarde naruto ve a su ancestro hablando con un grupo de adultos junto con kakashi a lo lejos, estaba asombrado por como tuvo el valor de someter al consejo con sus palabras, como la gente lo acepto tan rápido y re-afirmaba sus esperanzas en las cuales el y kurama-niisan le dijeron de ayudarle a cumplir su sueño, kakashi mira al pequeño rubio, sabe bien por lo que le contaron que la gran parte de haber re-creado el clan uzumaki en konoha es solo para ayudar a naruto en el futuro y el tambien ayudaría a su ototo con lo que pudiera y para eso el cambiara su actitud y demostrara por que el es conocido como Sharingan no Kakashi, el ninja que copia, el ninja temido en otras aldeas y no simplemente ser considerado un perezoso pervertido puesto que esa faceta termino luego de que casi mataran a naruto por ello-

-En eso kyosuke se acerca a naruto y kakashi, y les sonríe diciendo- y que tal, nada mal para un uzumaki no? -en eso naruto se ríe con kakashi- si, demostraste por que eres un uzumaki en toda la regla, pero estas seguro de cumplir las condiciones que te dieron si no llegas a la marca con la población de tu clan? -pregunta kakashi preocupado y kyosuke responde- no tengo problemas en cumplir la ley de restauración de clanes, años antes eso era una condición obligatoria para mantener la descendencia lo mas alta posible, puesto que en mi clan se practicaba tanto la poligamia como el incesto según la necesidad del clan ademas es un tema a largo plazo el cual si tuviera que ocurrir tendremos un pequeño naruto que me ayudara con esa regla si es que el tiempo llega, cierto pequeño naruto? -kyosuke le pregunta picaramente mientras naruto con una gran sonrisa en su cara responde- no te preocupes kyosuke-niisan, te ayudare con gusto con esa ley, lo que sea que tengamos que hacer -luego de decir eso kakashi pone una cara muy pálida mientras kyosuke se ríe a carcajadas, kurama dentro de la mente de naruto ríe tambien por la ignorancia del niño, luego le dice a kyosuke mentalmente que le de "la charla" lo cual hace que kyosuke pare de reír para ver a naruto con una expresión pálida, mientras naruto mira con confusión a los 2, luego se retiran del lugar-

* * *

 **2 Semanas mas tarde - Templo de las Mascaras y ahora Nuevo Complejo Uzumaki**

* * *

-Han sido días agitados para el grupo de naruto, tanto su ancestro que ahora es el líder del clan uzumaki **(4)** , luego de hacer una cuenta bancaria en el banco de konoha, con la venta del oro que trajo de la cueva en pergaminos, vemos a un kyosuke con naruto, hiruzen con su esposa **(5)** y kakashi hatake en el puesto de barbacoa akimichi, kyosuke los invito luego de que por fin pudieran obtener los terrenos del clan uzumaki al nombre de kyosuke, en agradecimiento a hiruzen, kyosuke los invito con su esposa y a kakashi a comer algo de carne, el realmente termino enamorado del ramen como afirmo naruto, pero tiene que mantener una dieta y no es siempre es sano comer ramen, asi que prefirió ese lugar puesto que a naruto no le tratan mal en ese lugar-

-Mientras asan la carne se han visto los cambios en la aldea se han hecho notorios, luego de la reunion se estableció que el clan uzumaki seria re-integrado en las siguientes semanas lo que causo el impacto e ira de la gente, pensando que se estaba creando un clan de demonios, el hokage mando un firme alto al maltrato del chico mientras que el consejo civil el cual siempre apoyaba las turbas contra el rubio uzumaki ahora apoyaban al hokage con su desicion, dando sus puntos a favor lo que permitió que muchos de los enojados se calmasen, y solo un pequeño grupo el cual no tenían nada que perder seguían con sus quejas los cuales fueron fulminados con la mirada asesina del ancestro uzumaki, kyosuke dio una amenaza bien fea a ese grupo, les prometió que si seguían tratando a naruto por algo que no tubo elección de recibir en su nacimiento y por el simple hecho que no saben como vivir sus vidas, el les amenazo diciendo que daría un verdadero demonio que no se iba a dar de pacifista, prometió que el ataque del zorro seria un paseo en el parque comparado con lo que el les haría si se metían con los miembros su clan, lo cual causo la ira de la gente solo para recibir la intensa mirada asesina del uzumaki y detrás de el una silueta enorme aparece, haciendo que la gente detenga lo mirara con horror, el hokage luego llama la atención de kyosuke por su manera agresiva de tratar a los pobres ignorantes, el cual el uzumaki haciendo un puchero ignora al sarutobi, asi pasaron los días, el tubo suerte que el territorio fue administrado por el hokage por lo que simplemente le paso un par de joyas al hokage insistiendole que esto tenia que ser asi al ser un negocio y no aceptaría esto como un regalo para naruto, lo cual hiruzen acepta al ver a su esposa feliz con las hermosas joyas obtenidas-

-Durante las semanas no solo estuvo mirando como re-crear su nuevo clan, estudio la nueva arquitectura de otros clanes, debe admitir que estaba muy desactualizado en ese sentido, asi que por petición al hokage la cual rapidamente fue aprobada, consiguió un permiso para visitar a los clanes con horarios, eso obligaba a los clanes en ciertos términos a aceptar al pelirrojo lo cual ellos lo hicieron sin ningún problema, kyosuke comenzó desde los clanes mas grandes como los uchihas y hyugas, el tuvo que suprimir sus lagrimas al recordar a su mejor amigo y su amada esposa **(6)** que en paz descansan con el fundador, el no solo paso para ver como eran los componentes, tuvo la suerte de conocer a los ancianos de esos clanes y sus jefes, los cuales el saludo de manera formal, ellos charlaban de asuntos triviales, ellos le contaron sobre kushina puesto que tanto mikoto y hana eran amigas de ella, y el les respondia sobre cosas de los antiguos uchihas y hyugas, eso llamo la atencion de los ancianos, y acordaron que mas adelante les daria la informacion completa, en eso siguió mirando todo tipo de edificaciones y admitía que las cosas eran mejores para la gente, se veía la paz obtenida por las aldeas y la sinergia que se intentaba obtener entre shinobis/civiles, suspira levemente para seguir el camino puesto que aun tiene muchos clanes que ver-

-Y en esos días el pobre líder del clan uzumaki experimento muchos cambios y el papeleo fue el peor de todos, nunca en su vida había sufrido tanto por un simple papel y lápiz, menos mal el se había mentalizado cuando veía a su esposa y amigos haciendo el papeleo, estuvo horas simplemente firmando ordenes de materiales y arreglos en los horarios para los otros clanes, tambien debía comenzar su re-estudio en el fuinjutsu para prepararse para el comercio y sus futuros aprendices en el arte, esto solo le haría tener canas antes de los 30(claro, no tuvo canas en 200 años y va a tenerlas ahora por un poco de papel)-

-Mientras que el pelirrojo sufría por esos temas nuevos, debía admitir que logro mucho en tan poco tiempo, no solo quito el mayor problema de naruto que lo dejaran de molestar con el tema del demonio, sino que ahora el tenia un lugar donde pronto podrían vivir, pudo convencer a kakashi para que cuidara a naruto mientras se terminaba el futuro componente para luego el pudiera ser recibido en el mismo como uzumaki honorario, el peliblanco acepto con gusto puesto que no solo obtuvo un hogar para el futuro de su pequeño hermanito, sino que tambien podría vivir junto a el en un entorno mas tranquilo, kakashi luego fue el mismo a hablar con el hokage para que le diera unos días de descanso para cuidar a naruto, lo cual fue fácilmente aceptado mientras que naruto comenzaba a ir por fin a sus primeras clases en la academia puesto que antes sin chakra no podía ir **(7)** -

-Eso tambien mejoro el animo de la aldea, puesto que estaba sucediendo algo novedoso en estos tiempos, la creación de un nuevo clan en palabras simples, eso animo a muchas personas que querían en algun momento ser de un clan el hacerse notar, no solo mejoro el ámbito social entre la gente, sino el militar en la aldea, puesto que la gente ahora al escuchar que se estaba re-creando un clan, algunas personas con nombres de clanes olvidados podrían adoptar esa opción si es que no lograban ser de algun clan de los conocidos, eso tambien detono la competencia en la nueva generación, puesto que al ver el nuevo clan comandado por un chico que aparentaba la misma edad de ellos les hizo entender que ellos, como la nueva generación tenían que demostrar mas que sus anteriores lideres, lo cual creo una extraña relación de amistosa competencia entre los clanes, los lideres no podían pedir nada mejor, la nueva generación ahora tenían tanta competencia de sus compañeros de clanes como de los no escogidos para ser lideres que incluso exigían mas de los herederos de momento, los lideres reían mientras veían que el futuro de sus clanes era brillante-

* * *

 **6 meses mas tarde - Nuevo Complejo Uzumaki**

* * *

-Y asi los días han mejorado para el complejo uzumaki en la aldea de konoha, luego que el líder del clan por fin se actualizara en el fuinjutsu simplemente comenzó con los proyectos prometidos, y asi una gran variedad de sellos se han distribuido alrededor de la aldea, algunos como los de almacenaje fueron mejorados para almacenar mas cosas e incluso algunos clanes pidieron una revisión a los sellos de seguridad de sus complejos, algunas tiendas habian solicitado sellos de protección para sus tiendas y el mejor sello creado fue el sello anticonceptivo el cual mejoro la calidad de vida de las mujeres en la aldea, mientras que kakashi ahora sin temor de que su pequeño hermanito fuera atacado a salido a misiones de alto rango, y solo naruto mantiene al hatake de que no volviera a los ambus para hacer misiones mas complicadas, y asi el ahora es nuevamente reconocido como un ninja de rango S, en parte de naruto, nunca fue mas feliz que en estos meses, no solo esta estudiando en la academia y aun que a tenido problemas con algunos compañeros no a sido nada grave, simplemente a sido discusiones las cuales terminan al dia siguiente, naruto por fin pudo tener amigos de su edad, como los herederos del clan nara, akimichi, inuzuka y aburame, no solo por el comercio entre sus clanes, sino por la actitud positiva del rubio la cual es contagiosa, tanto que saca una sonrisa en el aburame que da mucho miedo en ellos, eso si no se lleva bien con todos, como el club de fans del famoso sasuke uchiha compuesto por casi todas las chicas del salón, el mismo uchiha el cual considera al rubio un perdedor **(8)** , y algunos niños los cuales sus padres les dijo con anterioridad que no se acercaran al rubio, otro asunto mas raro es la pequeña hyuga la cual no habla con ninguna persona del salón por algun motivo extraño, sin contar esas personas naruto a tenido una gran vida en la academia, no es el mejor del salón, pero no es el ultimo, simplemente se mantiene en el top 10 en la academia-

-Pero esos días iban a acabar, puesto que pronto una familia la cual tuvo que regresar por los rumores a través de los meses fuera del país del fuego-

* * *

 **Entrada sur de la aldea de konoha - Medio Día**

* * *

-Se puede ver a una familia entrando conformada por una pelirroja adulta de cabello largo y suelto con un color de ojos entre azules y grises, un rubio adulto con el cabello algo puntiagudo y algo largo, al sus lados dos pequeños niños uno de cabellos dorados con ojos azules el cual imitaba al adulto rubio con su peinado y la otra pelirroja con dos coletas largas a los lados de su cabeza, con ojos de color entre violeta y rojos y una extraño diamante en su frente de color purpura, una mujer rubia mas alta que el rubio e incluso mas femenina que la pelirroja adulta con el mismo diseño de diamante en su frente, una chica de cabello corto, con un color oscuro del mismo físico que la pelirroja adulta, sus ojos son oscuros tambien y por ultimo un hombre entre sus 40/50 de largo y salvajes cabellos color blancos, con ojos de color oscuros con un extraño pergamino atado en su espalda, ellos eran el grupo de Minato Namikaze, Kushina Namikaze/Uzumaki, Menma Namikaze, Mito Namikaze, Tsunade Senju, Shizune Kato y Jiraiya, los cuales al escuchar los rumores que circulaban solamente en la nación del fuego, los cuales decían que el antiguo clan uzumaki había renacido en las tierras de konoha, eso sin contar que el entrenamiento de los niños iba tan bien que simplemente tenían que afinar detalles por eso, y la insistencia de kushina por los rumores que la tenían preocupada, decidieron volver a la aldea, ellos tenían muchas ganas de ver a naruto, padres, hermanos y padrinos, prometieron enseñarle algunos jutsus y ver como estaba viviendo y luego de que entendiera la situación comenzarían a recuperar el tiempo con el (pobres ilusos)-

-Y asi luego de firmar y ser bien recibidos por el dúo dinámico de guardias de la aldea (Kotetsu e Izumo) caminaron hacia la oficina del hokage mientras veían la aldea lo cual estaba muy animada tanto por el aumento en la economía la cual ellos no sabían y el retorno del Yondaime a Konoha, lo cual le hacia pensar al Namikaze que su desicion fue la mas acertada, eso le da un alivio tanto a el como al grupo, y asi caminan hasta llegar a la torre-

-Luego de unos minutos, entran a la oficina siendo atendidos de manera muy formal por la secretaria y el hokage los mira de manera entre feliz y molesta, puesto que era su tiempo libre con su libro favorito, en eso el guarda el libro de mala gana para saludar al yondaime- así que has vuelto minato, kushina, Tsunade, Shizune y ustedes niños, sean bienvenidos a konoha -saluda hiruzen de manera formal, extrañando un poco al namikaze, en eso el responde- Hiruzen-sama a pasado mucho tiempo, me alegro verlo tan sano aun con el paso de los años -hiruzen asiente y responde- me iría mejor si no tuviera que hacer tu papeleo, y dime ellos son los niños? -pregunta el sarutobi al ver a los niños, ellos al ver al anciano responden- saludos lord sandaime, mi nombre en Menma Namikaze -saluda el rubio copia de minato de manera formal- Hola Sandaime-jiji, mi nombre es Mito Namikaze y tengo 8 años! -saluda la niña de manera tierna al anciano que por un momento entro en modo abuelo por la pelirroja, en eso el grupo ríe al ver la sonrisa del viejo, el grupo luego de eso le explica toda la situación del entrenamiento de los niños-

-Y asi pasaron los minutos y luego de la platica el hokage procesa la informacion recibida, debe admitir que minato hizo un buen trabajo con los niños tanto mental como físicamente, pero lo que le extraño es que el chakra del zorro el cual ellos habian sellado en los niños tanto en kushina dejara de dar batalla y ahora estuviera en un estado pasivo, eso preocupo al trió de maestros del fuinjutsu, lo cual luego de investigarlo durante unos meses concluyeron que habian dominado el chakra del zorro, eso animo a jiraiya con lo de la profecía, puesto que solo un gran poder domina a otro, no?-

-Luego pasaron a las malas noticias o mejor dicho el momento en donde hiruzen le dijo sobre el error que cometió al dejar a naruto, en donde no solo lo hizo convertirse en un blanco al odio del zorro sino como su propio aprendiz kakashi había sido marginado de un ninja de élite a un Cuidador de Demonios, eso realmente pego en el corazón del namikaze mientras el grupo miraba asustado como tanto padre, esposo y amigo estaba de rodillas mientras hiruzen mas reclamaba los errores de minato por su desicion, kushina cae devastada mientras el chakra del zorro sale de su cuerpo, exigiendo ver a su hijo, su sangre uzumaki estuvo torturándola años por el abandono de su hijo y ahora que se entero que sufría, la aldea iba a tener otro ataque, uno de habanero sangriento, en eso hiruzen le dice que han llegado tarde para vengarse de la aldea, eso impacta aun mas el grupo y pensando lo peor kushina entra en llanto, sus hijos algo confundidos miran a su madre y la abrazan para intentar calmarla, tsunade no estaba en mejor opción, debió ella haber regresado antes para ver al pequeño naruto pero el mimar a los hijos de los namikazes y entrenar a shizune le quitaron todo su tiempo, el peor de todos que era jiraiya no solo dio detalles de la aldea 1 vez por año, sino que el muy bastardo al llegar a la aldea se fue simplemente a hacer sus investigaciones dejando al grupo completamente abandonado luego de llegar a la aldea, en eso kushina pregunta con desesperación- mi sochi... donde esta mi sochi hiruzen!-grita con desesperación kushina el cual hiruzen le responde con fuerza- cálmate de una buena vez kushina! -le grita el anciano haciendo que se escuchara por toda la aldea- dije que llegaron tarde por que la situación de naruto ya fue solucionada -eso intriga al grupo, mientras el anciano continua- hace 6 meses luego de su ultimo mensaje el dia de su cumpleaños naruto fue cazado por la gente de la aldea -el grupo mira impactado al sandaime, mientras minato murmuraba cosas sin sentido kushina solo por el saber la situación de naruto mantenía la conciencia, mientras Tsunade ya suponía que algo asi pasaría, lo supo desde que dejaron al pobre niño en la aldea, el hokage continua su charla- luego de un escape en donde kakashi casi perdió la vida protegiendo dejo a naruto ir a su suerte y en una cueva a las afueras de la zona 44 y la frontera con el país del arroz naruto sin darse cuenta libero a alguien el cual le salvo la vida -minato se asusta pensando que es el zorro liberado, el cual hiruzen niega totalmente- no es el zorro minato, sino encontró lo que podríamos decir un ancestro del clan uzumaki, el cual fue sellado debido a un accidente con un fuinjutsu de espacio temporal -eso extraña al yondaime y compañía, kushina no podía creer que un ancestro de su clan fuera tan tonto como para terminar atrapado por sus propios sellos en eso hokage sigue hablando- no solo ayudo a naruto en un momento de necesidad, sino que luego de que kakashi con en sus ultimas fuerzas fuera a por naruto el mismo lo salvo y lo curo, luego de unos días el con naruto y kakashi volvieron a la aldea y desde entonces el a comenzado a vivir con naruto y kakashi -habla el hokage con una sonrisa en su cara, los otros ven que el anciano confía en el pelirrojo y luego tsunade pregunta- es seguro confiar en el sensei?, no sera algun plan elaborado de algun espía en contra de la aldea -en eso el hokage mira de manera fría a su aprendiz, la cual hace que ella estremezca- no Tsunade, tenemos las pruebas conseguidas por kakashi al tomar las muestras en la cueva, como los recuerdos de naruto, kyosuke y kakashi -el grupo escucha el nombre kyosuke y minato pregunta- es el nombre del supuesto ancestro? -el hokage asiente- no solo dedujo la situación de naruto en los días que cuido de el y kakashi, sino que le permitió a tu hijo usar chakra el cual ustedes dejaron sellado al irse sin revisar -eso golpeo duro a minato, pensar que su hijo no tenia ningún tipo de chakra en una aldea en la cual todos lo odiaban lo aterraba pues el sabia que el zorro aun odiando al muchacho no permitiría que su contenedor muriera por que el pagaría el precio con el, por lo que el zorro tendría que darle chakra para curarlo en casos de emergencia, pero con su chakra sellado desde sus tenketsus eso no sucedería, y lo peor es que el estaba tan apurado para simplemente darle una revisión a sus puntos de chakra antes de irse de la aldea? dios! naruto debió vivir un infierno con un cuerpo sin chakra por su culpa, eso lo carcomía por dentro y asi en sus pensamientos hiruzen sigue con su charla- ademas de que llegara a la aldea, el tomo una gran desicion y en sus hombros se aposto con una petición formal al consejo de la aldea y luego de un gran debate, logro incluso instalar el clan uzumaki como un clan de la hoja -en eso kushina pregunta al hokage- y como hizo tal hazaña pues se que tienes que cumplir condiciones para lograr tal cometido y estoy mas que segura que tus consejeros debieron negarse a todo esto o al menos intentar usarlo como donador de esperma -hiruzen responde y como si no fuera nada del mundo le responde a kushina- pues el no solo mando a callar a nuestra banshee del consejo, sino que dejo todos los puntos en claro lo cual fue aceptado por la gente y lo mejor que fue aceptado con una votación unánime, hasta danzo dio su apoyo puesto que a diferencia de mis otros compañeros el piensa mas en la aldea, tambien logro obtener los derechos del templo de las mascaras que es un territorio uzumaki, ademas el nuevo complejo uzumaki ya tiene 3 miembros activos sin contar a el y naruto, los cuales han venido desde Kusagakure al saber las buenas noticias del clan, kyosuke realmente le dio en el clavo cuando dio sus condiciones y acepto las de la aldea, acepto sin dudar el ser agregado en la ley de restauración de clanes, lo que impidió que le dieran mas condiciones por parte de mis consejeros y lo mejor que en 2 meses el pudo crear un complejo decente para la gente que llego, no solo acepto a una familia sangre pura uzumaki, sino que tambien su hija y tu aprendiz kakashi fueron aceptados, ella como miembro principal y kakashi como miembro honorario el cual ahora tomo su carrera de manera mas profesional, es conocido como el segundo colmillo blanco de la hoja en el libro BINGO y la hermosa niña llamada karin uzumaki junto a su madre y padre uzumakis, Ahora esa familia están viviendo en el nuevo complejo uzumaki y aprendiendo tanto de su clan, como de la aldea, ahora naruto no solo vive en un clan como debería ser si tu hubieras estado... Minato, kushina, el ahora tiene amigos y a comenzado a ir a la academia para su formación como ninja de la aldea, saben que esta entre los 10 mejores de la academia?, naruto antes del ataque ni sabia leer ni escribir por el miedo que tenia de aprender, y fue ese mismo sujeto al cual ustedes dudan de el que le enseño en 3 días por lo que me dijo kakashi, naruto realmente aprecia al sujeto llamándole nii-san -eso molesta un poco tanto a Menma y Mito- asi que si piensas arreglar los problemas de naruto, han llegado muy tarde -luego de eso el hokage deja al grupo asimilar lo contado dándoles unos minutos- y lo mas importante ahora es, como arreglaran su relación con el..-en eso el hokage mira de muy mala cara al grupo namikazes-

-Los minutos pasaban y la situación de minato y kushina era solo dar el silencio, minato cometió un error, quizás el primero en toda su vida desde que tiene conciencia y kushina estaba una situación incluso peor que la de su marido puesto que si llega al complejo uzumaki podría hasta ser tratada como una traidora puesto que ella sabe las reglas de su clan y la familia es lo primero para ellos, lo demás es secundario y ella fallo la primera regla, sus hijos miran preocupados, nunca vieron a sus padres tan afligidos y aun que entienden la situación de ellos y su supuesto hermano, ellos no pueden enojarse con sus padres, Tsunade y Shizune intentan calmarlos mientras tsunade maldice que el idiota de Jiraiya no este acá para apoyar a su alumno puesto que ella no es tan intima con minato, en eso hiruzen habla nuevamente- ahora tal vez deberían retirarse, cuando minato descanse y se establezca nuevamente en la aldea le entregare su cargo como kage, hasta entonces vuelve al complejo namikaze con tu familia, Tsunade tu volverás a tu complejo senju, no por una orden, sino por el viaje puesto que deben estar cansados tanto física y ahora mentalmente -en eso el grupo asiente con dificultad, la bomba lanzada por el sandaime fue mas de lo que podrían esperar, su hijo sufrió un infierno y en estos momentos ellos no saben como afrontar al pequeño naruto, en eso se retiran lentamente de la oficina, hiruzen mientras tanto suspira y llama a uno de sus ambus para que le informe a kyosuke que los padres de naruto han regresado-

-Luego de recibir un mensaje inesperado podemos ver a un kyosuke uzumaki suspirando mientras el dia de hoy le toca ir a por naruto a la academia, durante el tiempo transcurrido el a crecido, pero de manera natural, como cualquier niño lo cual maldice a los 4 vientos, vivir como un niño nuevamente le daba muchos problemas, sobre todo el que algunos maestros en la academia de naruto le reclamen y le obliguen a participar en las clases (lo cual ocurrió xDD), suspira por el hecho de que no puede comprar alcohol puesto que no le venden en las tiendas aun siendo líder de un clan, eso lo enfureció y a terminado noches durmiendo en la prisión de la aldea por disturbios, otro hecho mas, son las chicas las cuales le mandan saludos y besos, el no tiene problemas con eso pues confirma que es todo un galán, pero el problema es que el es un **MALDITO** **ADULTO MALDICIÓN** y si por alguna razón el tocara esas niñas no mas grandes que el por estatura seria un tema muy grave al ser un líder de clan (alguien promocionando el Loli?), lo otro a sido un grupo de mujeres adultas que lo acosa al ser un loli legal a los ojos de esas señoras y eso a provocado un miedo en el pelirrojo, si no fuera por respeto y por el hecho de que fue amenazado por el hokage, el mataría a esas mujeres molestas, y ahora lo vemos, caminando hacia la academia en donde de chicas lo intenta asaltar nuevamente, el con su mejor cara intenta quitarse a las niñas de encima mientras ellas fascinadas por lo caballero del pelirrojo lo dejan pasar sin parar de decirle cosas como "Se mi novio" o "cásate conmigo, rojo-sama" el escucha a las molestas mocosas, mientras kyosuke llega a la sala de naruto, naruto al verlo le saluda con ánimos mientras el grupo de niños alrededor de el calla, el conoce la situación es la de siempre, kyosuke contesta- naruto, hoy me a tocado venir por ti, iremos a ichiraku para almorzar, apresúrate por que tenemos que ir por karin-san -naruto asiente y antes de que ambos se retiren kyosuke le pregunta a naruto- dime naruto, por casualidad hay acá alguien del clan Hyuga? quisiera avisarles que sus sellos fueron terminados esta mañana pero como tengo papeleo (que viva el líder de un clan!) me gustaría que fueran hoy por ellos -en eso naruto asiente y apunta a la hyuga que con tanto esfuerzo intentaba pasar desapercibida del grupo, kyosuke la mira y se presenta con una reverencia- mucho gusto señorita hyuga mi nombre es kyosuke uzumaki -la hyuga algo tímida suspira puesto que la atencion cae sobre ella y responde- mi...nombre... es... hinata...hyuga... un gusto... uzumaki-sama... -kyosuke responde- porfavor quitame el sama, no quiero tanta formalidades en gente que tiene mi estatura -responde el uzumaki lo cual pone mas nerviosa a la hyuga, el ignora su tartamudeo y trata de ser lo mas franco posible- puedo pedirte el favor que avises a algun miembro de la rama principal hyuga que vallan por el pedido de sellos al complejo uzumaki? -pregunta kyosuke y hinata asiente levemente- muchas gracias por tu tiempo, hyuga-san -en eso kyosuke ignora a la ojos perla mientras que sale de la sala con naruto y hinata simplemente toma sus cosas y se retira para dar el mensaje a su familia, asi los minutos pasan y llegan al salón donde esta karin, una misteriosa chica proveniente de Taki, su familia al enterarse del nuevo clan uzumaki se arriesgaron con todo para poder escapar de su aldea y al llegar a konoha se sorprendieron del nuevo líder, algo escépticos intentaron darle una oportunidad al nuevo clan y deben admitir que no se arrepienten de ello, puesto que aun que no tuvieran conocimientos del clan aun fueron aceptados y es mas el nuevo líder del clan les dio todas las herramientas para aprender, el les enseño el arte que caracteriza a su familia y algunos métodos para practicar caligrafía, asi ellos comenzaron un negocio de fuinjutsu el cual les va de maravillas en la aldea, y su hija la cual tuvo muchos problemas por su apariencia ahora no solo esta en una aldea segura son un clan en su espalda, sino que asiste a la academia y tiene amigos en ella, su familia agradecida con el líder juran mentalmente apoyarlo en todo lo que sea posible, aparte de eso karin esta feliz de su situación, solo ver al joven líder y al rubio venir a por ella la llena de felicidad, en eso ella rapidamente toma sus cosas y se lanza a abrazar al pelirrojo y al rubio- buenas tardes naruto-nii, kyosuke-nii -ellos asienten y la saludan, luego se retiran de la academia y en ichiraku justo fuera encuentran al grupo namikaze el cual iban a comer la comida mas deliciosa dicha por kushina, el famoso ramen, el cual era una adicción para mito-

-Kyosuke fácilmente deduce quienes son, puestos que los pelirrojos son raros de ver en la aldea y si no vienen al clan uzumaki pues debe ser la madre de naruto, mientras el rubio siente una extraña sensación familiar al ver a la familia que comen sin darse cuenta que estan siendo vigilados, los niños con mucha felicidad comen sus ramen, pero al mismo tiempo tanto el padre como la madre se ven realmente mal mientras intentan comer pues la pobre madre a penas come un poco de ramen antes que unas pequeñas lagrimas caigan de sus ojos en su plato, mientras que el padre murmura cosas sin sentido mientras juega con su plato, naruto mentalmente le pregunta a kyosuke con curiosidad- (sabes que les pasa a ellos, realmente dan lastima y arruinan nuestro momento de ramen) -kyosuke en estos momentos esta pensando en los plus y contra de esta situación, en eso suspira y le dice mentalmente a naruto- (esto es complicado naruto, realmente complicado te contare todo pero necesito que te mantengas serio y no explotes bajo ninguna circunstancia puesto que quiero que ellos vallan al complejo del clan y no hacer un alboroto acá) -kyosuke mira a naruto el cual asiente confundido y antes de decir algo el zorro responde (naruto ellos son tus padres, minato namikaze y kushina uzumaki, parece que han vuelto a la aldea con tus hermanos y se han enterado de tu situación, y ahora el karma les esta dando un gran merecido) -responde el zorro que deja a naruto en shock mientras que kyosuke maldice a su gran maestro con sus malditos hábitos, tirarle la bomba a naruto solo para ver la expresión de las personas realmente muestra que es un zorro por naturaleza, ahora el pelirrojo solo reza que naruto tenga suficiente control mental para no explotar, en esta situación y como si sus plegarias fueran escuchadas ve a naruto al punto de las lagrimas y le dice (no te preocupes kyosuke-niisan solo me impacto, kurama-niisan siempre a sido asi y yo lo quiero como es, por lo que me gustaría irme al complejo y allá cocinamos algo) -kyosuke asiente mientras paga los alimentos y le explica la situación a teuchi que lo mira entendiendo, promete luego enviarle el pedido con Ayame ya que el puesto esta poblado de gente, asi ellos se retiran lentamente con un kyosuke serio, un naruto deprimido y una karin confundida por entrar y salir del puesto de ramen-

-Unas horas mas tarde al regresar al complejo uzumaki, se ve a un naruto algo deprimido, mientras una karin preocupada intentar animar al rubio, kyosuke habla con su gran maestro mientras sigue con su papeleo sin descanso, conversan sobre el asunto del rubio y el futuro entrenamiento que se le dará puesto que debido a la gran cantidad de cosas que a tenido que hacer kyosuke al ser líder del clan no a tenido tiempo para darle un entrenamiento serio a naruto, aun que ahora el no presente pena o ira puesto que realmente ve a kyosuke esforzarse y ademas aun tiene lo enseñado en la academia, kyosuke sabe que pronto necesitara algo de tiempo libre, no solo naruto necesita entrenamiento, sino el mismo puesto que a podido mantener a ralla a los civiles y algunos ninjas no por tener un gran poder, ni una gran habilidad, solo a sido por su basta experiencia a través de los años y sin un cuerpo adecuado para usar tal experiencia solo sera un peso muerto contra algun veterano, y asi la tarde en el complejo uzumaki pasa y llega la noche, se ve a la madre de karin la cual se le pidió si podía cocinar, puesto que kyosuke que sabe de cocina no tiene tiempo y solo sigue firmando papeles, mientras tanto naruto ya algo mejor ayuda al padre de karin comprando biberes para el almacén, karin por su parte termina sus deberes y asi en unos minutos, la familia uzumaki se reúnen para comer en grupo, en eso kyosuke dice- debo dar un anuncio, espero su atencion -todos detienen de comer mientras miran al pelirrojo- estos días va a ser algo pesados para el clan, como no hemos tenido aumento en el grupo tendré que postular para una misión para buscar miembros del clan uzumaki, la cual kakashi-san tomara - los demás asienten ante la informacion dada- ademas hoy a aparecido el cuarto hokage, junto a su esposa que es una uzumaki, creo yo haberles contado la situación de ella y el pequeño naruto -asienten con algo de molestia mientras ven al triste naruto- nosotros salvo naruto no tenemos derecho a opinar sobre la desicion, si naruto los perdona o no, solo sera cosa de el, aun que yo espero que lo haga, puesto que al final solo tenemos un par de padres, yo perdí a mi madre en las guerras y se lo duro de vivir solo -karin luego de escuchar pregunta al deducir algo- entonces la gente en ichiraku eran el cuarto y su familia-kyosuke asiente mientras le responde a karin- exacto, por eso preferí salir, puesto que pronto tendran que venir acá y no deseo hacer un show de este asunto, nosotros como miembros del clan uzumaki tenemos una regla la cual es no abandonar a tus miembros de familia, cabe decir que el hacerlo debe ser una situación de vida y muerte, la de naruto puede tomarse como una revisión al reglamento del clan, pero si naruto los perdona y vuelve con ellos o se queda en el complejo es desicion de el -en eso kyosuke ve a naruto- mientras no seamos familiares primarios, aun somos familiares naruto acá te queremos y por lo siguiente solo queremos tu bien estar, si deseas estar con nosotros o con tu familia sera desicion tuya, entiendes? - en eso naruto asiente algo aliviado y luego de eso terminan de comer para luego retirarse a sus habitaciones-

* * *

1) La ley de restauración de clanes, es esa de que el ultimo miembro de un clan con algun tipo de habilidad, sea Kekkei Genkai o algun Doujutsu es puesto a un matrimonio forzado para lo consiguiente engendrar a la siguiente generación, al menos eso entiendo yo sobre lo que e leído a través de otras historias en naruto. Kushina logro desligarse de esa regla por el simple hecho de casarse con el hokage, y por ser una Jinchuriki.

2) Kohaku es un clan que parece pertenecer a konoha, wiki solo dio temas vagos, pero al ser uno lo agregue pensando en algo con ese clan para los siguientes capítulos

3) En la historia original, existe el templo de las mascaras, pero mito uzumaki esposa del primer hokage no fue la persona que cuidaba, solo lo agregue para darle otro cambio a la historia, mito era la contenedora del kyubi al ofrecérselo a su esposo, para que madara no volviera a usar al zorro y solamente eso

4) Bajo circunstancias normales seria kushina la líder del clan, pero ella al casarse con minato tomo el apellido namikaze y su apellido fue tomado como uno secundario, como pasan en algunos matrimonios en japón, por eso los herederos deberían ser naruto, menma y mito pero puesto que ella no a afirmado aun ningún derecho sobre el clan, puse al OC como líder puesto que fue el quien levanto el clan desde sus cenizas

5) La esposa de Hiruzen sarutobi esta viva en esta historia a diferencia de la original en la cual ella callo debido al ataque de Obito Enmascarado cuando fue por el zorro en el nacimiento de naruto, esto conllevo que Tanto hiruzen y Asuma tengan una mejor relacion que la historia original, eso se va a notar en los siguientes capítulos

6) En la historia como dije, kyosuke recordara lo mas importante de su vida, su esposa y su mejor amigo los cuales fueron una kaguya/hyuga y un uchiha e incluso sera mas grave al ver a Shisui el cual es la copia de su mejor amigo, realmente hará un impacto en el uzumaki

7) En esta historia naruto a diferencia de rock lee, que el tiene al menos algo de chakra para mantenerse en los arboles y caminar en el agua naruto tenia un bloqueo completo, eso hizo mas dura el vivir en la aldea.

8) En la historia, mejor dicho en el relleno, sasuke aun que no me guste admitirlo siempre tuvo odio a naruto, sea por envidia mas que nada en la historia y su determinación de no quedarse como un perdedor a ojos de los demás, eso se repitió en varios capítulos los cuales mostró un respeto/odio hacia nuestro protagonista

* * *

y con esto termina este capitulo, la verdad e dejado en claro muchas cosas durante el tiempo que han pasado, trato igualmente de que parezca interesante la historia mientras la continuo, la historia esta 4 años antes de que naruto se convierta en genin, o sea de los sucesos del manga/anime aun quedan muchas cosas las cuales pasaran durante los 4 años.

* * *

Y asi me despido, espero que les guste este capitulo, como a mi me gusto escribirlo!


	5. Capitulo 4 - Determinación de un Uzumaki

pido disculpas por algo que luego mire bien, pues karin y su familia no vienen de taki sino de kusa, tambien sobre la madre de sakura, mebuki la cual es rubia y no pelirosa luego de ver ambos errores los editare, tambien arreglare algo la escritura para que se vea mas organizado y algunas faltas de ortografía, espero que perdonen todos estos detalles, es mi primera historia y realmente me animo mucho a escribirla y si alguien ve algo raro, puede decirme en algun mensaje privado.

\- Conversaciones : Deseo comer mas ramen!

\- Acciones : -le da una nalgada a la pelirosa-

\- Expresiones de grito: **SHANNARO!**

\- Pensamientos : (Este libro es una obra de arte!)

\- Bijus : _Saludos Humanos_

\- Pensamientos Bijus _: (Malditas pulgas!)_

\- Ninjutsu : **_Rasengan_**

\- Objetos importantes ** _:_** **Icha Icha N°5 Tactics - Consejos para conseguir y complacer a tu pareja ideal.**

Con eso podemos comenzar este capitulo y recuerden que a mi no me pertenece naruto, si fuera así... estaría forrado xD

* * *

 **Capitulo 4 - La determinación de un uzumaki**

* * *

-La noche paso y a llegado un nuevo dia al complejo uzumaki donde podemos ver a nuestro grupo, el cual ya de mejor animo desayunando por que el rubio que tubo una noche algo pesada por la situación de su familia, el rubio durante la noche en su mente fue consolado por el zorro, algo de el se arrepiente por su naturaleza traviesa puesto que le hizo daño al niño sin querer, naruto igualmente le dijo durante la noche que no importaba puesto que las familias son asi, y luego de acabar con los alimentos en el complejo salen hacia la academia el pequeño naruto con karin y su familia, kyosuke les pidió el favor que los llevaran hoy a la academia por si encontraran a los namikazes mientras el se prepara para hacer sus deberes de líder-

* * *

 **Al dia siguiente : Madrugada en las puertas de la academia de konoha**

* * *

-Y como dedujo, el grupo de pelirrojos con el rubio, se encuentran con la familia namikaze al llegar a la entrada de la academia, tanto los uzumakis como los namikazes se miran durante unos segundos, asi antes que se haga un movimiento, los padres de karin apresuran a karin y naruto para ingresar, en eso los namikazes reaccionan a los uzumakis para intentar hablar con su hijo lo cual es detenido por el padre de karin, el dice- disculpe señor, pero las clases comenzaran pronto y los niños necesitan estar en su salón, naruto y karin que les valla bien en su dia, hoy nuevamente ira el líder a buscarlos a clases -eso anima a los niños- adiós niños -les dicen con cariño ambos adultos mientras ellos responden con mucho animo- Adiós! -y después entran corriendo a la academia ignorando a los namikazes-

-Kushina mira como su hijo se escapo y responde algo molesta a los adultos- por que nos han interrumpido, no ven que necesito hablar con mi sochi? -responde kushina al grupo de uzumakis, ellos ven de mala cara a kushina y cuando iban a criticar a la namikaze/uzumaki recuerdan las palabras de su pequeño líder- (si encuentran a los padres de naruto, no los critiquen y pídanles que vallan al complejo uzumaki) -al recordar eso, con malestar el padre de karin responde- si desean hablar con naruto, pueden hacerlo luego en el complejo uzumaki, el líder le interesa saber sobre la familia del niño y sus motivos de abandono -eso agita levemente a los padres namikazes, mientras el padre sigue hablando- en estos momentos el líder esta en el complejo, pueden visitarlo para charlar de naruto, nosotros nos retiramos puesto que tenemos trabajo que hacer, con su permiso namikazes -responde con algo de ira el padre de karin y en eso los uzumakis hacen una reverencia leve para retirarse a su tienda de fuinjutsu, los namikazes miran extrañados al grupo y luego de meditarlo deciden ir a ver al líder puesto que es la mejor opción a tomar de momento pero antes ellos entran a la academia para hablar con el director y por consiguiente dejar a sus hijos inscritos en la academia-

-Minato luego de terminar los detalles con el director, se despide junto a kushina de sus hijos, ellos muy animados por conocer gente y por consiguiente nuevos amigos, puesto que ellos han vivido algo separados del mundo para dominar el chakra que tienen, kushina ve con alegría a sus hijos atender su primer dia a la academia y al mismo tiempo, siente una gran pena puesto que desde la ventana fuera del salón puede ver a su sochi el cual ella dejo por una profecía, la situación de eso aplasta su pobre corazón y promete hacer lo que sea para que su hijo este nuevamente con su familia, sin saber que sus hijos miran a su madre con preocupación, ellos intentaran convencer a su hermano en algun momento libre en la academia, en eso el grupo se separa dejando a los namikazes adultos con un asunto mas serio, el ir a conocer al nuevo líder del clan uzumaki-

-Así los niños namikazes llegan a la puerta de su salón, antes de entrar su sensei llamado Iruka les dice que entren al anuncio de el, luego de ser llamados ellos entran al salón luego el sensei presenta a ambos niños, la gente mira con algo de impresión puesto que el rubio que entro tiene un gran parecido con naruto, sus diferencias son que el no tiene los bigotes, tiene el mismo color de ojos azules y tiene el cabello mas largo, por otra parte la pelirroja tiene rasgos faciales de naruto, y luego el sensei pide que se presenten, al decir sus nombres tanto Menma Namikaze y Mito Namikaze el salón entra en shock, las chicas del salón gritan eufóricas por el supuesto hijo del yondaime hokage de la aldea, los chicos miran a la pequeña con impresión puesto que tambien esta pelirroja es una namikaze tambien y muy bonita por decirlo, eso da una pequeña impresión del uchiha del salón el cual ve a mito como una posible candidata a novia, y asi como la gente hace mucho ruido por la gran noticia hay unas personas que no toman esta noticia con animo, y ese es naruto que al saber que sus hermanos estarán en su salón conlleva que intentaran en algun momento el hablar con el, mientras tanto el le da un mensaje a su nii-san a través de kurama, el normalmente no da avisos de sus clases puesto que la charla mental debe hacerse solo cuando sean situaciones de emergencias puesto que necesitas concentrarte antes de dar el mensaje mental, pero el creyó que esta es una situación la cual necesita ser informada, en eso luego de dar su mensaje, mira con una expresión neutra al grupo namikaze el cual en algun momento durante sus presentaciones ellos fueron sentados al lado de el, menma al lado izquierdo y mito al lado derecho, naruto maldice mentalmente por la atencion recibida-

-Cabe decir que durante las clases, los chicos namikazes nunca dejaron de ver a naruto, menma y mito solo buscaban el momento adecuado para charlar con naruto y ver si en algun momento pueden convencerlo de hablar con sus padres, en eso al terminar las clases y dar el primer descanso intentan hablarle a naruto, el cual los ignora simplemente para salir del salón, naruto sabe lo que planean y antes de que hagan un movimiento el se retira para ir al salón de karin, los namikazes intentan alcanzarlo solo para ser abalanzados por un grupo de chicos y chicas tanto de su salón tanto de los otros, puesto que son el tema mas popular en la academia y gracias a eso naruto con facilidad escapa y mira al sus hermanos con toda la gente encima para reírse entre lo bajo y asi retirarse a ver a karin y mientras pasa eso en la academia, el grupo de padres namikaze se dirigen al complejo uzumaki-

* * *

 **Nuevo Complejo Uzumaki**

* * *

-Minato y kushina miran el complejo del clan, el cual esta entre los terrenos Akimichi y Nara, miran asombrados como lo que antes era un templo abandonado ahora es uno completamente renovado y al mismo tiempo causa malestar en kushina, puesto que ella incluso estuvo antes en estos lugares y ella sabia que ese templo era un basurero, si su abuela mito que vivía en estas tierras ubiera visto a kushina ubiera estado decepcionada de ella, minato ve con pesar a su esposa ya que ella si ubiera tenido tal idea quizás las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, no solo fallo a su hijo y admitirlo hace que el namikaze se de cuenta que es un simple humano en este mundo y solo espera que su hijo lo perdone y asi remediar el dolor provocado, en eso al entrar al complejo del clan en la entrada se puede ver a Jiraiya, el cual se ve muy molesto por alguna razón, tambien se ve que tiene raspones en el cuerpo y unas grandes ojeras las cuales confunden a la pareja namikaze, minato le habla al sabio luego de verlo en ese estado- Sensei, pero que le a sucedido? -jiraiya responde luego de sentir la presencia de minato, algo entre aliviado y molesto- pues este maldito líder del clan puso unos sellos en mis lugares de investigación impidiéndome hacer mi trabajo para el siguiente libro! -grita jiraiya sacando unas gotas en kushina y minato-

-Y asi jiraiya les sigue contando su historia- luego de separarnos en la entrada prepare mis materiales para mi investigación (espiar) y al llegar a la zona de informacion (Baños termales mixtos) me encontré a especímenes muy raros puesto que normalmente estos se encuentran a horas mas tardías en la zona (chicas desnudas y otras tapadas solo con sus toallas) me arme de valor y asi luego de posicionarme en mi zona segura (lugar donde espía con su jutsu de camuflaje) para ser recibido por un maldito sello de parálisis! -grita con ira jiraiya- fui paralizado antes de poder presenciar alguna mirada y lo peor luego de ser paralizado el mismo sello hizo una pequeña explosión la cual me impacto haciéndome un daño muy leve -eso llama la atencion del grupo namikaze- luego de eso fue lo peor, los especímenes al escuchar la explosión lograron verme por lo que con su naturaleza algo agresiva que tienen, fui atacado por ellas y luego entre el ataque realizado y las risas de ellas fui enviado a prisión luego de ser culpado por algo sin sentido y asi hace unas horas me liberaron -termina de contar el sabio a los adultos namikazes-

-Luego de escuchar las palabras del sabio, kushina comienza a reír sin pudor, mientras minato intenta con todas sus fuerzas no reírse de su sensei, jiraiya los mira con enojo pero debe admitir que no se espero tal seguridad de los baños y como todo fue provocado por fuinjutsu vino a quejarse al unico lugar en donde se entregan esos papeles, el clan uzumaki y asi kushina habla- entonces has venido a dar tus quejas solo por que no lograste espiar? dios desde que llegue a la aldea no me e sentido bien por todos los problemas que hay, pero luego de escucharte me siento algo mejor -y comienza a reírse nuevamente kushina lo que hace que jiraiya saque lagrimas de anime al ver la esposa de su aprendiz burlarse de el, en eso sienten una voz en el lugar- disculpen? -dice una voz joven el cual llama la atencion del grupo y luego ven al pelirrojo, el grupo se da cuenta fácilmente se da cuenta que es un uzumaki, minato pregunta gracias a la informacion obtenida del sandaime- por curiosidad, tu eres el líder del clan? -pregunta el yondaime lo cual hace el sannin algo impactado por la noticia dada, el responde- vamos minato, incluso yo se que un mocoso cabeza de pimentón no puede ser el líder, dime niño por que no llamas al verdadero líder mientras nosotros esperamos? -al decir eso kyosuke activa su intención asesina sobre el sannin alarmando al grupo, el sabio normalmente no sufriría mucho por tal intención, pero luego del maldito dia de ayer el cual no solo fue paralizado, sino golpeado luego enviado a las celdas de la aldea por espiar lo cual no pudo dormir bien en la celda, sumando el hecho que siquiera fue a comer algo y solo partió al lugar de donde salen esos malditos sellos a hecho que la resistencia mental de el este completamente vacía, al sentir tal intención de golpe el cae de trasero al suelo temblando aterrorizado alertando al grupo mientras kyosuke mira al sabio con mucha ira y responde- como osas llamarme asi maldito bastardo -grita con mucha ira el uzumaki al sannin para luego calmarse y cancelar su intención asesina- si no fuera por que debo hablar con este rubio y la pelirroja yo mismo te daria otra prueba de los sellos de seguridad de la aldea, ustedes son los padres de naruto no? -fingiendo no conocerlos-

-Asienten el namikaze y la uzumaki, kyosuke les mira de reojo y luego responde- supongo que debemos charlar dentro, pasen y tu pervertido... -responde kyosuke a jiraiya- no es mi maldito problema si no puedes encontrar un sello trampa el cual es para atrapar a pervertidos como tu, y como la gente dicen que la miel trae a los osos solo para caer en una trampa, tu caíste de la misma forma -ríe el pelirrojo y luego dice- aun asi, debo darte las gracias -en eso miran extrañados al pelirrojo el agradecer al sabio- puesto que gracias a que caíste redondo en el sello de seguridad, se comprobó la efectividad de ellos asi que pronto todos los baños termales de konoha nos pedirán los sellos de seguridad que ofrecimos, realmente me has dado mas ingresos de los que podría pedir, asi que... gracias pervertido! -kyosuke hace una leve reverencia lo cual hace que el sabio inmediatamente se levante aun con las secuelas de la mirada asesina que le dio solo para gruñir, minato no soporto mas y se cargo a reír lo cual impacto a su maestro, kushina por otra parte termino sin aire de tanto reír por la desgracia del sannin-

-Luego de unas risas en contra de jiraiya, kyosuke les dice a los adultos que entren para charlar, ellos asienten y solo al entrar al complejo ven algo que los asombra mucho, la sala dentro del templo es incluso mas espaciosa que afuera, miran extrañados mientras avanzan por el gran complejo que en si se ve como 5 veces mas grande dentro que fuera, en eso minato muy curioso le pregunta al uzumaki- discúlpame pero por casualidad estas usando sellos para ampliar el espacio del complejo? -kyosuke responde- interesante no?, me tomo unos meses en crear estos sellos de ampliación, re-creados de los sellos comunes de almacenaje puesto que les hice mi propia modificación y terminaron como los ves, estos sellos son prototipos y el consumo de chakra es aun elevado asi que no estan a la venta pero cuando termine de arreglarlos, podre incluso aprovechar mas el espacio que tengo para el clan -minato escucha al pequeño uzumaki, asombrado de que el lograra tal tipo de sellos, pues estos caen en la categoría espacio temporal lo cual es su especialidad y no pensó en algo tan simple pues el conoce el diseño y el modo de hacer sellos de almacenaje que en si son muy comunes en el arte del fuinjutsu, pero nunca llego a pensar en modificar algun sello de tal manera para obtener este tipo de resultados, nuevamente mira al pelirrojo y recuerda por que los uzumakis son considerados los genios en el fuinjutsu-

-En eso llegan a una habitación el cual esta llena de libros apilados, una gran mesa circular con unos asientos, ellos deducen que es su sala de reuniones, en eso el uzumaki les hace pasar y luego el se sienta en el puesto del líder, el dice de manera muy formal- tomen asiento, señores -ellos asienten y toman asientos al frente del pelirrojo, el al verlos dice aun formalmente- como tu has deducido, yo soy el líder del nuevo clan uzumaki, mi nombre es Kyosuke Uzumaki, un placer Minato El Destello Amarillo y Yondaime Hokage, Kushina la Habanero Sangriento y Jiraiya Sabio de los Sapos -el grupo asiente y kushina se deprime un poco al no ser llamada por su apellido pero no es momento de eso y en eso ellos se presentan comenzando por minato- como usted dijo mi nombre es Minato Namikaze, y ella es mi esposa Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze y por ultimo mi maestro el Sabio de los sapos Jiraiya - el sabio se molesta al ser presentado por que no le dio tiempo de dar su presentación genial dicha por el, en eso kyosuke responde- entiendo, se bien sus motivos de por que vinieron al complejo uzumaki aun asi les daré la chance de hablar -en eso kushina mira al pequeño y en un momento comprende que el ya sabia que estaban en la aldea, el simplemente lo ignoro y asi ellos comienzan una conversación con el uzumaki-

-Al paso de unos minutos tanto minato y kushina hablaban con el pequeño pelirrojo líder del clan, jiraiya veía esto con sorpresa, puesto que ayer se perdió mucha informacion importante, como la identidad del supuesto ancestro uzumaki que tenía al frente de el y si no fuera por que minato fue informado por hiruzen el mismo no se lo hubiera creído, jiraiya intenta ayudar a su aprendiz con el tema, pero el líder del clan uzumaki es muy claro con sus mensajes y kushina en un momento le pide casi al punto del ruego- porfavor... se que no he sido la mejor madre y estoy segura que ser la peor esta mas cerca de mi descripción, pero porfavor permiteme ver a mi sochi, haré lo que sea para recibir su perdón! -kushina haciendo una reverencia al uzumaki, minato miraba esto con detalle puesto que su esposa es muy orgullosa y firme en sus decisiones, solo verla asi le demuestra la desesperación de tener una chance de arreglar la situación con naruto, mientras kyosuke con una mirada neutral le responde a kushina-

Tu sabes muy bien las leyes del clan... Kushina, la familia es la primera prioridad para nosotros y bajo ninguna circunstancia nos abandonamos y tu fallaste a esa regla y si no fuera por la poca población del clan ya estarías expulsada del complejo uzumaki como de tu apellido y te pintaría ese cabello de otro color solo para que no tuvieras nada que ver con nosotros -responde con una voz muy fría kyosuke a kushina lo cual hace que ella tiemble a mas no poder, ella ya no ve al pequeño pelirrojo el cual molestaba a jiraiya, sino que ahora ve a un líder muy molesto el cual la regaña por motivos muy obvios los cuales ella no puede contradecir mientras el prosigue- pero como tengo que ver por el clan mas que por individuos no te castigaremos con nada tan grave como la perdida de tu apellido en el clan, pero sera con... -en eso su esposo interviene viendo como la situación se le va de las manos a su esposa- pero kushina lo hizo por mi desicion, no...- en eso kyosuke mira al namikaze con mucha molestia y responde- tu cállate!, este es un asunto completamente uzumaki, y aun que ella es tu esposa, antes ella es un miembro del clan asi que no tienes ni voz ni voto en este asunto, namikaze -responde kyosuke de forma cortante, callando a minato y jiraiya mira asombrado como callo a su aprendiz mientras el rubio aprieta sus puños debajo de la mesa en frustración, luego el siente como su maestro intenta consolarlo poniéndole una mano en el hombro lo cual funciona de momento, en eso kushina responde ya al punto de las lagrimas- porfavor... déjame ver a sochi, yo sufrí mucho y realmente necesito remediar todo esto, mi esposo y yo no tuvimos las mejores elecciones en torno a el, pero le juro que desde que nos fuimos no dejo de pensar en el, solo quiero una oportunidad para demostrárselo -ruega una kushina que hace algo de impacto al pelirrojo, al verla en ese estado le recordó a su madre hace muchos años-

-Luego de unos segundos el líder responde- incluso si yo te dejara aceptar el ver a tu hijo al cual abandonaron, no asegura que el los perdone puesto que al enterarse no solo sobre el zorro, sino sobre ustedes vivos los cuales lo dejaron por algun motivo -dice kyosuke haciendo que el grupo se sienta realmente mal mientras el sigue hablando- que les hace pensar que el simplemente el de vuelta la pagina y sean una vez mas una familia? -responde el joven líder al grupo, el cual comienza a pensar en algo que decirles, en eso jiraiya como un tema le dice al pelirrojo- pues a sido por mi culpa -todos mirando al sannin- yo le dije a minato sobre una profecía dicha por los sapos en el Monte Myoboku, el cual habla de los niños de la profecía, los niños que traerán la paz al mundo - dice el sabio entre orgulloso y avergonzado, kyosuke mira al sabio y de manera neutra en vez de como le dijo a minato responde- lo que le dije a minato sobre interrumpir cuenta para ti tambien, jiraiya de los sapos, este es un asunto completamente uzumaki y me gustaría que no te metieras, pero como ya hablaste lo dejare pasar siempre y cuando me digas sobre esa profecía -responde el pelirrojo para luego ver la reacción de los demás, no solo detuvo al namikaze en defender a su esposa, sino dejo en claro que ellos estan de observadores y no tienen derecho a opinar, en eso kyosuke prosigue- me diras como esa profecía dictaba el abandonar a un miembro del clan uzumaki para salvar al mundo -en eso kyosuke responde con un gran grito lleno de intención asesina- **RESPONDEME MALDITA SEA!**

 **-** asi luego de asentir al uzumaki molesto, jiraiya con pesar le cuenta sobre la profecía, la cual predice que 2 hermanos se unirán contra un gran mal para salvar el mundo, junto a ellos amigos les ayudaran y enemigos dejaran sus diferencias para combatir un mal mas allá de las estrellas, lo cual el perder significa el fin del mundo como conocemos y el ganar la paz, luego kyosuke medita sus palabras mientras mentalmente habla con su gran maestro sobre la profecía, luego de unos minutos kyosuke responde- entonces dices que los hijos de minato y kushina, menma y mito son los elegidos? -el grupo asiente- lo confirmamos luego de que lograran dominar el chakra especial- kyosuke contraataca- no tienes que ocultar lo del zorro, yo ya se que naruto lo tiene sellado en su interior -responde el uzumaki alarmando al grupo sobre eso, el responde nuevamente- acaso pensaban que no me daria cuenta de un _**Shiki Fuin**_?, debo decir que es un sello muy arriesgado y no se como diablos lograste sobrevivir, pero lo que me hace preguntar es que si tienes razón sobre esos niños y la tal profecía -en eso jiraiya responde de manera agresiva- dices que la profecía no es cierta?! - kyosuke responde- para nada, yo mismo conozco a Fukasaku-sama **(1)** por lo que decir algo asi no es algo para tomarlo como un tema a corto plazo, solo míralo de esta forma, que te hace pensar que sea esta la generación de los elegidos y no la siguiente? - pregunta kyosuke haciendo que el sabio lo piense unos momentos y sin responder a kyosuke nuevamente el habla al sabio- te daré otro ejemplo, tu dices que son ellos por el poder sobre la bestia no? -asiente el sabio- pues aun que tengas razón sobre el biju ahora no se podría considerar el mas fuerte (escuche eso kyozuke!) -grita el zorro en la mente del pelirrojo, lo cual el solo lo ignora de momento para seguir hablando- debido a la gran división echa por el sello el cual hizo esa supuesta shinigami hizo -eso impacta al sabio y a los padres de naruto, ahora mismo ellos no estan muy seguro por la profecía de su maestro y padrino, asi kyosuke sigue hablando- con el chakra dividido de tal forma, probablemente menma y mito solo puedan luchar a la par con el yonbi, y solo si es que el jinchuriki no tiene una relación estable con el ademas los demás bijus sobre el cuatro colas estan fuera de alcance de los niños pues mas colas es mas poder asi que tu teoría puede ser equivocada jiraiya-san -le da su punto de vista al sabio el cual calla por no tener algun fundamento para responder-

-Así durante unas horas estuvieron entre platicando y discutiendo, el grupo tenia que admitir que las teorías del uzumaki eran factibles y ahora una gran culpa golpeaba al grupo puesto que si el tiene alguna razón en sus teorías significa que naruto termino siendo abandonado por nada y eso seria una catástrofe monumental, por lo siguiente kyosuke para dejar el mal trato cambio el tema con los namikazes, lo cual fue un gran alivio para el grupo, minato ya no estaba en una buena situación mental, equivocarse en el asunto de naruto realmente le dio duro en su auto-confianza y kushina ya no podía evitar llorar por los temas de naruto, jiraiya debía admitir que el conocimiento sobre fuinjutsu del uzumaki era alto, no muchos tienen la habilidad de modificar sellos y hacerlos mas eficientes y asi kyosuke durante un momento se levanta del asiento para ver a la familia- hoy me a tocado ir por naruto a la academia, probablemente ustedes irán por menma y mito no? -el grupo asiente- entonces por que no vamos juntos y vamos a comer algo de carne, ayer no pude comer ramen y aun que amo esa comida, tengo que ir cambiando la dieta para variar -dice kyosuke mientras el grupo ríe por el cambio de actitud del pelirrojo, en eso miran a kushina y ríen con mas ganas dándose cuenta que tienen una actitud parecida, ella algo sonrojada mira al grupo y después de eso salen del complejo-

* * *

 **Academia de Konoha : al medio dia**

* * *

-Mientras tanto durante el tiempo de la academia, naruto a hecho un gran esfuerzo ignorando y evitando las charlas de menma y mito, el entiende que ellos no tienen la culpa, pero al mismo tiempo no puede evitar sentirse mal al verlos, y mas aun por la situación de la gente, ellos atraen muchas molestias, como el club de fans del uchiha por parte de menma y aun que son muy parecidos el no es alabado asi lo cual le confirma que solo van por el hecho que sea el hijo del cuarto hokage y no el mismo, a diferencia mito es muy social y por una extraña razón le molesta mucho que converse con el engreído uchiha pero como sea no es el problema de el, asi que siempre en sus tiempos libres termina separándose, sus amigos ven como evita al los nuevos y al preguntarles el por, naruto simplemente dice que no les agrada, las chicas se quejan del tanto como los que odian a naruto por sus padres, eso no paso desapercibido por menma y mito y sienten pena que naruto sea odiado por ello, en eso el grupo sale afuera del salón a los campos de entrenamiento numero 1 el cual desde ese hasta el 5 son usados para entrenar a los futuros genins, Iruka para emocionar a la clase y promocionar a los nuevos, prepara un torneo de taijutsu separados de hombres y mujeres, al final los primeros entre ellos ganaran alguna calificación positiva mientras los mas débiles ganaran la nota mínima y eso anima a toda la clase, sobre todo a naruto mientras tanto una chica del grupo suspira por la situación, la cual es hinata, ella siempre a sido una chica es muy solitaria y nunca comparte con nadie, solo asiste a sus clases para luego retirarse, ella es conocida como la princesa de hielo de la academia por sus fans o la hyuga muda por burlas de sus compañeras-

-Así el pequeño torneo de taijutsu comenzó con la parte de las chicas, en donde cada una luchaba mostrando el taijutsu enseñado en los cuales sobresalen las chicas de los clanes y como no, si ellos pueden usar un taijutsu completamente distinto en la academia, pero luego del rumor del joven líder uzumaki hasta los sin clanes tienen un nivel mas competitivo en el taijutsu el cual se mostró cuando muchas de esas chicas ganaron a miembros de clanes pero al final quien se llevo la victoria fue la chica Hyuga la cual lucho contra la namikaze, mito al ver que la chica era casi muda le permitió en un descuido ser derribada y asi hinata gano, luego hinata la ayudo a levantarse y después de eso ella fue abucheada por sus compañeras y alabada por sus compañeros, menma felicito a la hyuga lo cual la puso como roja como el cabello de mito luego de eso se sentó cerca de mito para ver el combate de los chicos-

-Los combates de chicos fueron otra cosa, comenzando el primero entre el chico de nombre Kiba de aspecto salvaje contra otro chico llamado Chouji de aspecto pasivo y muy macizo, el combate comenzó con una carrera en de kiba contra chouji, donde kiba ataco ferozmente mientras chouji se defendía, al paso del tiempo se ve a kiba cansado de atacar al otro y en un descuido de kiba bajando su defensa chouji aprovecha para darle una gran patada que lo manda fuera del cuadrilátero, en eso le dan la victoria al macizo-

-El siguiente combate fue entre naruto y un chico de expresión floja llamado Shikamaru, el combate comenzó de manera agitada puesto que naruto y shikamaru se enfrascan en un combate parejo durante unos minutos sin retroceder cada uno y luego de eso shikamaru retrocede para luego rendirse diciendo que es muy problemático seguir y mas que ganar y perder el prefiere descansar, eso desagrada a todas las chicas por que creían que al fin verían al perezoso del salón hacer algo y naruto con una sonrisa leve mira a su amigo al cual conoce perfectamente, eso si los namikazes les extraño que naruto no usara el estilo del clan namikaze en contra del otro tipo y asi luego de unos minutos escogen a la siguiente pareja para combatir-

-Los siguientes son un miembro de un clan civil y Shino, un enigmático chico que si no fuera por que habla un poco lo confundirían como un mudo, ellos comenzaron un combate en donde shino literalmente aplasto al civil en un intercambio, luego de que terminaran el combate el civil algo deprimido por su derrota es llamado por shino, y luego de eso shino le comienza a hablar y decirle de sus errores en la lucha, eso anima al civil puesto que podrá mejorar luego de su derrota, iruka ve encantado a shino luego de ayudar a su compañero y shino solo hacia eso por ser lo mas lógico en esa situación, en eso el siguiente fue entre el namikaze y un civil el cual menma gano y luego se dio el ultimo combate el cual era entre el uchiha y un civil, lo cual paso lo mismo que con shino, pero a diferencia el pobre civil no solo fue por su enemigo sino que el club de fans del uchiha le grito durante la pelea prometiendo mucho dolor al pobre civil que intentara tocar a su amado uchiha y asi el sin poder hacer algo prefirió rendirse, dándole el desagrado al uchiha por grito de las chicas asi que el mismo uchiha callo de manera violenta a ellas las cuales solo sonreían por la atencion recibida de su amado (Locas)-

-Menma ríe entre lo bajo, puesto que algo parecido paso con su combate y mito mira con desagrado al club de fans pensando que son una vergüenza para los ninjas, iruka muy molesto simplemente desaprobó a todo el club de fans de sasuke, lo cual causo el shock y enojo de ellas, pero a diferencia del civil que era un peso muerto en sus ojos ahora era un sensei el que se ponía de frente de ellas y meterse con el terminaría en nada bueno por lo que lo tuvieron que dejarlo pasar, luego de unos reclamos de iruka a las chicas para que los chicos pudieran luchar con sasuke, ellas tuvieron de mala gana aceptar que lucharan con el uchiha, lo cual el uchiha asentía algo agradecido de que su sensei tuviera sentido común y asi la siguiente ronda comenzó entre naruto y Chouji-

-La lucha comenzó igual que la primera entre kiba y chouji pero a diferencia naruto mantenía un buen ritmo a diferencia de su amigo kiba que se enfoca mas en la ofensiva eso obligo a chouji a intercambiar algunos golpes los cuales recibe naruto solo para poder darle unos golpes devuelta, un intercambio golpe a golpe, algo primitivo pero efectivo puesto que naruto mantenía la delantera y al paso de unos segundos chouji cae y se rinde, naruto levanta a su amigo mientras chouji le promete no perder nuevamente en contra de su amigo-

Menma-nii, te has dado cuenta? -le pregunta mito a su hermano mientras el asiente y responde- si... naruto o no desea usar el estilo del clan con sus amigos, o no sabe hacerlo... -hablaban los namikazes entre lo bajo sin fijarse que hinata escuchaba todo lo que decían y asi en su mente se preguntaba que tenia que ver naruto con ellos, su parecido era enorme pero naruto tenia la piel mas oscura y esas lindas marcas en sus mejillas las cuales ella siempre quiso tocar y menma tenia la piel algo mas blanca, luego su cabello era mas largo ademas de que era todo un caballero y eso le encantaba de un chico, decía en su mente mientras los siguientes combates eran entre Shino y menma-

-En eso menma y shino se ganan al centro de la arena mientras menma dice- que gane el mejor shino-san - en eso shino asiente- efectivamente namikaze-san, que gane el mejor -en eso menma le responde- solo menma, sin honoríficos entre compañeros -shino asiente y el sensei al ver el termino de sus palabras comienza el combate y a diferencia de los rápidos combates de los otros tipos el de menma y shino es muy calmado cada golpe que es lanzado y recibido es para estudiar a su oponente y asi durante unos minutos de lanzarse puños y patadas shino dice- sensei, me rindo... -eso asombra a todos puesto que el combate iba reñido- no tengo un modo de pasar sus defensas, menma-san es como pensé mas fuerte que yo en taijutsu -dando su explicación lógica shino, hace al sensei asentir y termina la lucha dejando a menma algo decepcionado de la falta de motivación de shino, en eso ambos hacen una reverencia y sigue el combate del uchiha y el ultimo del clan civil-

-Lamentablemente la pelea fue solo de sasuke el cual aplasto al pobre civil de manera que a las chicas de su club de fans les encanto incluso mas, sasuke algo decepcionado por el desempeño de su compañero se retira sin ayudarle, el civil solo gruñe por lo bajo puesto que el uchiha es demasiado engreído y luego de un descanso para recuperar fuerzas comienza la final, la cual es muy especial puesto que es una lucha triple, entre Menma, Naruto y Sasuke-

-En eso la final del pequeño torneo de combate se realizo entre el uzumaki, namikaze y uchiha, toda la gente estaba expectante, kiba, chouji, Shikamaru y Shino apoyan a naruto pues era su amigo en buenas y malas, mientras que el fiel club de fans de sasuke apoyaban al uchiha y al final una mezcla entre el los civiles y una parte del club de fans de sasuke, junto con mito e incluso hinata apoyaban a menma, hasta el sensei estaba entusiasmado puesto que entre los combates sasuke antes siempre ganaba cada torneo, mientras que naruto siempre que luchaba contra el uchiha le hacia entender que ganaría la siguiente dándole mas batalla entre cada combate que tenían y ahora estaba el hijo del cuarto el cual iba a poner la competencia de la nueva generación aun mas viva, es como dice un experto en taijutsu conocido el clan, las llamas de la juventud en ellos queman ardientemente, dice Iruka mentalmente-

-Y asi tanto naruto, menma y sasuke se ganan al medio mientras se miraban de manera neutra, sasuke pensaba como siempre que naruto es un perdedor, pero ahora con menma tambien planea aplastar al uzumaki de manera rapida solo para poder tener un combate decente con el hijo del cuarto, Menma por otra parte en las luchas vio como era el uchiha y el uzumaki, estudiándolos como le enseño su padre y padrino a través de los años preparo un plan para poder acabarlos y luego de esto por fin hablar con su hermano y al final naruto estaba entre emocionado y preocupado, puesto que aun que no quería luchar con menma, pero era el momento exacto para demostrar que el es tan fuerte como sus otros compañeros, la mirada determinada del uzumaki ponía algo nervioso al namikaze y enojaba al uchiha, mientras que menma presentía una gran batalla y sasuke odiaba la insistencia del uzumaki (si eres un perdedor te quedas ahí y dejas de molestar) -pensaba el orgulloso uchiha y todo fue asi hasta que naruto mentalmente recibió un mensaje de kyosuke, el cual decía que estaban viendo el combate con sus padres los cuales ya estaban asombrados y para que quede claro su promesa de no necesitarlos, kyosuke por orden de kurama le dice que aplastara a los otros 2 como diera lugar, lo cual hace que naruto sonriera de manera que confunde a los 2 y mientras el les dice- prepárense que van a perder, uchiha-san y namikaze-san -decía naruto afirmando su victoria lo cual enoja algo al namikaze y pone iracundo al uchiha, las del club de fans abuchean a naruto tanto como los que apoyan al namikaze y solo sus amigos los cuales algo extrañados que naruto sea tan confiado apoyaban sin dudar al rubio con marcas-

-Así iruka comienza el combate, y tanto menma con su estilo de su padre (Estilo Destellante Namikaze **(2)** ) sasuke con el estilo de su familia (El puño Interceptor) y el estilo de la academia por naruto ellos hacen una mirada analítica a cada uno, se estudian cada movimiento y luego de unos segundos se lanza sasuke a por naruto por las palabras dadas anteriormente, lo cual naruto lo recibe con la misma intensidad dándose a un intercambio, menma por otra parte los rodea mientras ellos se lanzan puños y patadas las cuales naruto recibe mas que sasuke, y en eso tanto naruto y sasuke reciben un puñetazo y una patada que los lanza algo atrás y ven a un menma que les dice- espero que no se hayan olvidado de mi uzumaki-san, uchiha-san -les dice con algo de burla lo cual hace que toda la atencion de sasuke en naruto cambie en menma, mientras tanto naruto capta la provocación de menma y deja que sasuke se lance a por el y como dijo naruto sasuke se lanza con menma repitiendo la misma acción que hizo con naruto, lo cual el aprovecha para darle un gran puñetazo al uchiha en la cara lo cual lo hace retroceder hacia un lado de la arena, las chicas del club de fans gritan con horror al ver que sasuke fue golpeado en su linda cara, y la alegría de los chicos mientras le gritan a naruto que le siga dando en el rostro al engreído, en eso naruto rapidamente le da un codazo en el estomago a un menma descuidado lo cual desfigura su cara por el dolor para luego darle una patada mandándolo al otro lado de la arena, en eso los segundos pasan y ven tanto a menma y sasuke arrodillados y muy impactados al ver a naruto al medio mirándolos con mucha determinación, luego naruto dice- pues como dije, prepárense para perder, puesto que hoy les mostrare a todos que yo soy el mas fuerte -dice naruto de manera engreída lo cual tanto menma y sasuke olvidan por el momento el daño recibido y sus diferencias para ir por naruto y se lanzan en contra de el con ira, en eso otro grupo miraba con atencion la batalla-

Valla, parece que el gaki tiene agallas para decirle eso a menma, no minato? -dice jiraiya al ver a naruto y minato responde algo molesto con su sensei- recuerde que ese gaki es mi hijo tambien jiraiya-sensei, se llama naruto y me alegro que sea asi, puesto que menma lo que mas necesita es competencia para mejorar -responde minato y jiraiya asiente por su ahijado, mientras kushina ve a naruto sin decir nada, su mente solo esta enfocada en grabar cada detalle de su hijo, su mirada, su sonrisa en combate, su actitud, cualquier cosa que ella se perdió por la decisión de dejarlo hace años por una profecía estúpida, ella miraba y comprendía que naruto se parece mucho a ella a diferencia de minato y eso incluso la hace sentir peor, tener un hijo de mama es lo que siempre quiso y lamentablemente menma no se lo concedió al ser una mezcla entre su padre y jiraiya, mientras que mito agarro un gusto por tsunade y shizune, lo cual llevo a que tuviera una actitud mezclada entre ellas 2, kushina mira como lucha su hijo, no como menma que es táctico y veloz por el estilo de su esposo y sasuke el hijo de su amiga mikoto y fugaku que lucha con fuerza y velocidad con su estilo interceptor de los uchihas, kushina pregunta a kyosuke algo que descoloca a todos- por que mi hijo solo usa el estilo de la academia contra dos estilos de clanes, los cuales le dan desventajas? -pregunta kushina descolocando a todo el grupo que miran a kyosuke responder, el dice- pues por que naruto no conoce ningún estilo mas que ese -responde kyosuke haciendo que todos menos kushina se den cuenta de la situación, en eso kyosuke nuevamente habla- a diferencia de otros clanes yo no tengo mucho tiempo para ayudar al pequeño naruto, el clan uzumaki hace poco fue re-fundado y yo como el líder he tenido que poner todas las acciones importante en mi lo cual no me deja tiempo incluso para que yo entrene, a diferencia de otros clanes yo no tengo mas que los padres de karin los cuales mientras trabajan en la tienda de sellos aprenden de mi el arte del clan, yo no solo debo ayudar a mi clan sino que las reuniones y temas políticos caen en mi mismo y para peor tengo que terminar de organizar todo mi papeleo para firmarlo y por consiguiente entregarlo cada dia -al decir eso minato siente un enorme escalofrió recorrer por su espalda, sabe muy bien esa batalla contra ese enemigo, siente pena y respeto por el pequeño pelirrojo que no solo tiene que ir a buscar el papeleo sino que debe organizarlo, firmarlo y entregarlo solo para recibir mas papeleo, kyosuke prosigue su charla- y aun que si tengo algo de tiempo, considere que naruto no necesita aprender eso aun -confundiendo al grupo- lo que el necesita es tener una base , para luego poder comenzar con el estilo del clan, naruto no tubo amigos ni nada y fue tratado muy mal por mucha gente por lo que quiero que consiga primero la chispa de aprender a través del esfuerzo, dándose un meta y alcanzarla por consiguiente, como lo hacemos en el clan uzumaki y créeme que mi desicion a mostrado los resultados que yo esperaba de el -en eso kyosuke sonríe mientras deja al grupo algo complejo, entienden ese concepto el cual tiene sus plus y contras mientras que kushina recuerda su clan en el pasado, como cada dia sus hermanos y compañeros se esforzaban por ser los mejores cada dia en sus deberes, ella tambien era asi con su familia hasta el dia que ella fue escogida como Jinchuriki luego de su abuela Mito y luego dejo de ser asi al saber sobre la caida de su clan, ella asentía por la informacion del pequeño uzumaki y mentalmente afirma que el realmente es el líder uzumaki de esta generación-

-En eso jiraiya dice- entonces al final menma ganara, su estilo esta bien refinado y el gaki no tiene muchas armas para combatir contra el y el uchiha al mismo tiempo -minato asiente solo para recibir una mirada de molestia de kushina, ella detesta como miman a sus hijos y no ven el esfuerzo de su sochi solo para mantenerlos a ralla y en eso kyosuke se ríe y le responde al sannin- entonces quieres apostar la victoria de menma, jiraiya-san? -eso descoloca al grupo mientras el sannin mira con una sonrisa al chico por la interesante sugerencia el pregunta- cuanto? -kyosuke lo mira y saca un pergamino el cual muestra unos 500.000 Ryos- que te parece esto? es lo que gano en 1 semana como líder del clan por el momento y considero una apuesta mínimo aceptable de que naruto vencerá - en eso Jiraiya mira el pergamino solo para tragar seco, pues si gana tendrá una divertida noche en el sector rojo de konoha, pero si pierde tendrá que cazar durante unos meses para poder solo alimentarse mientras mira a kyosuke que le da una sonrisa altanera, la cual saca de sus casillas a jiraiya y luego el toma un pergamino con la misma cantidad de dinero y le dice- tienes tu apuesta líder-gaki -kyosuke sonríe de manera maléfica mientras el grupo ve entre interesados y preocupados la apuesta entre el líder uzumaki y el sannin, en eso dirigen su mirada al trió que sigue combatiendo-

-Han pasado exactamente 30 minutos en la batalla de los 3, cabe decir que menma y sasuke estan cansados con algunos golpes bien colocados, pero el que realmente esta muy mal herido es naruto, no solo a recibido el castigo de menma y sasuke los cuales tienen ventajas, sino que el abucheo del club de fans y los animadores de menma no han hecho nada mas que gritarle los primeros 15 minutos de que dejara de molestar, ahora solo miran con mucho impacto las agallas del uzumaki en vencer a los otros dos-

-Sasuke estaba ya fuera de sus casillas, el detesta mucho la obstinación del uzumaki en no rendirse, desde el primer dia detesto esa actitud que tiene y planeo dejarle en claro que era un perdedor a través de los años en la academia, creerse un igual ante un uchiha de élite solo por que su clan fue re-fundado era una burla peor que los tipos que no tienen clanes a sus ojos, al final ellos fueron casi extintos por algo y el piensa que por que eran débiles, el primer dia le dio una paliza para que viera su lugar en el mundo y el no solo se volvió a levantar sino que las veces siguiente batallas que tuvieron demostró que el era mas fuerte, eso no lo comprendía y por ningún motivo quería comprender eso, todo lo que el representa tanto físico como espiritual estaba denegando a ese uzumaki y ahora el incluso si no quiere admitir, sabe que si estuviera uno contra uno el tendría las de perder, el aprieta sus puños con fuerza y mira a naruto con odio, pronto el se pondrá a entrenar mas duro para dejar en claro que el es un perdedor y debe quedarse asi, mientras el se mantiene en su gloria como un uchiha de élite-

-Menma por otro lado estaba muy afligido por el combate, si fuera contra su padre o jiraiya podría entender el que estuviera perdiendo por la experiencia que ellos tienen, incluso podría entender contra sasuke por el talento que demostró en combate, pero con su hermano naruto no entendía como aun el podía mantenerse de pie, incluso dejar a ambos en tal estado, eso le da entre curiosidad y algo de enojo puesto que nunca pensó que su hermano el cual no tiene el entrenamiento de su familia podría mantenerse contra el solo con lo aprendido en la academia, el piensa que tal vez si fuera el que se hubiera quedado en la aldea y no naruto, naruto podría fácilmente superarlo en todo sentido y eso provoca una ira que nunca tubo contra nadie, ve al uchiha con la mirada de odio que tiene y el mismo comprende ese sentimiento, incluso si es un familiar aun es muy pronto para andar proclamando que es mejor que el y este combate se lo demostrara a naruto-

-Mito mira la situación como avanza y debe admitir que su hermano menma esta molesto con naruto ya que siempre a sido asi cuando algo no sale como planea, lo mismo le pasa a su padre y a su padrino, ver que su hermano naruto le esta dando batalla tanto a el como el uchiha debe tenerlo ya fuera de su modo controlado, ella misma ve a su hermano naruto y debe admitir que se ve atractivo dándoles esa mirada desafiante al namikaze y uchiha, incluso con todo el daño sufrido, esa sonrisa llena de fiereza tanto al recibir y enviar ataques, ella se lame los labios solo al ver a su atractivo hermano el cual lucha contra las adversidades y luego se sonroja con fuerza al darse cuenta que estaba mirando a su hermano una manera muy rara, maldice a su padrino y sus libros pervertidos mientras en eso hinata ve al grupo de rubios con dolor en su pecho, sin entender ese tipo de sentimientos-

-Ahora el grupo que animaba a sus combatientes favoritos mantenían un gran silencio, todos los civiles tanto chicos como chicas, tenían un pensamiento entre odio y asombro al ver como el uzumaki mantenía a ralla a los que ellos decían que eran genios solo con el estilo básico de la academia, ellos conocen que los herederos de clanes tienen mas ventajas puestos que a ellos les enseñan en sus complejos a diferencia de ellos que deben ayudar a sus familias y solo si tienen tiempo practican lo de las academia pero al ver a naruto se dan cuenta que el no solo puede luchar con el estilo básico, sino puede darle pelea a los genios solo con trabajo duro, eso encendía una llama en sus pechos al ver la gran escena de combate, incluso mucha gente del club de fans de sasuke que son gente civil debían admitir que ahora ese naruto se veía radiante al combatir contra su amado sasuke, los chicos a diferencia se imaginan ellos en vez del uzumaki, dándose a conocer contra sus rivales y al paso entienden que si se esfuerzan dándolo todo el uzumaki podrían llegar a donde estaba el y asi poco a poco naruto se estaba ganando sin darse cuenta a la gente alrededor, sus amigos veían tambien al uzumaki y tambien recibían la misma llama en sus pechos, hasta el inexpresivo Shino, como el perezoso Shikamaru tenían deseos de mejorar, en sus fortalezas y cubrir mas sus debilidades, juraron que la próxima vez ellos estarían ahí para medirse contra su amigo y rival-

-Naruto en estos momentos esta muy mal herido, tiene moretones en todo el cuerpo, sus piernas se tambalean y su ojo izquierdo esta completamente hinchado por la pelea y pensar que menma era como sasuke no dejo una mejor impresión de el, ya que luego de esas palabras callo como el uchiha y lo han atacado a el solamente, naruto sabe bien las fortalezas y debilidades de sus rivales, con pocas armas el desarrollo algo que le dijo su hermano kurama que es llamado instinto de combate, y luego de entender esa sensación en los enfrentamientos con el uchiha estaba listo para demostrar que el vencería a esos talentosos con esfuerzo, en eso el dice con algo de dificultad pero manteniendo esa soberbia sobre los 2- es hora ya de terminar esto, no creen, uchiha, namikaze -eso activa los switchs de ambos genios los cuales se lanzan descuidando sus defensas en contra de naruto, y el aprovechando eso aprieta los dientes para un intercambio de últimos golpes, el uchiha le lanza un feroz puñetazo en el estomago mientras menma le da un gran puñetazo en la cara el cual le manda a volar unos dientes al pobre uzumaki, todos en la arena miran con horror como los genios se tomaron la provocación del uzumaki y antes de que iruka pueda decir algo, naruto pega un gran rugido- **GRRRRAAAHHHH** -el cual estremece unos segundos a todos los que veían la batalla, y antes de que alguien dijera algo por el grito, naruto lanza con todas sus fuerzas dos puñetazos en el rostro de menma mandándolo a volar fuera de la arena donde luchaban, luego de eso patea a sasuke en el estomago con su fuerza restante haciendo que el uchiha se arrodille del dolor, incluso termino vomitando tanto comida como sangre por el daño a su estomago en eso ya el sensei con sus sentidos en control, mira que el uzumaki se había mantenido de pie no solo a los golpes de los genios, sino que el incluso les devolvió el daño por igual y luego de confirmar el estado de todos dice- ganador, Naruto Uzumaki!

-El silencio paso durante unos segundos solo para ser alabado por sus amigos por la victoria que demostró sobre el engreído uchiha y el talentoso namikaze, las chicas estaban calladas y solo unas pocas se quejaban del estado de su amado uchiha aun si el uzumaki estaba en peor estado que los otros 2 juntos, el grupo que animaba al namikaze con mito y hinata veían con pena como su hermano/amigo había perdido, pero igual estaban felices por naruto, el resto de la gente civil celebro con naruto ya que demostró que si el pudo contra los genios con las herramientas entregadas en la academia y su entrenamiento ellos tambien lograrían algun dia derrotar a un enemigo asi sea igual o mejor que el mismo uchiha en estos momentos-

-La familia que veía la batalla tenían diferentes reacciones, el grupo namikaze estaba en shock al ver a su heredero perder contra su hermano con las herramientas dadas en la academia, veían a jiraiya llorando cascadas por haber perdido 500.000 ryos al hilo, kushina estaba entre preocupada por sus hijos y orgullosa de que su sochi lograra ganar, minato veía estaba algo decepcionado de menma al no darse cuenta de como naruto manejo la pelea y orgulloso tambien de naruto por demostrarle que tiene una gran mente en combate, estaba emocionado de ver cuando podría entrenarlo para enseñarle sus técnicas, kyosuke veía todo y debía admitir que el chico dio otro paso mas en su sueño de ser un gran ninja y futuro hokage, con el cuidando la aldea, toda la gente estará segura bajo su manto, en eso kyosuke avanza a donde se encontraba el grupo junto con la familia namikaze, eso llamo la atencion de todos mientras se escuchaba como kyosuke aplaudía-

Felicidades naruto! -kyosuke abraza suavemente a naruto lo cual naruto con dolor acepta el abrazo y kyosuke le pregunta mentalmente- (dime mi pequeño heredero, sientes que encendió la llama en tu pecho?) naruto con dificultad asiente y la felicidad de kyosuke se muestra en su cara, luego el responde- estoy orgulloso de ti mi pequeño naruto, te has hecho fuerte! -en ese momento tanto minato y kushina sienten una gran punzada en su pecho, puesto que esos son los momentos que mas aman los padres de sus hijos, los momentos de que sus hijos crecen, consiguen mejorar mas que ellos cuando eran jóvenes y ellos al abandonarlo no solo perdieron ese derecho sino que ahora otra persona puede disfrutarlos en vez de ellos, en eso minato se acerca a su hijo menma que estaba ya sentado con mucha dificultad, minato mira con horror que los últimos golpes de naruto le rompieron la mandíbula y la nariz a menma el cual tenia problemas para respirar, y en un momento mira a su hijo naruto el cual estaba incluso peor darle ese golpe a menma, minato conoce por que perdió su hijo, lo cual no fue ni por experiencia ni talento, sino perdió por que su determinación y deseos de vencer no superaron a las de su hermano, el espíritu que demostró su hijo naruto lo llenaba tanto de orgullo como de dolor, y esa mirada que minato le daba a naruto no paso desapercibida por menma el cual no entiende en que fallo contra su hermano-

-Mientras tanto sasuke estaba en shock, el perder era ya una mala sensación para el, puesto que contra su hermano itachi y el amigo de el, shisui experimentaba eso a menudo en el complejo uchiha, pero perder contra naruto fue un nuevo nivel de mal estar, era ya realmente duro admitir que era fuerte, pero admitir que era mas fuerte que el si que lo enfurecía, el bastardo demostró que era mas fuerte que el, un uchiha élite! en eso sasuke intenta levantarse solo para caer entre su vomito y sangre, en eso mira a naruto siendo abrasado por el pelirrojo y siente mas ira al verlos juntos disfrutar de la victoria, jura que se vengara por la humillación dada y en eso sus ojos cambian del oscuro de siempre a unos rojos con 1 tomoe en cada uno, luego de eso el pierde el conocimiento por la perdida de chakra cayendo entre su vomito y sangre dando un grito de horror de sus fans, los cuales socorren al uchiha-

-Así minato, jiraiya, mito y hinata estaban con menma el cual se recuperaba poco a poco debido al chakra del zorro el cual tenia estabilizado, mientras sasuke era llevado a la enfermería de la academia mientras uno de los maestros le daba aviso tanto a la familia de sasuke, minato en eso mira a su maestro, el cual asiente para invocar una rana y por consiguiente mandarla a por tsunade para que venga a curar a naruto y sasuke y en eso ven a kyosuke remangarse su brazo izquierdo mientras mirando a naruto le dice mentalmente (no puedes usar el chakra de gran maestro para curarte, sino ellos sospecharan asi que muerde mi brazo con fuerza para que yo te cure y no te preocupes por nada, yo estaré bien) -naruto asiente con dificultad mientras kyosuke acerca su brazo para que naruto le muerda y por consiguiente ven a naruto darle una gran mordida al brazo del pelirrojo, kushina mira con horror al ver lo que kyosuke estaba haciendo dándose cuenta que el tiene ese poder, jiraiya y minato miran junto al resto confusos por la acción de los uzumakis y en unos segundos ven como un chakra de color verde azulado sale desde el brazo de kyosuke a la boca de naruto, lo segundos pasan y ven una expresión de malestar en kyosuke y la forma en que naruto comienza a reponerse del daño recibido como si los días se convirtieran en segundos, eso asombra mucho a la gente al punto que abren sus bocas lo mas que pueden mientras naruto en unos segundos mas tarde ya repuesto del daño mira a su ancestro y dice- muchas gracias kyosuke-niisan estarás bien por haberme curado todas mis heridas? -kyosuke asiente con mucha dificultad, si fuera en su mejor momento podría curar a 1000 narutos sin cansarse, pero sus reservas con este cuerpo apestan y pronto tendrá que mejorar eso y asi kyosuke saca de su bolsillo para consiguiente consumir una píldora de soldado y responde a naruto- es algo que era necesario, pero no creo poder curar al uchiha y si lo pudiera hacer estoy seguro que se quejaría por la mirada que te dio durante la pelea -responde kyosuke mientras naruto asiente-

-En eso Iruka pregunta al grupo uzumaki impactado por lo visto- disculpen pero naruto como te has recuperado de todo ese daño? -esa pregunta la hacia todos los que vieron eso y antes que kyosuke respondiera kushina interfiere- Gekkei Genkai, tienes ese gekkei genkai de nuestro clan...-dice con shock kushina, mientras todos miran al pequeño pelirrojo, muchos pensaban que como su clan se había re-creado asi que no tenían mucho que ofrecer salvo ese fuinjutsu, pero ese gekkei genkai era increíble y llegarían con la noticia a sus familias, kyosuke miraba algo molesto a kushina mientras que el asentía mientras ya venia venir mas compromisos forzados por la ley la cual se postulo, suspira y luego suelta a naruto- gracias kushina, ahora tengo mas papeleo que hacer por ti - en eso la uzumaki se da cuenta de lo que hizo mientras que kyosuke la mira con algo de enojo, luego responde- pues como sea, cuando menma se recupere iremos a celebrar! -en eso kyosuke le muestra a naruto el pergamino- con este pergamino que me dio jiraiya-san con una gran cantidad de dinero - kyosuke sonríe con malicia mientras el sannin maldice su mala suerte y entre tanto maldice a su amiga y chica el cual ama por pegarle su suerte con las apuestas, en eso una rubia al otro lado de la aldea estornuda sin entender el por que-

* * *

 **Restaurante Akimichi: 2 horas mas tarde**

* * *

-Durante las siguientes horas podemos ver al grupo uzumaki/namikaze todos sentados juntos en una gran mesa en el restaurante akimichi, tambien se ve a Tsunade con Shizune que luego de curar al uchiha y dar aviso a sus familiares sobre el cuidado de chico y darles las noticias que en la lucha despertó su sharingan, que le causo algo de alegría a su familia al saber que sasuke obtuvo algo en la derrota, el uzumaki se presento con tsunade y ella algo incrédula por la situación tuvieron una charla, y luego de un rato charlando se hicieron grandes amigos, tsunade veía tanto en kyosuke como en naruto a su pequeño hermanito Nawaki que en paz descansa, tanto las acciones de ambos, como la forma de hablar de kyosuke y naruto, tambien la risa que le dio al saber que jiraiya había perdido una apuesta contra kyosuke la cual ahora era usada para pagar la comida lo cual animo mas a la senju en comer haciendo gruñir al sabio de los sapos, tambien se presento alguien que había llegado en la madrugada a la aldea, el cual es kakashi, luego de ver a los namikazes kakashi abrazo a su sensei para darle la bienvenida, minato tambien feliz de ver a su alumno lo saludo y al rato le pidió las disculpas por todo lo sufrido con naruto, como lo trataron mal por cuidarlo mientras kakashi le respondia que no era problema puesto que antes era por el deber pero ahora es por el genuino afecto que le tiene al chico, ya que el lo considera ya un familiar, kakashi se sorprendió por como le contaron sobre la batalla que tuvieron menma, sasuke y naruto, y con orgullo felicita a su hermanito el cual feliz abrasa a su hermano kakashi, el grupo namikaze veía la relación que tenían y se aliviaron que tal vez kakashi ayude con la relación a naruto, en eso la carne comienza a llegar, chousa, amigo de minato e hijo de chouji les dice que la carne es especial para celebrar la llegada de la familia namikaze a konoha y tambien por que el pequeño naruto ganara contra todas las dificultades el torneo que tuvieron en la academia, decir que el que haya ganado se propago como fuego a través de la aldea, tanto que ya el pequeño naruto se hizo algo popular, y asi disfrutaron todo el tiempo, hasta que naruto pidió charlar con minato y kushina a solas, eso dejo al grupo en shock, pero asintió pensando que era el momento de una charla con su hijo, en eso ellos salen fuera del restaurante, mientras kyosuke veía a los restantes y la atmósfera se hacia algo pesada, en eso kyosuke ve el sake en la mesa y con alegría se sirve una copa solo para que la camarera le quita tanto la botella como el vaso servido dejando en shock al pobre pelirrojo, en eso ella comienza a darle un sermón mientras kakashi, tsunade, jiraiya y shizune comienzan a reírse del pelirrojo, los chicos no entendían bien la situación puesto que piensan que kyosuke tiene la misma edad que ellos y luego de que kyosuke explotara amenazando a la camarera que no le darían la propina, el termina sentado y comienza a comer la carne ya asada con lagrimas en sus ojos, en eso mito comienza a reírse de la desgracia del joven líder mientras menma daba una risa leve al ver la graciosa escena-

-Así luego de unos minutos vuelve naruto junto a sus padres, ven que su madre kushina abrasa a su hijo como si fuera una almohada mientras minato sonríe levemente, ya que el solo pudo darle un pequeño abraso mientras los demás ven entre felices por el grupo namikaze, senju y algo tristes por kakashi, el cual es consolado por kyosuke, kakashi entiende por que kyosuke hacia esto y lo deja pasar por ahora, en eso minato y el grupo siguen comiendo, kyosuke feliz pudo beber algo de sake luego de que jiraiya y kakashi le sirvieran un vaso el cual lo tomo dándole a demostrar que aun siendo con el cuerpo de un niño tiene el alma de un uzumaki dándole un buen trago al vaso,entre competencia de tragos,como el mensaje que le dio menma a naruto el cual afirma no volver a perder contra el, como la pequeña mito le quitaba a kushina su sochi y terminaron discutiendo el cual hace que todo el mundo se ria, y muchas cosas mas, y asi pasaron el rato, luego la familia de naruto se retira al complejo namikaze a kushina le costo mucho dejar a naruto que parecía un muñeco en sus brazos durante la comida mientras kakashi esta aliviado al ver que su hermanito naruto estaría aun con ellos en el complejo uzumaki y asi llega la noche en la aldea de konoha-

* * *

 **Complejo Uzumaki -Oficina del Lider del Clan : 9 de la noche**

* * *

-Ahora se ven a toda la familia uzumaki y kakashi en la sala de reuniones del clan, naruto les contó a todos que el perdono a su familia de sus errores, pero el no volverá con ellos puesto el ya tiene a su familia con el y esta es con sus hermanos uzumakis, eso hace que karin se lance encima de el con lagrimas en sus ojos agradeciendo a mil y un deidades por la sabia desicion de su onii-chan mientras que naruto asiente el abrazo y luego kyosuke da un mensaje- bien con el tema del pequeño naruto arreglado, pasemos a otro tipo de tema el cual debo dar aviso, durante el tiempo que e administrado el clan por fin tengo tiempo libre para darle tanto a Karin y su familia como a naruto el entrenamiento del clan -en eso los uzumakis asienten con alegría, incluso los padres de karin los cuales ya tienen un par de años estan incluidos en las artes de su familia y eso los motiva para algun dia ayudar a su joven líder, en eso kakashi pregunta- y yo kyosuke-san, puedo ser incluido aun siendo un uzumaki honorario? -kyosuke asiente, lo cual anima al hatake y en eso kyosuke sigue hablando- pero antes de comenzar les quiero presentar a unas personas que han llegado el dia de hoy por orden del hokage -en eso kyosuke hace entrar a 2 chicos y 1 chica, los cuales se ven nerviosos al ver al grupo uzumaki en eso naruto pregunta curiosamente- kyosuke-niisan, quienes son ellos?... -kyosuke mira al grupo y ellos como deduciendo lo que quería decir se presentan-

Mi nombre es Kamui, soy un huérfano de takigakure, tengo 10 años -se presenta el chico misterioso de cabellos dorados, su volumen es medio como el cabello de naruto pero a diferencia de el que tiene el cabello con muchas puntas el de kamui es liso, viste con ropajes de civil, y mira al grupo algo nervioso con unos ojos color verde esmeralda, mantiene unos anteojos de tipo lector-

Mi nombre es Karui, soy de Kumogakure tambien huérfana y tengo 7 años... -responde una chica de tes oscura y un brillante cabello rojo, su cabello tiene un volumen alto el cual esta tomado con una cola de caballo, ojos de color dorado y con ropajes de civil, su voz expresa mucho miedo al ver al grupo al cual se presenta-

Y yo por ultimo mi nombre es Lou-fu y pertenezco al un templo a las afueras de las tierras del fuego, en el cual los monjes me cuidaron luego que mi familia me dejara al nacer, mi edad es de 11 años -se presenta un chico de cabellos largos y el color el cual es un blanco como la nieve el volumen de pelo que tiene tanto como el largo del cabello de kushina, tiene una contextura muy delgada y detalles que incluso la gente pensó que era una chica, tiene unos ojos color azul rivalizando al brillo que tiene naruto y kyosuke en ellos a diferencia de los otros 2, el se muestra pasivo en su presentación puesto que a diferencia de los otros el fue criado a través de la disciplina de un templo-

luego de que los nuevos se presentaran los chicos kyosuke da un aviso- hoy el hokage me a pedido que haga un test de compatibilidad con ellos y resultan que tanto kamui y lou-fu son 50% uzumakis, mientras que karui es 75% uzumaki -en eso el grupo comprende que ellos ven a nuevos miembros de la familia, el cual anima a los uzumakis, karin contenta de ver mas miembros de su clan, naruto igualmente al verlos, kakashi debe admitir la velocidad en la cual el joven líder a reunido miembros para el clan, mientras tanto el grupo de los 3 chicos estaban sin palabras, kamui y karui ya estaban al borde de las lagrimas, puesto que al ser huérfanos lo que mas ellos esperaban era tener a miembros de su familia a su lado, cuando ellos escucharon sobre que el clan uzumaki había sido reformado, se armaron de valor para intentar recibir la confirmación de ser uzumakis y se apostaron al escapar de sus aldeas, puesto que eran solo unos niños no les fue difícil salir de sus aldeas y entre viajes con ayuda de algun grupo mercader para sobrevivir el camino y luego al llegar a la frontera ellos rogaron que los dejaran ingresar a konoha y gracias a que los ninjas en la frontera tenían ordenes de traer a cualquier supuesto miembro uzumaki fueron llevados rapidamente a konoha donde kyosuke confirmo sus lineas con el clan, lou-fu a diferencia de los otros estaba entre feliz y algo triste, feliz puesto que por fin tiene una familia como siempre quiso y triste puesto que la gente que lo cuido había cumplido su cometido con el, y ahora el tendría que vivir en el complejo uzumaki-

-kakashi luego pregunta a kyosuke algo que lo intriga- discúlpame kyosuke-san pero como puedes confirmar con tanta exactitud la sangre de los miembros de tu clan? -el grupo mira con duda a su joven líder el cual responde con mucha confianza al hatake- pues la verdad con ayuda de esto -en eso el saca un papel con un diseño en fuinjutsu, el grupo mira entre entendiendo algo como lo hizo, en eso el prosigue- este nuevo sello lo modifique de un sello de sangre los cuales tienen la función de proteger los secretos entre clanes a través de llaves echas por sangre, como conocen ustedes y este sello nuevo me permite no solo ver si son del clan al administrar un poco de la sangre de ellos en el sino me permite tambien ver la pureza de la sangre, que se genera en una grafica de Porcentajes, esto permitirá a futuro no solo encontrar a nuestros hermanos perdidos, sino poder criarlos y entrenarlos de manera adecuada durante los años -responde kyosuke mientras la el grupo mira en shock el sello nuevo creado por su líder, deben admitir que es brillante como se las ingenio para hacer ese tipo de sellos al modificar uno de sellado de sangre, kakashi pregunta ahora muy agitado por el pelirrojo- entonces dices que puedes identificar a tus miembros asi de fácil?! -kyosuke asiente- entonces esto no solo ayudara a tu clan, sino a los que hayan sido arrasados por guerras, esto sera incluso revolucionario -dice ya sin control el hatake al ver las posibilidades del sello, en eso kyosuke responde al hatake- me gustaría que fuera asi kakashi-san pero tenemos que tener cuidado con el manejo de este sello, puesto que solo imagínate el poder deducir la pureza de sangre de la gente, puesto que algunos clanes pueden tomar esto como una manera de dividir a sus miembros por la mejor pureza entre sus familias, incluso podría conllevar a discriminación entre ellos mismos solo por su sangre y en peores casos, hasta golpes de estado en sus clanes, la informacion de este sello es solo conocida por la gente en esta sala y durante un buen tiempo deseo que sea asi -responde el uzumaki haciendo entrar en razón al hatake, el debe admitir que esto ayudaría como haría el mal en la gente, tambien podría pasar lo dicho por kyosuke y mas con algunos miembros de los clanes como los hyuga y los uchiha los cuales sus ancianos son muy exigentes con el tema de sus lineas de sangre-

-En eso kyosuke sigue hablando del sello para luego decir- entonces les daré una demostración del sello y como funciona -el grupo asiente mientras mira a kyosuke dejar el papel en la mesa, luego el se muerde el pulgar para luego poner un poco de su sangre al medio del sello, en eso el hace una pose de manos y en unos segundos el papel comienza a brillar dando un numero el cual dice 80/10/10, luego abajo deja 6 separaciones las cuales 4 de ellas tienen un pequeño titulo, en eso el explica- el sello muestro con exactitud mi pureza en sangre uzumaki puesto que yo, soy de sangre mixta por que mi madre no era uzumaki hace muchos años -eso llama la atencion del grupo al saber que su líder no tiene una pureza completa, pero si una muy alta, kyosuke prosigue señalando los puntos con los pequeños títulos- estos títulos son los gekkei genkai que yo aprendí durante mis años de vida en el clan uzumaki y el cual el sello tiene reconocido puesto que yo agregue la informacion, los cuales son _**Las Kongo Fusa, Chakra Bite, U**_ _ **zumaki Lifeforce(3) y el Shingan no kagura**_ -responde el uzumaki asombrando al grupo por la gran variedad de recursos que tiene, los uzumakis miran con asombro como su líder tiene una gran cantidad de potencial oculto en su sangre, tambien al enterarse de sus gekkei genkai, karui, kamui y lou-fu miran con interés el potencial de su sangre como uzumaki y luego kyosuke sigue hablando- el sello en si solo mantiene la informacion que yo agregue con anterioridad, pronto lo modificare con la informacion que me han dado en la aldea y asi agregare mas informacion, por lo que este tipo de sello en algun futuro podría incluso ser un gran sistema para la vida en la aldea -dice kyosuke, mientras el grupo asiente en eso kakashi pregunta- me puedes decir sobre los puntos que estan vacíos en el sello kyosuke-san -en eso kyosuke responde- esos son gekkei genkai del lado de mi madre, kakashi-san, durante toda mi vida no he logrado despertarlos, y puesto que no tengo informacion nose si es por algun requisito en especifico en especial -responde haciendo asentir al hatake-

-Así durante mucho tiempo se charlo con el grupo de nuevos, los cuales pronto ya estaban integrados en el grupo uzumaki, kyosuke aviso que el mismo les daria todo lo que necesitan para vivir, y por el tema de lou-fu le dijo que el mismo ayudaría al templo con donaciones de comida y ryos, lo cual lou-fu agradeció por la ayuda de su joven líder al pobre templo que lo crió, en eso la noche paso y solo quedo naruto y kyosuke en la sala, en eso naruto pregunta a su ancestro- kyosuke-niisan, por que me pediste quedarme mientras los demás se van a descansar? -pregunta naruto a su ancestro el cual hace una pose de manos y la oficina de kyosuke aparece un brillo, naruto deduce que son los sellos de privacidad que implemento el, luego kyosuke responde- es por lo que hable con el clan naruto, aparte de que el gran maestro y yo queríamos hacerte el test de pureza en tu sangre -en eso kyosuke toma otro papel con el mismo diseño el cual mostró a la familia, en eso naruto asiente y repitiendo la mismas acciones de su ancestro vierte un poco de su sangre en el papel, luego kyosuke hace la misma secuencia de manos y en unos momentos el papel brilla dando a naruto una pureza del 70% uzumaki y lo que mas le llamo la atencion es que el tenia tambien la informacion de los namikaze el cual confirma un 30%, naruto pregunta- nii-san como tienes la informacion de mi padre -kyosuke responde- eso fue por que la conseguí luego de hablar con ellos, los engañe para confirmar su parentesco con ustedes y le exigí un poco de sangre tanto a kushina como a minato, ellos aceptaron con algo de dudas, pero todo salio bien! -sonríe el pelirrojo el cual hace que naruto se ria por como engaño a su padre, luego naruto mira con detalles sus lineas de sangre la cual le llama la atencion tener 3 lineas del lado de su madre y 1 de su padre, a diferencia de su ancestro estan estan en un color algo oscuras, kyosuke deduce lo que ve naruto y le responde- naruto, esas lineas son las que puedes despertar, uzumaki force, shingan no kagura, y las kongo fusa... quieres que te explique sobre esas lineas mi pequeño naruto? -pregunta kyosuke y naruto asiente de manera agitada, muy emocionado al saber su talento en sangre-

-Kyosuke le da su explicación a naruto- comenzare el gekkei genkai mas común en nuestra familia, la **U _zumaki Lifeforce(Fuerza de Vida Uzumaki)_** , el cual se conoce como nuestra gran vitalidad, los uzumakis somos conocidos como guerreros que pueden luchar dia y noche, y tambien las grandes reservas de chakra que tenemos y por ultimo nuestra juventud durante los años, a diferencia de otras personas nosotros podremos vivir al menos sobre los 100 años, eso es una bendición para ayudar a la nueva generación tanto como una maldición -kyosuke le dice a naruto mientras pone una expresión muy triste, naruto asiente y deja que su ancestro siga la charla, en eso kyosuke cuenta otra linea mas de sangre-

La siguiente... es la segunda mas común linea de sangre, esta es conocida como el tope en nuestro desarrollo en el fuinjutsu, las **_Kongo Fusa(Cadenas de Adamantina)_**... estas son conocidas como te conté el mas alto manejo en fuinjutsu en nuestra familia, las cadenas pueden usar de 3 formas conocidas por mi, para atacar, defender, y restringir a un oponente, al final cuando tu puedas crear tus propias cadenas tienes que determinar como deseas usarlas, yo las usaba tanto en ataque como en defensa, no mucho para detener a mis oponentes -naruto asiente imaginándose como usar su habilidad con cadenas-

Tu ultimo gekkei genkai es uno de los mas raros en nuestra familia, el _**Shingan no Kagura(Ojo de la mente de Kagura)**_ es un tipo de habilidad que permite abrir lo que uno conoce como el ojo de la mente, para explicarte eso tengo que contarte otra cosa -naruto asiente puesto que no comprendió eso, kyosuke prosigue- como veras en mis tiempos en el templo nos enseñaron que nuestros cuerpos tienen 5 sentidos, el gusto, tacto, vista, olfato y oído, y luego de esos 5 hay uno mas conocido hasta el momento, el cual es la intuición el cual podría considerarse tambien como Shingan no Kagura -naruto sin entender bien asiente, kyosuke se da cuenta y intenta detallarle- tómalo de esta forma naruto, el ojo de kagura te permite sentir cosas que normalmente no se ven al ojo normal, como algun genjutsu en el lugar, o quizás prevenir un ataque de un enemigo, esos son ejemplos básicos -naruto asiente ya entendiendo mejor a su ancestro-

-ya al asimilar naruto sobre sus talentos en su familia, pregunta a kyosuke sobre el ultimo gekkei genkai- kyosuke nii-san dime sabes sobre el ultimo gekkei genkai, el de mi padre? -kyosuke niega y en eso kurama les habla a los dos, el cual veía toda la situación con una expresión aburrida- _(naruto y kyosuke el gekkei genkai de minato es un tipo de apoyo para facilitar el uso del chakra)_ -responde el zorro confundiendo a naruto mientras kyosuke le explica al rubio- lo que dice el gran maestro, es que el usar algun tipo de chakra sea elemental, moldear tus reservas o aprender los ejercicios que tengan que ver con chakra te serán algo mas fáciles, incluso te podrá ayudar tanto en el fuinjutsu y si quieres aprender luego algun ninjutsu medico, todo eso se te hará mas fácil por tener la linea de sangre de tu padre -en eso naruto entiende algo mejor mientras kurama se siente aliviado de que tenga a alguien para dar ejemplos, la experiencia del guardián aparece denuevo y le ahorra muchos problemas con el pequeño rubio, en eso el habla nuevamente- ( _debo decir que estoy feliz por ti naruto, felicidades por patearle el trasero al minato jr y a ese maldito uchiha_ ) -sonríe el zorro mientras los uzumakis suspiran, luego de ser manipulado por madara y minato al haberlo dividido y sellado el zorro demuestra una completa negación en ayudar tanto a minato como a los uchihas, el zorro estuvo festejando complacido al ver tanto a menma como a sasuke derrotados por naruto al punto que fue molesto de sentir por la conexión mental por el sello en sus cuellos y asi al final naruto le pregunta a kyosuke- kyosuke-niisan, entonces me contaste todo esto para? -kyosuke responde- primero por orden del gran maestro, ya que el y yo decidimos tu nuevo itinerario para entrenar-naruto mira a su ancestro emocionado por sus palabras, kyosuke sigue hablando- mientras el te ayudara en tu mente con el entrenamiento del chakra de el, yo te enseñare durante el dia las katas del uzu-tai(4), el arte del fuinjutsu luego que completes el ejercicio básico de la academia y por ultimo el arte de usar la espada en nuestra familia, el uzu-ken(5) -naruto esta maravillado, no solo aprenderá a usar el chakra de kurama nii-san, sino que kyosuke nii-san le enseñara los primeros estilos de su familia, luego naruto mentalmente promete completar todos sus entrenamientos, se volverá mas fuerte y algun dia el se volverá el hokage mas increíble de todos-

* * *

1) Durante la historia, se dice que Hagoromo conocía a los sapos en el monte myoboku y el mismo sapo tiene la edad de 700 años, por lo que en futuro haré que kyosuke conozca al gran sapo sabio no solo por una relación pasada sino por que era un aliado en el templo, por parte del viejo otsutsuki

2) Este es el estilo de Minato, el cual no se conoce al ser solo rápido y calculador pues, le di una referencia para diferenciarlos, si alguien tiene algun mejor nombre, solo díganmelo por PM para tomar en cuenta

3) Tanto chakra Bite como el Uzumaki lifeforce son las habilidades tanto como la vida del uzumaki como la mordida de Karin al transferir el chakra, ellos se consideran jutsus de apoyo, y sus nombres no refieren a mas, solo los puse en ingles y los modifique para no poner "la gran vida uzumaki" o "la mordida del chakra" puesto que no sonaban bien a mi gusto

4) Estilo creado como el Taijutsu original del clan uzumaki

5) Estilo creado como el Kenjutsu original del clan uzumaki, solo para darle una referencia

* * *

Esto es todo por hoy, dios mio cada dia escribo un capitulo mas largo, el anterior fueron 13.000 y este es casi 14.000 y lo peor es que siento que cada capitulo me queda corto, como sea... espero que les guste leer este capitulo como a mi me gusto escribirlo, hasta pronto


End file.
